To See Without Eyes
by Elen-Di
Summary: Usagi is just getting to know Mamoru, and possibly falling in love... when she is in a terrible car crash. Will she let her life be destroyed along with her eyes? Ch 11, ON HIATUS - see author's note. UxM, senshixshittenou
1. Meetings

**To See without Eyes: Chapter One**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Disclaimer: You know the drill. But… for all those law-suit-happy people… I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! Or any of the characters, as much as I'd like to.

Hey everyone, this is my first 'fic (well, first that's actually being posted), so don't kill me, please!

This first chapter is dedicated to Kris Black, author of "Silver Millennium Forever?", "Remember Princess", and "Beautiful Beast." She also wrote 2 hilarious Harry Potter stories about Lily and James. To anyone who's reading this and hasn't read Kris's stories, I recommend reading them. They are romantic, funny, and (especially "Remember Princess") full of kick-butt action! (By the way, Kris did not pay me to advertise her stories!) And now, on with the story!

-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-

All stories have a setting of some sort. This one is no exception. The day had at first been brilliantly sunny, without a cloud in sight. That changed later in the afternoon when dark storm clouds rolled in, blocking the sun. Within a half hour, it began to rain. Lightly at first the rain came, and then harder. After a while, though, the clouds had opened up in a virtual downpour. Lightning flashed often, followed quickly by huge booms of thunder. Hardly anyone was left outdoors. That is to say, _someon_e had been left outdoors; a petite, slender someone with long hair the color of gold, tied in two buns. The girl, who was not dressed for the weather, was soaked. She was running as fast as possible along the wet sidewalk without slipping and breaking her neck. After about five minutes, she reached a corner building with a sign proclaiming it to be the "Crown Arcade/Parlor."

The girl dashed inside, and removed her light, but dripping jacket and placed it on a hook by the door where numerous other rain apparatus had been placed. Then she moved to the counter on the Parlor side and sat on a stool beside it. Lifting a slender white hand that was currently curled into a fist, she rapped hard on the counter three times. A few seconds later a handsome darker blonde guy with stunning green eyes appeared behind the counter. He grinned broadly when he saw the girl.

"Usagi! It's been ages since you've been here? What's with the sudden avoiding of me?" He added, with a small puppy dog expression on his face.

Usagi laughed. "I haven't been avoiding you, Motoki. I've just been really busy lately…"

Motoki glanced at her face, noting the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. "I can see that. Has it been school?"

"You're kidding me. Odango atama, busy because of school? I think hell must have frozen over." A mocking voice came from behind Usagi.

Usagi closed her eyes as the smile transformed into a grimaced, and summoned all her patience so she wouldn't start shouting her head off. Slowly she turned around to face the smirk of an extremely tall and handsome person. His hair, midnight black, accentuated his sapphire eyes. "I see you're also here, Mamoru-baka," Usagi said in an icy voice.

Mamoru smirked, never taking his eyes off her cerulean ones. "So tell me truly, Odango. You've been busy because of _homework?_ I mean, come on…"

"For your _information_, baka, I have been busy because of schoolwork and nothing else. And if your insignificant mind cannot grasp that fact, then-"

"_Guys!_ Please!" Would you stop fighting for once!" An exasperated Motoki tried to stop his two best friends from killing each other. Although, if looks could kill, Mamoru would have been dead long ago.

Still glaring at Mamoru, Usagi shrugged. "I'll stop. But only for your sake, Motoki. He doesn't deserve it."

Mamoru glared back at her but didn't say anything. Suddenly, he turned round and walked out of the building and into the downpour. There was a moment of silence as Usagi stared at the spot Mamoru had been standing in seconds before. Motoki turned sadly away and went to get Usagi her usual drink- a milkshake.

When he returned, however, Usagi was gone.

--

Mamoru ran blindly as rain streamed down his face and into his hair and clothing, soaking him. But the cold water was nothing compared to the chill that had seeped into his heart. He ran, barely noticing the rain and, at first, the tears that had crept from his eyes to mingle with the rain on his cheeks. Before long, however, it became apparent to him that he was crying. This made him oddly furious- he _never_ cried. Why the hell should he start now, just because some stupid Odango had glared at him as if she… _hated_ him? He wanted to scream, break something, hit someone, run away… far away, away from those cruel, beautiful, cerulean eyes that peered into his soul… and hated him…

Why should he cry now? He had _never, ever_ cried- not even when his parents died. And yet now, here he was, crying because Usagi hated him. He didn't even love her! At least, that's what he told himself. But deep, deep down inside of him, a part of his heart knew. Knew what it meant that Mamoru's heart lifted whenever Usagi was near him. Unfortunately, the only way he could speak to her was through teasing. If he tried any other way, he became shy. And that was _really_ odd for him. He usually became Mr. Smooth whenever girls from school or wherever flocked around him. But not with Usagi. That's another thing his secret heart knew the meaning of but his consciousness did not.

Mamoru ran and ran until the sharp, knifelike pain in his chest caused him to stop. As he looked around, he realized he was in the park. Mamoru began slowly walking towards a secret spot he had. Concealed behind large bushes was a small lookout of the Tokyo bay. Mamoru usually went here when he was confused, or troubled. He had never, however, been there in the rain.

But he would not do that just yet. A sudden snapping of twigs behind him announced the presence of another. Mamoru spun around to find Usagi standing about 3 yards away. Her presence shocked him so much he became speechless and stood, frozen in place. After about a minute of staring at each other, he found his tongue.

"Odang- Usagi? W-what are you doing here…?" His voice faded. He had never seen Usagi looking at him like that- a combination of anger, pity, and- could it be? tenderness. But why was she looking at him like that? Mamoru ducked his head so he wouldn't have to look at her stunning blue eyes.

"I came- I mean, I thought… well… um… I just thought… I should…" Without warning, Usagi suddenly yelled in frustration. "Argh! What I mean is, I'm sorry for being really rude back there… it was wrong of me, I've just been really stressed out lately…"

Mamoru stared in shock and disbelief. Usagi was _apologizing! _To _him! _"You- you don't need to apologize to me," he said quickly. He had no idea why he wasn't accepting her apology, but he felt… odd… at the moment. "I mean, I've always been a jerk to you and… I really deserved it, like you said… and…"

"No." Usagi's voice rang out from the pitter-patter of the rain. "I need to apologize." Her voice softened. "Please."

Mamoru stared at her for a couple seconds contemplatively. Finally, he nodded. Then, not quite meeting her eyes, he said, "I accept your apology, but only if you will accept mine… for everything I've done to you in the past."

Usagi nodded. Then, as if only just coming to her senses, she jumped and said in a startled voice, "I should go. Mama will kill me if I get sick from being soaked." Then she turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Mamoru remained rooted where he was for a few seconds, wondering furtively if he had just hallucinated everything that had just happened. _But I don't think I did… oh well. I'd better get out of the rain too…_ Within seconds, he also had disappeared from beneath the trees.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

So ends chapter one. Please review – flames, comments, praise, criticisms, whatever. I like reviews… :) but then, so does every author. So do us all a favor and leave a word or two.

Elen-Di


	2. Accident

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 2**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Disclaimer: Do I look like Naoko Takeouchi to you? Cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing for Fanfiction!) All right, _fine._ For all those law-suit-happy people,I AM NOT NAOKO TAKEOUCHI-SAMA! NOR DO I OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THOSE INCREDIBLE CHARACTERS SHE CAME UP WITH!

Hello all!

I deeply apologize for not having gotten this out sooner. My computer time is already limited, but unfortunately my new internet security BLOCKS me from logging in. As you can see, this is a bit of a dilemma. So… I sincerely apologize that it will take me bleeping FOREVER to get these chapters out.

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Guinevere, aka QueenMoonSparkle. She has written two beautiful Sailor Moon fics, "My Lady Queen" and "Love and Desperation". She has also helped me revise some other stories- she's an unbelievable writer. :)

…-…-…-…-

"Usagi! Get your butt in here NOW!"

A small yet obnoxious voice issued throughout the house until it reached Usagi's room, where she was sitting on the window seat gazing out into the night. She sighed.

"Brat…" She muttered. Shaking her head, she stretched out her back- she had been sitting in the same position for hours. She stood up and walked out of her room and down the stairs until she reached the place the brat's voice and come from.

"What do you want, Shingo?"

Shingo smirked at her. "It's not me, it's _Mom_. She wants to talk to you about some paper… a test maybe… that she found under the sofa…? I might have… um… 'accidentally' found it there yesterday…" He grinned evilly.

Usagi closed her eyes and resolved to put something really _squishy_ in her brother's bed the next time she could manage it. Brusquely she stalked past her brother and into the kitchen where her mother waited, an extremely stormy expression on her face and a failed test in her hand.

--

"Mamoru… Mamoru… MAMORU!"

"Huh- what?" Mamoru jerked out of his thoughts and into reality to find the furious face of his teacher looming over him.

"Not paying attention again! Mamoru, this is a very high-level class, and if you don't think you want to pay attention, you might as well not be here! All of your classmates had to work very hard to be here, and yet you don't pay attention… "

Mamoru was already tuning his teacher out. She yelled at him quite often- her way of revenging upon him. At the beginning of the semester, she had approached him to ask him on a date (despite the fact teachers were strictly forbidden to have affairs with students- even if they were young teachers like her). He, of course, had vehemently refused to do any such thing. Unfortunately, she than began threatening with failure, expulsion, disembowelment, etc. Everything she had threatened had not bothered Mamoru – except for the possibility of failing. Due to his current course load in the high school, he _needed_ to take this supplementary class in order to be taking a higher level one in school. So in the end he had been forced to go out with her… at least, only once so far. And during that time, he had been completely rude and obnoxious and cold. He wouldn't do almost anything for her unless she threatened failure or expulsion or disembowelment, the like. He certainly never went farther than kissing her on the cheek. He remembered shuddering like mad when he was finally away from her- she was just plain creepy!

Ever since then, however, he had made legitimate (and made last minute) excuses for not going out with her. He also ignored her in class so long as it didn't appear rude. Mamoru knew he was pushing his luck, but he really didn't want to have to deal with her advances. It was bad enough taking the class when he was already familiar with the material.

--

Usagi breathed out in relief as the free night air engulfed her. She had finally made her way out of the house, far from her mother's yells about horrible math tests, away from Shingo's annoying snide comments. It was a relief just to be able to walk about where no one knew you were. Usagi sped up to warm herself, and headed for the park. There was a little secret cove she knew about, hidden by trees and bushes that overlooked Tokyo bay. The view was beautiful, but one needed to be careful, as there was no railing. There was a small patch of grass beyond the foliage where Usagi sat. Then there was a rather steep cliff about 50-60 feet high that was a precipice to the side of the bay. The water below this was close to 100 feet deep. Usagi often came here at sunset, to watch the beautiful sky and just contemplate.

Right now, however, it was quite dark. Usagi had to be careful stepping out of the trees so as not to fall into the water- that would hurt! Actually, there were enough lights from across the water that Usagi had some semblance of an idea as to where she was going. She situated her jacket around herself so as to keep warm. Sitting down with a sigh, Usagi leaned back against a tree and closed her eyes.

She had been sitting quietly contemplating for several minutes when a sudden shrill scream pierced the silence of the night. Usagi jolted out of her reverie, and tried to glimpse source of the scream from the waters below. With a flood of panic, she realized that someone quite young was floundering in the water- obviously unable to swim. Without stopping to think, Usagi tore off her jacket and shoes, and dived straight into the waters below. With a splash she made impact with the water. Icy, bone numbing water rushed all over her body, rendering her incapable of thought for a moment. Then she regained her senses and kicked vigorously to the surface so as to get her blood pumping.

She saw the figure in trouble- it was a small boy, and he looked to be about 6 years old. On a boat, maybe 500 yards away from where Usagi floated, a large boat was cruising. There was no roar of the engine, and Usagi guessed it had stalled; for the people on it were making a serious effort to reverse the direction of the boat so as to reach the boy.

Usagi didn't even notice that her body was beginning to numb. She swam across the surface to where the boy was still splashing about in a desperate attempt to remain afloat. Usagi caught hold of the boy, but he wouldn't stop thrashing.

"Stop, please! I'm trying to help you, but you must remain calm!" cried Usagi. The boy calmed down momentarily, only to become panicked again when Usagi struggled to keep them both afloat.

"Hey! Stop squirming now if you don't want to drown!" Usagi didn't want to sound harsh, or to scare the poor kid, but this was the only way to calm him down. Thankfully, he calmed down, and Usagi was able to help him float on his back while she treated water with her feet.

_This is bad,_ thought Usagi. _I can't hold out for much longer- we need help, and soon! Oh God, why does this have to happen to me!_

While struggling to keep floating, Usagi's eyes searched desperately for someone who could help her. Her eyes flicked to where she had been sitting only minutes before and she gasped. Sitting right where she had been sitting, and apparently unaware of her plight, was Mamoru.

"MAMORU!" Usagi screamed.

Mamoru looked for the source of the voice and, finding it, stared, stunned. When his numb brain finally comprehended the situation she was in, he quickly stood up. "I'll get help Usagi! Just hold on!"

"I don't think I can hold on much longer, Mamoru! The boat over here, I think their engine stalled because they can't help us! Get help, quick!"

"I will!" he promised. Without further ado, he turned on his heel and ran as quickly as he could. _Motoki should still be at Crown… I'll get help there…_ he thought.

--

Motoki covered his mouth with his hand, barely suppressing the yawn that threatened to escape and show his exhaustion. Finally, the last customer (taking Motoki's yawn as a hint) left and Motoki was able to clear up the place. When the counter was sparkling (but the floor underneath still a mess – Motoki was just lazy tonight. Besides, his sister would take care of it in the morning), Motoki grabbed his coat, walked out and locked the doors. Cheerily whistling his favorite tune (he was in much better spirits now – FREEDOM!), he got into his car and drove away – just as Mamoru, running as fast as he could, reached the Crown parlor.

Mamoru swore colorfully upon finding the doors to Crown locked and Motoki gone. Where would he be able to get help? _Duh… the police station?_ came Mamoru's smarter side of the brain. Kicking himself for not having thought of this earlier, Mamoru resumed running as fast as was humanly possible.

--

Usagi was heavily shivering now; her teeth were chattering because she was so cold. The little boy wasn't doing much better, and Usagi was beginning to fear for him. He had stopped flailing, but was shivering as much as she was. She didn't know how much longer it would take for either of them to succumb to the steadily dropping temperatures. Already she was completely numb. Every moment was a struggle just to keep treading water. Her muscles ached with exertion and her brain screamed for her to get out of the chilling water. And – just her luck – a wind had sprung up. It bit into the skin that was exposed above the water, freezing any moisture on her face that had come from the chilly bay. Usagi closed her eyes. _God, please let Mamoru get help in time!_

--

Mamoru finally reached the police station. Unfortunately, luck or some higher power wasn't favoring him. The officers refused to see him. They said that they were far too busy tonight, could he please come again tomorrow. They didn't even listen to him at first. Mamoru felt about ready to scream from impatience and frustration. Finally, he yelled, "You don't understand! If I don't get help _now_, somebody's going to die!"

That shut the excuse-making-police-officers up. Quickly an ambulance and two vehicles were dispatched, with Mamoru in one of them, giving directions. Again, however, luck was not on their side. The traffic on the Tokyo Bay Bridge was incredible. Cars refused to move, and several large trucks were in the way. The officers cursed, and pushed the volume of their sirens up as loud as it could get, but people were still not moving over quickly enough. Mamoru felt faint. He was now very afraid for Usagi's life – could they possibly get there in time?

--

Usagi was almost ready to give up. Her mind was almost past thinking, she was so numb. Any second now she was going to drop off, and drown. A corner of her mind screamed for her to get a grip, and fight on, but it was being overpowered by the deep temptation to just let go and sleep… blissful sleep…

Suddenly, an image of Chiba Mamoru, standing in the rain with a melancholy expression and – tears? on his face appeared in Usagi's mind. With that image came a sudden burst of energy. She would_ not_ drown, she _couldn't_ drown! She had to see Mamoru again!

Part of her mind asked her if she was going insane. Why Mamoru, it asked, but the other part of her paid no attention to the nagging voice. Mamoru's face, seared into her memory, was giving her strength. Usagi didn't question this sudden surge of affection and need to see Mamoru. She simply accepted it, readily accepting the adrenaline that came pumping through her veins. Later, if – no, when she had survived, she would contemplate this strange phenomenon. But not now… now she had to concentrate on staying alive.

The boy in her arms was now completely still. She did not dare let herself think about what might have happened… whether he'd gone into shock, or succumbed to hypothermia… she didn't want to think about it. She couldn't even feel the tears that had frozen on her face. She only prayed with all her might for a miracle. And for someone to please come soon… _Please… please come… oh God, please… MAMORU!_

--

Mamoru jumped almost out of his skin. He felt electrocuted…then he felt something, almost like a link – though to what he wasn't certain. Then he heard a strange whisper in the back of his head. _Please… please come… oh God, please… MAMORU!_

_Usagi!_ he screamed in his mind, for now he recognized the voice. _Usagi… hold on just little longer! We're almost there!_

Only he couldn't feel anything anymore. The strange jolt had gone, and Mamoru felt a kind of emptiness well up inside him. Then the emptiness was replaced by fear. Fear for what was happening, fear for Usagi. Fear of what he and the police might find when they finally got out of this mess and to Usagi.

Suddenly Mamoru felt a jolt. Without realizing it, the police cars had made it to the bank opposite the park (where Usagi had dived from and Mamoru had been sitting). In a flash, Mamoru was out of the car and running as fast as he could, without breaking his neck, towards the very edge of the water. He could still see the boat – the people on board had made no progress; they were still trying in vain to get it moving. His eyes scanned the water, searching for Usagi and the young boy she had held. When he didn't see her, his heart froze in his chest and his blood turned to ice in his veins. Surely she couldn't have… it just couldn't be possible…

"No…" he whispered, so softly, only he heard it. Then an officer shouted in his ear, "Look! There they are!"

Mamoru's eyes darted to where the officer was pointing. On the bank, some hundred yards away from where they stood, was Usagi and a young boy. Usagi was lying on her side, her arms around the boy as if shielding him. It seemed as if they had washed onto the bank, for the gentle lap of the waves still engulfed her legs and torso.

Before he knew what he was doing, Mamoru was running for all he was worth towards the two limp figures. Skidding to a halt, he dropped to his knees right beside the limp bodies. _Please, please, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, oh God, please…_ He couldn't tell if Usagi was breathing or not. He made to pump the water out of her lungs (should there be any), but was stopped by a policeman. Coldly and urgently, he said, "I'm a medical student; I know what I'm doing." Without further explanation, he gently pushed upward beneath her diaphragm. Water spilled out of her mouth, and Usagi coughed. He barely breathed for relief, he was so worried. Gently, he continued getting all the water out of her lungs. Within a few short moments, Usagi took a deep, shuddering breath. Mamoru closed his eyes in relief. He turned to get the boy and performed the same procedure on him as he had done for Usagi. When he was sure the boy was breathing easily on his own, Mamoru shed his jacket and laid it across the shivering figures. The temperatures had dropped, there was a chilly wind, and the two felt _very_ cold to the touch.

Quickly, Mamoru explained to the police what was wrong with them. Both had inhaled water, but thankfully not too much. However, both were going to be if were not already suffering from hypothermia. They needed to be moved out of the cold immediately. The officers were quick to comply. An ambulance was summoned, and Usagi and the boy were taken to the hospital, Mamoru keeping a close eye on them both.

--

_Incredible cold… it numbed her soul, made her tears freeze. Daylight and warmth became mere memory, then faded completely from existence. She would die, or worse, become a living statue, unable to move. She was drowning in darkness. _

_Then suddenly… warmth. A warm hand on her forehead and another holding her hand. The cold inexplicably faded away, with only a faint memory to linger. The warmth enveloped her, caressing her. She felt loved and so, so very warm…_

_Her eyes opened a slit. Mamoru was sitting next to her. Usagi was barely aware of all the blankets on top of her, only noticing Mamoru. "Usako…" he whispered, so faint she thought she'd imagined it. But before anything else happened, before she could speak to him, sleep claimed her._

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

The end of chapter two. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I should be aware of, please notify me. Thank you for reading!

Elen-Di


	3. Together

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 3**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 2… or just trust the fact (all you law-suit-happy-people) that I don't own Sailor Moon!!

Hola, como están? I trust everyone is well, alive, and kicking.

This chapter is dedicated to my very good friend, Emi. She's a fantastic writer. :-) On fanfiction she is known as _EmiTheStrangeXX0_… she is writing a ton, far more than I have (she puts me to shame, updating so fast), and her stories are really good. She introduced me to one of the greatest authors out there, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. But enough rambling. On with the story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cold. The freezing breath of winter across her face. The chill of death. Then suddenly… warmth. Hands carrying her… so safe… so peaceful…_

Usagi's eyes snapped open. Turning her head sharply, she scanned her surroundings: a largish room, painted a deep blue and green. The unfamiliar bed she was laying in had a silver bedspread. She racked her brain, trying to remember exactly what had happened the night before. Then she remembered. She had tried to save that boy, but both had finally succumbed to the elements. The last thing she remembered was fighting to get to shore without letting the boy go. _Am I dead? …I don't think I am… At least, I hope I'm not…_

The door to the room flew open. Usagi let out a cross between a shriek and a gasp in surprise, then relaxed slightly upon seeing who it was. Mamoru entered, holding a tray of what appeared to be steaming hot food. Usagi's stomach suddenly rumbled, and she flushed with embarrassment.

Mamoru grinned, and set the tray onto a small table next to the bed. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

Usagi nodded. She was too confused and embarrassed to be near Mamoru like this to speak. Was she in Mamoru's apartment? What about if he had a girlfriend? Usagi mentally slapped such thoughts away. Finding her voice, she asked "Mamoru… what happened? Where am I? Why do I feel so crummy?"

Mamoru's grin faded. He sat on the edge of the mattress. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember trying to keep afloat with the boy," she said slowly, "And I remember yelling to you for help. It felt like I was treading water for eternity, then I tried to swim to shore. Then my memory goes blank."

Mamoru sighed. I went and got the police and an ambulance," he said. "But it took us so long to reach you because of the cursed traffic, I was so afraid…" He inhaled deeply. "We found you halfway on shore – you were partly in the water and half-drowned. You and the kind went to the hospital, where you were treated for lack of oxygen and the beginnings of hypothermia. The doctors said if we'd gotten you to the emergency room any later than that…"

Mamoru swallowed heavily and tried to compose himself. It didn't help Usagi to tell her she'd almost died – the doctors had been afraid they were going to lose her, but somehow she managed to pull through. He continued, "You were released, but because they had no way of contacting your parents, they let me take you… it was really late too, so I took you to my apartment… I figured you could call your parents from here…"

Mamoru's voice trailed off as he noticed the steadily increasing moisture gathering in Usagi's eyes. Silently he berated himself. He shouldn't have told her all that, when she had just woken up! _I am such a fool…_

"Usagi…? Are… are you all right?" he asked tentatively. She nodded, but two small tears fell silently down her cheeks. Without thinking, Mamoru reached out and tenderly brushed the tears away.

Usagi blinked in surprise. This, however, only caused more tears to fall. Suddenly, Usagi wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around Mamoru's neck. As to _why_ she was having this insane urge, she had no idea… But then, Mamoru shocked her beyond belief by wrapping his arms around her in what seemed to be an attempt to comfort her. Shocking even herself, Usagi let him. In fact, she leaned her head against his shoulder and just let him hold her as the tears flowed.

Later, Usagi thought she was crying from shock- shock at being alive, and in Mamoru's apartment. Shock at the tenderness he was showing her.

When Usagi's tears had dried – or been wiped away by Mamoru – Mamoru helped her to eat. She was still shaken, but now had the determined look of recovery in her eyes. But there was something still troubling her. Her last clear memories of that terrifying night was of Mamoru – not actually seeing him, but thinking of him in her mind. She had been thinking of him - and that was what had stopped her from giving up. Why, she pondered, had her memory of him made her so desperate to live? She didn't even like him that much – did she? Except for how he'd held her, cared for her… was there more to the formerly cold-hearted baka than she'd thought?

--

_Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing_. Rubbing her bleary eyes, Naru stumbled to the pesky telephone. Why didn't it stop ringing? She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Naru-chan? It's me, Usagi."

Naru's eyes flew open –_now _she was awake. "Usagi-chan, where in God's name are you? Your parents called my mom to see if you were here!"

Usagi groaned. "Naru-chan, can you please say I spent the night at your house? I'll explain later, but… uh… my dad wouldn't appreciate where I'm staying right now. Please, say I was at your house, and I'll worship you forever. Or treat you to ice cream… ok?"

Naru grinned. "If it means free ice cream, and you'll tell me why you 'spent the night at my house', you're good."

"Naru-chan, you're the best! Thanks!"

Naru hung up the phone slowly. She would be looking forward to Usagi's explanation.

--

Mamoru stuck his head in the living room. "All good?"

Usagi grinned in relief and nodded. "She'll cover for me, thank God."

Mamoru grinned back. Then, all of a sudden, he was struck by something he'd never truly realized before. Usagi was _beautiful._ Mamoru had never really noted how brightly cerulean her eyes were, or how her long golden hair sparkled. Why had he never noticed this…?

"Er… Mamoru? Are you ok?"

Mamoru snapped back to reality. Usagi was staring apprehensively at him, a concerned look on her face. Mamoru realized he'd been staring at her, and blushed. "I'll go make lunch," he muttered.

He dove out of sight, thankful she couldn't see the expression on his face.

--

Mamoru and Usagi were eating lunch in Mamoru's kitchen; Mamoru deciding to ignore his earlier musings. They had been talking and arguing, but mostly arguing. At one point there was a lull in the conversation, and the doorbell suddenly rang.

Mamoru excused himself from the table and walked over to the door. _Who in the heck could it be…?_ he wondered.

Open opening the door, he found out – and received the shock of his life. Standing in his doorway was none other than "Ms." Beryl Negave – his annoying date-obsessed teacher who had gotten him to go on a date with her at one point. She was leaning against his doorway in an almost seductive manner, and the fact that she was wearing the most revealing clothes Mamoru had ever the misfortune to see didn't help either.

Beryl smiled seductively. "Why Mamoru, darling, why do you stare at me like that? Am I just too ravishing to behold, or something?"

Mamoru gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Finally he unblocked his throat. "How the _hell_ did you find me?!"

Beryl wagged a finger at him. "Now now, Mamoru, is that any way to address your girlfriend?"

Mamoru nearly choked in rage and shock. "You are _not _my girlfriend, and never have been. You _forced_ me to go on a date once, but it's never happening again."

Beryl's face momentarily twitched into an ugly grimace. Then it was gone, and she purred, "Mmm, what's that delicious smell? I'm sure you won't mind if I let myself in."

With strength surprising for a woman of her size, she shoved past Mamoru into his apartment. Mamoru darted after her. He didn't know what Beryl was doing! He didn't have to go far after her though, because he suddenly slammed against her immobile form. Over her bright red hair, Mamoru could see what she was staring at.

Usagi lay on the couch, asleep. Mamoru noted tenderly that some hair had fallen across her face, which looked adorable. He wanted to brush it away to reveal her elegant features – until he remembered Beryl was glaring at her with the utmost loathing.

Mamoru moved in front of Usagi, half shielding her from Beryl's murderous gaze. Beryl's eyes flickered to Usagi, to him, and back to Usagi. She let out her breath in a low hiss.

"And who," she murmured menacingly, "is this… _whore _in my place?" Her eyes promised a bloody death for Usagi.

Mamoru's eyes were slivers of ice. "Get out of my apartment _now_, _Ms. Negave_, if you want to leave without being hurt." He placed a hand of steel on her arm and began steering her towards the door of the apartment. Beryl's eyes blazed, but she made no comment as she was escorted rather roughly. Only when she reached the door did she try to stop. But Mamoru wouldn't let her. All he could think about was Beryl's murderous gaze on Usagi, and the disgusting word she'd described her as. And thinking about those two things together made him capable of forcing Beryl out of his door, then slamming it in her face. He got some satisfaction from her shocked look when the door slammed shut.

--

Usagi was quiet as Mamoru parked in front of her house. She'd been quiet the entire ride, and Mamoru was a little concerned. He, of course, being the stubborn guy that all men are, didn't want to ask for fear of sounding like he liked her. But by the end of the ride, Usagi _still _hadn't said anything, so Mamoru decided, to hell with manly pride.

She was about to get out when Mamoru's voice stopped her. "Usagi… are you all right? You've been unusually quiet…"

Usagi didn't look directly at him. "Oh, it's nothing…" Her tone suggested otherwise.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Usagi, look at me." She did so reluctantly. "Please, what's wrong?"

She let out a small sigh. "I heard that woman- Ms. Negave? I heard what she said… about me."

She looked so upset, Mamoru was ready to pound Beryl into the ground. But he waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he took her hand in his. "Usagi, you have to ignore what that… that… _witch_ said today. She's horrible, she doesn't even know you! Don't worry, I'll never let her come near you ever again."

His voice was so warm and comforting, Usagi almost felt the warmth return to her previously icy veins. She had been half asleep, but the voice of that woman had roused her. Never before had she gotten such a feeling of hate from a person. Usagi felt like the hate was a poisonous cloud that surrounded her, so strong was the feeling she got.

But Mamoru comforted her- as he seemed to be doing an awful lot recently. She smiled shyly at him. When had his blue eyes become so beautiful?

She broke off her stare abruptly. "Thanks so much for everything, Mamoru. I appreciated it."

She made to get out of the car, then suddenly turned back and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Then she slipped out of the car and into her house.

Mamoru turned on the engine, feeling a huge goofy smile sliding onto his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And so, another chapter ends. I'm SO SORRY for not posting this sooner, but I had slight writer's block and of course _groan_ the limited computer time. But hopefully I'll be writing the story faster, so the next chapter might be up… oh, let's say… in a month? Couple weeks? Sorry dudes, I'm going as fast as I can. ) Thanks so much to all my reviewers!

Elen-Di


	4. Ami and Zoicite

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 4**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Disclaimer: See previous three chapters… I bet you law-suit-happy-people are getting bored by now. :-P

Hello again, people! In this chapter things begin to get a little more interesting… we have the addition of characters and a whole lot of fun stuff comes along with them. So be prepared.

Ahhh I almost forgot! The dedication! Yes, this chapter is dedicated to another awesome writer out there, Ai No Senshi. I love her stories, they are awesome. I definitely recommend them, and she has a lot of 'em. She is a great inspiration.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

"Mom, c'mon! It's been a whole week, and I still have yet to be out of this blasted room!"

Usagi's mother sighed. "Usagi, if I had been positive you were well, I would have let you out of here sooner. As it was, it seemed like the rest did you some good. And I don't think I'm hearing you complaining that you want to go back to school…?"

Usagi groaned. "Erm, Mother? Anything would be nicer than being _bored out of my mind, staring at the ceiling_ for 24 hours a day. Anything _includes_ school."

"Maybe tomorrow, then," her mother consented.

Usagi lay back on her pillow, and stared at the aforementioned ceiling. Closing her eyes, she dozed off, dreaming of crescent moons and bunny rabbits.

--

The sky was a bright blue, and the absence of clouds made Usagi extremely cheerful, despite the early hour. Her mother had deemed her well enough to come to school, and for once, Usagi was grateful. She'd been stuck in her room too long. After Mamoru had dropped her off at her house, she'd explained to her parents that she'd been at Naru's, and then went to bed. When she awoke, however, it was a burning fever and tearing cough. Probably from her icy dip in the bay, Usagi had thought ruefully. She'd been sick for nearly a week, but by Thursday she'd felt reasonably well. Well enough to return to school, as she was now thoroughly sick of her room.

Usagi skipped the remaining way to school, savoring the fresh air and leisurely pace she was allowed, since she wasn't late this time. She made it to her homeroom with five or so minutes to spare. In those spare few minutes, she was ready to chat with Naru (she'd been chat-deprived all week). She was waylaid, however, by a newcomer. Not necessarily waylaid, as it was Usagi who made the decision to stop. Sitting at one of the desks in the far corner sat a slender girl with dark blue hair. She was new, obviously, because Usagi had never seen her before. She wasn't talking to anyone, just sitting with her hands on her lap and her bag next to her on the floor.

Usagi furrowed a brow. It pained her to see someone sitting by themselves, but she really wanted to talk to Naru. She shrugged. She'd talk to Naru later- she knew Naru would want to talk to her about their "sleepover."

"Hey, what's your name?"

Ami turned her head slightly to see a grinning blonde standing in front of her. She shook her head, dazed. "What?"

"What's your name?" Usagi repeated. The girl looked surprised that Usagi was talking to her.

"Mizuno... Mizuno Ami."

"Charmed," chirped Usagi. "My name's Tsukino Usagi. Did you just move here, or something?"

Ami stared at her for a second before replying. "Yah, my mom- she's a doctor- just got a job here at the local hospital."

"Cool," said Usagi. She looked as if she genuinely thought so, Ami mused. "Would you like to eat lunch with my friend Naru and me today?"

"Sure," Ami replied, a small smile gracing her lips. Usagi smiled back. _Looks like I've got a new friend_, she thought happily.

_I can't believe I've made a new friend,_ thought Ami.

--

"Hey Mamoru! Where ya going so fast?"

Mamoru swiveled around at the sound of the voice. His disbelief showed in his face and tone of voice. "Zoicite!"

His friend laughed good-naturedly. "Yup, it's me. I haven't seen you in ages!" He shook his friend's hand amicably.

Mamoru grinned. "You got that right. I thought you'd disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

The two friends walked together, catching up on all they'd missed. As a sophomore in high school, Zoicite and the three others in their circle had left Japan as exchange students for a year. In that time Mamoru had lost contact with them, but it hadn't been so terrible losing his friends to the world because he had met Usagi the fall of that year – she had been in eighth grade, and he had been a sophomore. _You never thought of that as a good thing before now_, his brain accused him.

_Let it be,_ his heart advised. _Your meeting Usagi was the best thing that ever happened to you_.

His brain gave the mental equivalent of a snort, still in denial. Mamoru ignored his organs and focused on the joy welling up inside that meant the return of his friends. Today was turning out to be an especially good day after all.

--

After school Usagi steered Ami to the Crown Parlor/Arcade. Naru had begged off, saying she had a commitment after school. She'd promised to call Usagi later, though, to talk about "their sleepover." Usagi had turned to Ami and asked if she'd ever been to an arcade. To Usagi's astonishment, Ami had not. Ami was promptly being dragged by Usagi towards Crown. Ami was astonished at Usagi's strength, for such a slender person. When she'd told Usagi this, she'd laughed and said, "It's my drive for video games. I haven't been here in a week!"

As Usagi dragged Ami to the Sailor V game, Motoki came up to them. "Hey Usagi, who's your new friend?" He smiled kindly at Ami, who blushed.

"This is Ami," Usagi informed him. "She just moved into town, so I decided she HAD to see Crown Parlor/Arcade. Hey! Maybe we'll have milkshakes after this, or something." She grinned widely.

Motoki laughed. "Have fun, girls. I'm Motoki, by the way," he said to Ami. "It was nice meeting you!"

He walked off, leaving a blushing Ami in his wake. Usagi smiled at her, then pushed her in front of the game. She began explaining the controls when two people walked in: Mamoru and a handsome guy Usagi didn't know. She tried ignoring them, but Mamoru caught her eye.

"Why if it isn't Mamoru-baka," she said to him.

"Well, if it isn't Odango-Atama," he returned, grinning impishly at her. Usagi scowled at him.

"When are you going to stop making fun of my hair?" she asked petulantly.

"When you stop calling me 'baka'," he replied, winking at her then relishing the bright red that flooded her cheeks. He liked this sort of arguing better than before. It wasn't angry, it was almost… flirting? Definitely not, he decided quickly. A little too quickly for the other side of his brain to agree, but Mamoru kicked those thoughts away.

"Zoicite, may I introduce Odango-Atama," he said with a flourish.

"Mamoru, I have a _name_, you know!" Usagi glared at him.

"Sorry, Zoicite, may I introduce _Usagi_," he corrected himself. Zoicite grinned at the blushing and feisty teen.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said gallantly. Then he saw Ami, coming to stand behind Usagi.

Mamoru saw Usagi's friend coming behind her. "Usagi, won't you introduce your friend to us?"

Usagi grinned at Ami. "Ami, this is Mamoru-baka and his friend Zoicite. Guys, this is Mizuno Ami, a new friend of mine."

Mamoru shook her hand, but then he noticed Zoicite's expression. At the same time, Usagi saw the look Ami was giving Zoicite.

Almost as if they were in a trance, Ami and Zoicite shook hands. Their eyes did not look away from the others'. It was as if it was only them in the room, because they weren't paying any attention whatsoever to Usagi or Mamoru.

Usagi caught Mamoru's eye and grinned covertly behind a hand. "Ah ok then, Ami, we'll be right back. Talk to Zoicite for a few minutes."

Grinning, she grabbed Mamoru's hand and dashed off, dragging him with her.

When they reached the other half of the building, the "Parlor" part, Mamoru stopped her. "And what exactly, was our escape part of?" he asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Mamoru, how could you not have seen it! He was SO giving her the googley eyes! And she was returning them!"

"Meaning _what_, Usagi?"

"Meaning…" she waved her hands, trying to make him get it. His quizzical expression did not change. "Meaning," she sighed, "they _like each other._"

Mamoru groaned. "What nonsense are you spouting now? They barely met each other!"

Usagi scoffed at him. "Maybe they just met each other, but just wait! Once they get to know each other, they'll so fall in love. I can tell! They are SO attracted to each other!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure Goddess of Love. When that happens I'll go on a date with you."

Usagi tried to ignore her rapidly thumping heart. "Oh yeah? Is that so, baka?"

"Yah, that's right," he said.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll take your bet," said Usagi. "If they end up falling for each other, I'll go out on a date with you." When he looked at her in a weird way, she said hurriedly, "Just to prove to you I'm right!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes again- but he couldn't help remembering the way she'd kissed him on the cheek almost –had it been that long? – a week ago. He almost blushed, but he stopped the heat from coming to his cheeks.

"Ok, so while we're here, why don't we get something to eat?"

"You're ON!" Usagi almost shrieked with glee. "Waiter! I'll have a double cheeseburger, large fries, a large chocolate milkshake, and a slice of that double-decker triple-fudge cake!"

Mamoru groaned. He knew he'd be paying.

--

"Ok, Usagi, you've got a _lot_ of explaining to do," said Naru over the phone.

Usagi grimaced. Naru was her best friend, but she didn't relish the thought of telling her she'd spent the night at a boy's apartment… especially when the guy was Mamoru. And something else told her she wanted to keep this to herself right now. Usagi didn't rightly know_ why_ she didn't want to tell Naru about Mamoru, she just… didn't. It was a feeling Usagi couldn't explain, a feeling about Mamoru. "Erm, ok…" she said trying to stall for time, "what exactly do I have to explain?"

Naru sighed. "Well, you can begin by telling me where you were exactly on the night in question."

"Umm… I was at another friend's house."

"Not good enough, Usagi."

"Umm… my dad would kill me if he knew?"

"And that's because…"

"Because…" Usagi was about to say "cause it was a boy's house," but she decided against it last second. "Because… the girl I spent the night with didn't have parents at home, but she really needed me to stay with her. You see," she continued, making up the story as she went, "this girl came to me, all upset and stuff because her boyfriend just broke up with her and she was sobbing helplessly and all that. But her parents weren't home, so I told her I couldn't really come over. But she begged and begged me and finally I agreed to, but I had to figure out some way to make sure my parents didn't find out. So I called you, and asked if we could have our 'sleepover,' cause I figured calming this girl down would take a LONG time."

Usagi finished her story, heart thudding, praying Naru would believe her. Finally she heard Naru's drawn out sigh. "That _is_ something only you would do, Usagi," she sighed. "All right, fair enough. But what's the girl's name? Does she go to our school?"

Usagi gulped, but quietly enough so Naru wouldn't hear it. "Umm… I don't think so. She said her name was Reiko, but I'm guessing – it was hard to understand her 'cause she was hiccupping so badly."

Usagi prayed Naru wouldn't ask anymore. She was relieved when Naru said, "All right. You owe me ice cream, though! Tomorrow, k? It's Sunday, we're free all day."

"Well… all right then. But after mass – you know how my mom gets about that sometimes."

Naru giggled. "Better you than me. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye." Usagi hung up. She stared at the wall, not really seeing it. She had just made up some ridiculous story – lying about something to Naru for the first time in her relationship. She both regretted it and didn't regret it. She wanted to be honest with her best friend, but she really wanted to keep Mamoru to herself for right now… and she didn't know _why_. Was she embarrassed? About the accidental kiss they'd shared? Just thinking about it brought color to her face. Did she like him? No. She couldn't, they argued too much… But then, what was it about him that drove her insane and made her heart speed up giddily by just thinking about or looking at him?

--

A few days later, Usagi was listening with severe satisfaction to Ami describe her latest encounter with Zoicite. "He's soooo sweet," she was saying giddily. "We're so alike! We both want to be doctors, he's read almost as many books as I have, and…"

Usagi listened, grinning happily. "So, do you like him?" she asked during a lull in Ami's chatter. She could almost feel Ami blush on the other end of the line.

"No!" she said quickly. "I think we're just friends right now… good ones, I hope, but we'll see. Besides, I don't have time to like people like that. We're just good friends, that's all…"

Usagi crossed her eyes in frustration. "Well, ok then. Yes, we'll see, won't we… All right then. Goodnight Ami, and oh! Don't forget to help me cram for that bloody math test during lunch! K, bye."

Usagi hung up, smiling a little. Ami was quiet and shy (a virtual bookworm!) most of the time, but from the two times Usagi had seen them together, Zoicite brought out a more… outgoing girl in Ami. Usagi had brought Ami to the arcade over the weekend, and had been surprised to see Mamoru there, but not surprised to see Zoicite. She and Mamoru had gone off to the Parlor section while leaving Zoicite and Ami in the arcade. Surprisingly, she and Mamoru weren't fighting as much either- although Mamoru did complain about the bill from food Usagi ordered (he always paid for her). Still, she'd offered to pay for it herself and he said "Nah… I might as well do _something_ nice for you once in a while," which had surprised her.

_Aah,_ thought Usagi sleepily. _Who knows about that crazy baka…_ She fell asleep, and dreamed of Mamoru, because her consciousness knew her heart better than anything else.

The next day, Usagi woke up early, but she woke up disoriented. It took her a few seconds to clear her head enough to think straight. She wanted to remember the strange dream she'd had that night… she couldn't remember exactly what it had been about, but she definitely remembered that it had made her feel really happy… really blissful. She had the strange feeling that Mamoru might have been it… but that was just thinking crazy, right? _I must be going crazy, if I think I'm falling in love with that cold-hearted baka…_ she thought. _But then again…_ She paused to reconsider her thoughts, remembering the events of the past weeks and the strange new niceness that surrounded Mamoru. He had been so good to her; he'd even saved her life… why _shouldn't_ she like him, at least a little bit…?

"Usagi, it's 7:30!" a little-brother-voice yelled.

"KAMI-SAMA I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!" Usagi screamed as she threw on her clothes, grabbed a piece of toast and her book bag, and raced like a whirlwind out the door. Her younger brother, Shingo, sniggered in the kitchen. _I should do this EVERYday, since it gets her out of the house so fast…_ he thought with a smirk. It was, in fact, 7:00. But Usagi didn't know that.

Usagi was running for all she was worth down the street- she could NOT get detention today! She was going to meet up with Ami at the arcade… and probably meet up with Mamoru and Zoicite in the process. Usagi grinned to herself. That wouldn't be so bad, would it…

Suddenly in the middle of a crosswalk, she tripped, sprawling onto the pavement. Her bag flew up and landed her smack on her head. Usagi lay there for a few seconds, stunned. Then she slowly tried to get up.

Beryl glared at the rearview mirror of her car. Ever since she had spotted that little bitch at Mamoru's apartment, and he had refused to go out with her, she'd been in a rage, a long fuming anger that was consistently fed by the embers of her hate and desire. She had wanted Mamoru unlike any other guy she'd ever laid eyes on. She didn't know exactly why she wanted him so bad, but she had the feeling it had more to do than with his gorgeous looks. But let's be frank, he was gorgeous, as she openly knew. So seeing that little blonde sleeping on _his_ couch in _his_ apartment had set her soul on fire. She wanted vengeance, and she wanted it bad. She wanted vengeance on Mamoru because he hated her, and she wanted him.

Beryl was parked on a street that ran through a crosswalk, near the little blonde bitch's house. She had followed Mamoru from a distance when he had dropped the blonde off at her house; she had waited outside of his apartment after storming out. Now she was stalking both of them, waiting to gain her revenge.

Beryl was staring blankly out her windshield when suddenly she did a double take. The blonde was running across the crosswalk in front of her! Then suddenly, she tripped! Beryl smiled maliciously and started up the car. Going beyond the speed limit, she sped towards the unsuspecting Usagi.

Usagi got up slowly, and suddenly realized she heard the loud rumble of a car. She whipped her head around and saw a black car headed towards her. Fast. She froze, unable to move from fear and shock.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--

MUAHAHAHAHAH! This seemed like a good place to end the chapter… _laughs evilly and hysterically_. Yes, this is a DEFINATE cliffhanger, and we all know how much we love cliffhangers. Heheheh… But don't worry, I really promise I'll update soon. Hope you guys liked it!

Elen-Di


	5. Double Date?

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 5**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Disclaimer: Must I really repeat myself over and over? See Chapters 1 and 2… if you dare. Then again, I can always put a new one… let's see what my demonic morbid side can come up with…

Sailor Moon I don't own,  
So please throw me a bone:  
Do not sue me, for I am broke!  
And if you do, your neck I'll choke!

Hmmm… maybe that's a bit _too _morbid… ah well…

!Hola, mis amigos! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, cause you inspired to me to write ceaselessly during my limited computer time! (Instead of slacking off, doing other things)

Well… maybe not ceaselessly. But hey, I have my weaknesses.

This chapter's dedication is to MaccaMattie, who wrote "Blood and Water." A really really good 'fic, (unfortunately not completed _sob sob_), but I urge everyone to read it. She doesn't have as many reviews as she should (in my _humble_ opinion), so read and review it, people! Authors love reviews; you all know that:-) And now, I'm going to mention some of my cool reviewers of chapter four! xD You guys are all awesome!

**bunnyprincess610 – **yes, I know, it was so heartless of me to leave the story like that. But don't worry, Beryl will get what's coming to her… eventually… very eventually…

**frozenlife** – omg thank you sooo much! It's not loserish at all! In fact, it makes me feel all giddiful and warm inside. xD That's soooo sweet of you!

**Sailor Saturn2 **– yes, I think we'd all dearly love to punch Beryl… including her fanfic writer. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Jessie** – no, I promise I won't leave another cliffhanger like that for a while. Thanks for reviewing! I'll try and email if I get the chance. :-D

**brightcrystal** – tee hee, I love your name. It's sooo cool. xD I'll try and update faster next time, I promise. :-)

**cherrybunny** – (drools slightly) yes, I would love a cookie… (eyes glaze over) I hope you like this chapter! Does my updating mean I get a cookie? (tee hee)

**someone** – I'm glad you liked ch 4. I'm sorry, I know it was such an evil cliffhanger…

**Sunny38** – Sorry I didn't update as soon. I hope you like chapter 5!

**shorteemoi –** yes, I know I'm evil. :-P At least, my demonic side Dierdre (or Di, as you know her) is evil. I'll try and repress her next time she wants to leave an evil cliffhanger. :-)

**anonymous** – thank you! I hope you continue reading the story:-D

**Lauren** – oooh I like your name too! And I'll tell you a secret, I like it cause it's MY first name! tee hee thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy you think my work is awesome! I blush!

**29 Soft Kisses**- oooh I LOVE your name too! It's so cool… and yes, the biatch Beryl WILL die… eventually… heheheh. Do you wanna help me come up with a nice evil ending to her? (giggles) I love your reviews, they make me laugh.

**WolfKeeper989** – thank you! I'm glad the story seems somewhat interesting. Please review again!

**Tsuki no Echo** – Again, a name that I love! I also like all your looks… heheheh. Especially the psychopath killer one. (grins guiltily) I'm so sorry I didn't update so soon! Please spare me! Also, I LOVE your little figure person! It's so awesome!

And now, on to the story.

-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-

_Usagi got up slowly, and suddenly realized she heard the loud rumble of a car. She whipped her head around and saw a black car headed towards her. Fast. She froze, unable to move from fear and shock. The car was mere yards away when something hard shoved into Usagi, sending her flying. She slammed into the ground, the wind knocked out of her. The car passed her by inches._

Usagi groaned. Her head had hit the pavement, and it felt like an anvil had been smashed against it. She lifted her head to see what had shoved her out of the way of the vehicle of doom.

Usagi blinked. There was nothing there. Nothing. Nothing except pavement and a stop sign on the other side of the street. Nobody was outside except for her, and the vehicle of doom had disappeared down another side street. What had gotten her out of the way of being killed? _Something_ had hit her; she knew that for a fact. She had felt the impact on her side as she was thrown out of harm's way; something had to have pushed her. But what? There was nobody, nothing anywhere near her.

People nearby were beginning to stare out of their windows, so Usagi picked herself up. She got her book-bag and resumed walking to school, massaging her aching head. As she neared the building her first impulse was to tell someone what had happened, but she decided against it. She had no idea what had happened, really. She was about to get run over, and all of a sudden she's moved out of the way by some invisible force? No, she couldn't tell anybody. Not yet. Not until she herself knew what the hell had happened.

--

Despite Usagi's near - accident that morning, she wasn't late to school. When the final bell rang, Ami grabbed her hand and dragged her to the arcade. Usagi grinned to herself, remembering the reversal of roles the first time she'd showed Ami the arcade. They got inside, finding Mamoru and Zoicite sitting calmly at the bar, sipping a coffee each. Ami's face immediately turned a light shade of pink. Usagi giggled and sauntered over to the two guys.

"Hello gentlemen," she purred. Mamoru choked into his coffee cup. Usagi's eyes glittered with mischief. "There's a new videogame, and Ami and I were wondering if you'd like to join us in playing it."

_Well that's a blunt way of putting it_, thought Mamoru. He downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp, then swung around on his stool. "Sure. Zoicite will be over in a sec- let him finish his coffee." He grinned evilly at his friend.

Usagi caught the expression and called to Ami (who was still standing next to the door), "Why don't you keep Zoicite company while he finishes his coffee? Mamoru and I will head over to the video game and you two can meet us there when he's finished." She winked evilly at Ami, then turned and ran to the opposite end of the room where the new videogame was stationed.

"So tell me, Odango, who are these 'gentlemen' you referred to?" queried Mamoru with a slight smirk.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "You're certainly not one of them, if that's what you mean."

Mamoru winced. "Shot down, Odango." He glanced at the nearest video game. "So where exactly is this new video game you speak of?"

Usagi pointed to a game in the center of the wall. Its title proclaimed it "Bishōjo Sailor Senshi." Mamoru frowned. "Who are they?"

Usagi shrugged. "I have no idea… all I know is that there's a new game, and it apparently has all these super cool heroine people in it." She walked to the video game and inserted two tokens. The screen lit up and started playing music. Usagi set the game up and began playing. By the third level, however, her character, a "Sailor Moon," was losing, and Usagi was getting frustrated. When a poisonous cloud descended upon her character and Sailor Moon fainted, large letters flashed across the screen: GAME OVER. PLEASE INSERT TWO TOKENS.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi's shriek of agony brought Zoicite, Ami, and Motoki running to her location. Usagi was attempting to pound the Senshi game while Mamoru held her back by her hair, rolling his eyes at Usagi's attempts to extract her hair. Now, however, it appeared Usagi was also yelling from pain.

"Mamoru! What are you doing to poor Usagi!" Motoki darted forward, and Mamoru let go of Usagi's hair. Usagi crashed forward into Motoki, as he happened to be standing in front of the game. Poor Motoki was so startled he crashed to the floor, an Usagi entangled in his arms.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed as she landed hard on top of Motoki. Mamoru winced – the so called "Blonde Banshee" was back. She'd disappeared for a while, but it seemed this blasted video game had reawakened Usagi's inner banshee.

Motoki sat up, and helped Usagi to do the same. Mamoru could tell his friend would be suffering from a bruised dignity for a few days afterward.

"Odango, is it ever possible for you to do something without shrieking or knocking yourself and/or others down?" Mamoru smirked.

Usagi growled. "I do NOT shriek and knock- AHHHH!" Usagi tripped over a stool and landed facedown on the tile floor. Mamoru burst out laughing, and even Ami and Zoicite chuckled a little bit. Usagi's face was flaming as she pushed herself off the floor, grabbing at whatever shreds of dignity remained to her.

Turning up her nose, Usagi gingerly marched to stand next to Ami. She turned back to Mamoru and stuck out her tongue.

Mamoru grinned and rolled his eyes. Motoki was back behind the bar, having snuck there quickly after detaching himself from Usagi. Zoicite and Ami looked on the verge of hysterical laughter, but they seemed to be holding it back pretty well.

PING!

Everyone swung 'round to see a little package drop onto the floor out of a slot in the video game. They stared at the bundle- it appeared to be a rolled up t-shirt. Usagi slowly walked over and picked it up. She unfolded the t-shirt – and shrieked again.

Because she had unrolled it in plain sight of everyone, they could see plainly the writing in stark white against the dark pink background. There were two words there: YOU LOSE. Mamoru began to chuckle again, only to check himself when Usagi shot a flaming glare at him.

"If you think that's so funny, Mamo-baka, why don't YOU try the bloody game and see how you fare!"

Mamoru smirked. "I pride myself in thinking that I can at _least_ do better than you, Odango." In saying so, he walked over to the video game and started playing. His character was some weirdo in a tuxedo and top-hat. Usagi laughed when his only weapons were a rose and a staff. Mamoru growled at her in reply. Three minutes later, in level 2, Mamoru's character had also died.

"What the heck!' shouted Mamoru. He looked furiously at the game and flexed his fingers, ready to crush metal. "THIS GAME IS RIGGED!"

Usagi was already dissolving into hysterics. Ami and Zoicite were laughing pretty hard too. Mamoru glared at the three of them. "Fine, so I didn't beat Odango. But I maintain, that game is rigged!" He hadn't even finished when a PING! was heard, and another bundle came out of the slot. Mamoru didn't even need to turn around to know it was a "YOU LOSE." t-shirt. When he picked it up, he saw it was white letters on a black background.

"Ok, your turn, Ami," laughed Usagi. She was still chortling as Ami took up her position at the game.

--  
1 HOUR LATER  
--

"Holy crap Ami!" Usagi, Mamoru, and Zoicite were crowded behind Ami, gaping at the words across the screen: YOU WIN!

Ami smiled shyly at the astonished trio. Her character, a "Sailor Mercury" had actually beaten the game because of Ami's use of strategy – similar to that of her character's. In fact, that was why Ami had chosen this character – because they both used strategy and cunning as opposed to physical force.

Another PING! Was heard, and the four saw yet another t-shirt come out of the slot. Except this one was a pale blue background with the navy words: YOU WIN!

Mamoru shook his head, then buried it in his hands. "This game is so rigged – how could only Ami have won?"

Usagi jabbed him lightly with her elbow. "Maybe you just can't admit I actually _beat_ you at something for once," she informed him smugly.

Mamoru stuck out his tongue at her, and Usagi burst into laughter. "Ami, Ami, Ami, did you see that! Mamoru stuck out his tongue!" Usagi continued laughing. Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly why is that so funny, Odango?" he asked.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Because you NEVER stick out your tongue, Mamo-baka. You're too 'civilized' for that, or so it seemed."

Mamoru rolled _his_ eyes. "You are the most insane person in here, I swear."

His words were brutally stuffed back in his mouth when some woman across the room started screaming her head off about lunatics and aliens coming from the moon to take over us all. All four sweatdropped, then turned back to the video game.

"Erm, Zoicite, how about you try?" asked Usagi rather nervously.

"No thanks, Usagi-chan. Maybe next time. But now, Ami," he said, turning to her, "would you perhaps join me in the café for a bit to eat?"

Ami blushed. "Of-of course."

When the two of them had departed, Mamoru looked at Usagi expectantly. As he had known, she was giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, Mamoru – "

"Yes, Odango," he interrupted her, "We can also get something at the café."

Usagi's shriek of triumph made his ears ring. Again.

--

Motoki leaned over Mamoru's shoulder as he served him his coffee, and Usagi her vanilla milkshake and fudge cake. He didn't miss the laughing Ami, and the wildly smiling Zoicite across from them. As he pulled back, he paused to whisper in Mamoru's ear, "Hey, I think you're friend has a thing for Ami."

Motoki laughed when Mamoru's eyes bugged out. Usagi turned to look at the pair. "What did you say to him, Motoki?"

"Only that it looks like Zoicite and Ami are gonna be going out pretty soon, by the looks of things," he said quietly to her so the couple in question couldn't hear.

Usagi had a triumphant look on her face as Motoki walked away. "I TOLD you!" she told Mamoru jubilantly. "Even Motoki noticed, for Pete's sake!"

"Noticed what?" asked Ami abruptly.

Mamoru and Usagi blushed. "Nothing! Go back to your sandwich and Zoicite!"

Ami blushed with them. "Ok… I guess." She turned back to Zoicite and her sandwich, but mostly Zoicite.

"So anyways," continued Usagi in a near whisper, "I was RIGHT, and you know it!"

Mamoru sighed. "I suppose that means I have to take you out on a date, right?"

Usagi blushed even brighter, if such a thing was possible. "Um… um… I guess," she stammered. "But only if you want to."

Mamoru didn't answer her statement, but said, "How about we make it a double date with Ami and Zoicite, since they're getting along together so well?"

Ami and Zoicite's heads perked up at the mention of their names and a date – Zoicite with delight written across his face and Ami with an expression reminiscent of a deer in headlights. They stared at Usagi and Mamoru, then at each other. When Zoicite saw the panic in Ami's eyes, however, his face fell. He opened his mouth to say something, but Usagi beat him to it.

"What's wrong, Ami? You don't look excited at all… don't you want to go on a date with Zoicite?" she asked, confused. Ami flushed crimson and ducked her head.

"It's nothing," she muttered. "I just can't date, that's all."

Usagi furrowed a brow. "But, don't you like Zoicite?"

(Aside, Zoicite muttered to Mamoru, "And of course it's not awkward at all talking about me with Ami when I'm right here." Mamoru rolled his eyes, but said nothing.)

Ami looked pale. "I do! I mean, I do like him – as a friend _only_… I think." She muttered the last part of the sentence, ducking her head, but it was still audible. (It was that last part of the sentence that prevented Zoicite from having a heart attack.) Ami looked up, suddenly fierce. "It's not that I wouldn't want us all to go have fun together, I just… Can we not call it a date, please?"

Usagi began to say "But why – " when Zoicite cut her off. "It's that what'll make you feel comfortable, Ami, that's what we'll do," he said firmly. "I don't want you to ever feel unnecessarily uncomfortable."

Ami glanced up at him shyly and smiled. "Thank you."

Usagi sighed, and Mamoru suddenly broke out laughing at the dejected expression on her face. "Cheer up Odango, it's not as if the world has ended," he teased. "Besides, you still get to greet my stunning face every day, so why should you be so upset?"

"Precisely because I have to see your face every day, baka," she retorted, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

Ami laughed, and the awkward spell was broken. Still, Ami's request could not Usagi from whooping loudly as they left the arcade, "We're going on a double daaate!!"

Just inside, Motoki sank to the floor in a dead faint.

--

--  
FRIDAY  
--

"Usagi, hurry up! We were supposed to meet them at the arcade ten minutes ago!" Ami yelled at the top of her lungs up Usagi's stairs. Ikuko had let Ami in and told her Usagi was doing her hair. That had been twenty minutes ago.

"I'm coming Ami! Just give me a –"

"NO, Usagi! Come down now, or I'll never help you with math again!"

Ami had barely finished speaking when Usagi jumped down the stairs, three steps at a time, to land in a heap beside her. Her capris jeans were a faded blue, and she wore a white shirt with a light jacket over it. Ami was dressed similarly, in khaki pants and a jean jacket and tennis shoes. The two girls picked up Ami's picnic basket, and they started down the road.

"Amiiiiii! That was so mean of you to threaten me with no math help!" whined Usagi. "You know I'd fail if you didn't help me!"

Ami sighed. "I know Usagi, I'm sorry. I was just impatient to go meet them."

"Can't wait to see Zoicite, eh?" asked Usagi slyly.

Ami blushed and looked as if she wanted to argue, but didn't say anything to contradict. Then she jumped. "Kami – sama, we're fifteen minutes late! Let's run!"

The two girls shot down the sidewalk, but Usagi was clearly in the lead. _Kami she's fast!_ thought Ami. _It must be all those mornings of running to school so as not to be late…_

The girls reached the arcade out of breath. Standing outside, dressed in jeans and jackets like the girls', where Zoicite and Mamoru. Mamoru looked more than a little disgruntled from having to wait for so long, but Zoicite seemed happy on the contrary. He immediately went to Ami's side, complimenting her on her outfit. Usagi walked over to Mamoru. "Why the long face, Mamo-baka?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You're late, Odango. As usual, I might add."

"Hey!"

"Just telling the truth." Mamoru scanned the streets and spoke before Usagi could voice more protests against her accused punctuality. "Looks clear. Let's head on over to the park."

--

It was about noon by the time they reached the park and had set up their picnic items. The day was crisp and beautiful, leaves already falling to the ground in uneven clumps. Usagi and Ami spread out the blanket under a tree, avoiding any wet leaves. Zoicite and Mamoru set up the picnic lunch, and they ate.

"Hey, Odango, guess what?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE A NUT!"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Is that all?"

"No – I wanted to let you know I brought you extra food; we all know how much you can eat."

Usagi had been taking a bit out of her ham and cheese sandwich. She tried to laugh and snort at the same, which ended up becoming a choke. She coughed, and Mamoru pounded her on the back. When the food had cleared her windpipe, Usagi put her hands on her hips and glared playfully at Mamoru. "Well, Mamo-baka, it appears that if you make me choke like that again, I won't be able to _eat_ that delicious extra food. I'll be in the hospital with sandwich lodged in my windpipe."

At the word _hospital_, Mamoru flinched violently. Abruptly Usagi recognized her mistake, too late to rectify. She shouldn't have mentioned the hospital, not so soon after her near – drowning experience… Mamoru had been worried sick over her because of that…

"Are you going to eat that apple?" Zoicite asked Usagi, not noticing the awkward silence between Mamoru and her. Wordlessly, Usagi passed him the apple. Her throat felt like it was stuffed with felt. The awkwardness felt stifling, like a heavy blanket in the middle of summer.

Usagi couldn't bear it. She said tentatively, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have mentioned it…"

Mamoru shook his head rather jerkily. "It's ok – I'm just still not quite over that scare yet…"

His words echoed in Usagi's mind. He was still thinking about it? Wondering, 'what if…?'

_Yes. I still think about it..._ Mamoru's voice spoke inside her head, and Usagi gasped. Mamoru's expression was that of confusion.

"What? You said 'he's still wondering, what if,' and I answered you…"

Usagi's eyes were as round as saucers. "Ma-Mamoru," she stuttered. "I _thought_ that. And you didn't say anything either… just now…"

Mamoru looked as dumbstruck as she felt. Had he just read the Odango's mind?

The two stared at each other. Hesitantly, Mamoru said, "Odango… are you saying that I read your mind, and you read mine…?"

Usagi shook her head violently. "I don't know what I'm saying…" she mumbled. The two continued to stare at each other in shock until, all of a sudden, Ami and Zoicite popped up beside them and shouted "BOO!" in their ears.

Usagi fell over in surprise, and Mamoru jumped about a foot into the air.

"HOLY SHIZNIT, AMI!" screamed Usagi. "YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

Ami looked scared for a moment at Usagi's reaction, but then she cracked up, Zoicite laughing with her. Mamoru rubbed his ears – if Odango kept the screaming up, he'd be deaf by Monday.

"Odango, since when do you speak like that?"

Usagi looked indignant. "I didn't actually say it. Geez, Mamo-baka. Like you've never cursed in your life."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. It was payback time. Stooping, Mamoru picked up a handful of wet leaves and threw them at Zoicite. Usagi, cottoning on, picked up more leaves and stuffed them in Ami's hair.

Within seconds, the four had begun a leaf war: Ami and Zoicite vs. Usagi and Mamoru.

"HA! GOTCHA!" yelled Usagi triumphantly as she smothered leaves into Zoicite's jacket. Then, the next second, "AHHHH!" as Ami stuffed leaves into _her_ jacket.

Mamoru tackled Zoicite into a huge leaf pile. Cackling triumphantly, he buried Zoicite beneath the leaves.

"Oooh, great idea Mamo – AHHHHH!" Usagi shrieked as Ami used the same strategy on her.

--  
10 MINUTES LATER  
--

The positioning of the four was as follows: Zoicite lay sprawled out on a leaf pile, Ami sprawled beside him. A yard of two away lay Mamoru, half submerged by leaves. Usagi's head was on his chest, and she was giggling absurdly from the aftermath of the battle.

Mamoru closed his eyes contentedly. He could lie here forever, the sun shining brightly, Odango in his arms, the birds – _HOLD ON, WAIT A MINUTE!_ shrieked one side of Mamoru's brain. _AN ODANGO IN YOUR ARMS? HAVE YOU GONE MAD!_

_No,_ replied his heart.

_Yes!_ argued his brain. _Just because you're on a DATE with Usagi, it doesn't mean you LIKE her!_'

_Oh really?_ replied his heart. _If you didn't like her at least somewhat, you wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with her in the first place._

_But… but…_ Mamoru's brain struggled to come up with a decent comeback, but it couldn't think of a retort to throw.

While his brain and heart argued, Mamoru watched the golden head that now lay peacefully on his chest. How had she gotten in that position anyway? _She fell on you,_ supplied his memory. _Right…_ thought Mamoru. Not that he minded. Usagi's hair was incredibly soft and silky. How could he _not_ be enjoying this? This closeness… a closeness that felt so right, no matter how wrong his brain said it was…

--

Usagi closed her eyes and just listened to Mamoru's heart beating steadily. It was so peaceful, just to lie here quietly listening to the thump of his heart. She examined her feelings. Part of her asked _why_ she enjoyed this closeness to Mamo-baka, but another part accepted it without question. Like she had done this before, or it was just the most natural thing in the world… Besides, Mamoru had saved her life, nursed her, comforted her, protected her… he was always there, whether as a conceited jerk or tender friend, he was there… Why shouldn't she like him? Love, definitely not, but like, yes… _For now, at least_, said her heart. _Who knows… you can never choose who you fall for…_

BOOM!

Usagi shrieked and rolled of Mamoru as a huge crash of thunder echoed across the park. Mamoru was up in a flash, helping Usagi to her feet. Zoicite and Ami were up as well, grabbing whatever picnic items had been left out. The downpour began swiftly, rain pelting them from the heavens.

Lightning streaked across the sky, and the crash of thunder drowned out any words. Mamoru grabbed the tarp-like blanket and threw it over the picnic items – the blanket was think enough that the picnic stuff wouldn't get too wet. Fortunately, one of the larger trees that wasn't too tall had enough leaves to block out most of the rain. The four huddled under this tree, seeking protection from the icy rain. Or, rather, Usagi and Mamoru were huddled under the tree seeking protection. Ami stood a little ways away from the tree, her face turned up to the sky and the rain. She liked the water, despite its chilly temperature. For her, it wasn't even that cold. Zoicite stood next to her, also enjoying the cloudburst. They would be soaked, but neither of them cared. For now, all they cared about was being near each other and the water pouring from the heavens.

Mamoru's back was pressed firmly against the tree, Usagi huddled in his arms. Each time the thunder boomed, Usagi would yelp and jump nearly a foot into the air. Mamoru held her and whispered soothingly in her ear. Usagi's head was buried in his shirt, but she soon calmed down a little.

The thunderstorm lasted nearly half an hour. By the time the thunder and lightning had receded to barely noticeable rumblings over the horizon, the group was soaked. Mamoru peeled himself away from the tree. His wet clothes stuck to him, much like the Odango who refused to let go of him. Only when Mamoru leaned over and whispered, "The storm's over," did she detach herself from him. There was no embarrassment in her face that she'd clung to Mamoru like a burr for the past half hour. She _hated_ thunder storms – they terrified her.

Mamoru craned his head up to look at the sky. It was merely drizzling now. He passed a cursory glance at the other three. Usagi was beginning to shiver from the chill of wet clothes and a cool breeze.

"Mamoru – how about we stop by your apartment to get dry? It's not that far, is it?" Zoicite commented.

Ami nodded in agreement, and Usagi looked ready to go anywhere as long as she could get warm. "All right," Mamoru said. "We can stay there for a while too, since our 'date' got cut short." He grinned.

Since Mamoru's apartment was only a two minute walk from the park, the group made good time as they crossed the street and parking lot. Usagi was shivering violently; the elevator wasn't much warmer than outside. The elevator reached the top floor, and Mamoru herded them along to a room at the end of the hallway. He took out his key, unlocked the door, and ushered them inside.

A wave of heat engulfed Usagi's body and stopped the shivering. The heat in the apartment was on, she noticed to her delight. Mamoru crossed the room to disappear through a doorway. He came out seconds later, bearing heavy blankets and towels. He gave a couple to Ami, Zoicite, and Usagi each, then took two for himself. "Zoicite, you can go change in my room – you can use my clothes; you know where everything is." Zoicite nodded and disappeared through another doorway. Mamoru turned to Ami and Usagi. "Unfortunately, I don't have woman's' clothes. But, I do have some of my stuff from when I was younger – they're small enough that they might fit you until your clothes dry."

Ami and Usagi nodded. Mamoru went to dig through his closet and soon brought out the clothing. Usagi and Ami dug through the pile until they found loose but workable clothing. "Mamoru, may I use your restroom?" asked Ami politely. Mamoru nodded and showed her where it was. She disappeared, and Usagi and Mamoru were left alone.

Usagi looked around the room. It hadn't changed since she'd last been there. The same dark blue walls, the plain furniture that showed no emotion or taste behind them. His rooms were like those of a ghost. "Hey Odango, do you want to help me make some hot cocoa?" Mamoru called from the kitchen. The kitchen opened to the living room, so Usagi could see Mamoru, still dripping water, going through his cupboards to find the alleged cocoa. He was muttering under his breath, "- could have sworn I had some –" when Usagi walked in and opened the first cupboard door she saw. Sitting on the bottom shelf was the cocoa mix.

"Silly Mamo-baka, it's right here," she told him a little smugly. Mamoru rolled his eyes but thanked her anyway. The two were soon at work making hot cocoa and buttery popcorn. Ami and Zoicite soon appeared, nostrils flaring at the delicious smells emanating from the kitchen.

"All right, Odango, our turn to get changed," Mamoru said. "Why don't you just get changed in my room? It'll be easier, I think."

"O… okay," said Usagi hesitantly. It wasn't like she'd never been in Mamoru's room before. Heck, she'd even slept in his bed! By herself, that was. So Usagi made her way to Mamoru's room, shut the door, and locked it. As she dressed, she reexamined Mamoru's room. It seemed exactly the same – except for one small thing. Having dressed, Usagi crossed to the nightstand, frowning. Perched beneath the lamp was a locket about the size of her palm. It was in the shape of the star – odd for someone like Mamoru to have something like that here. She dug her fingernails into the seam and tried to open it – to no avail. The locket just wouldn't open! Finally, Usagi gave up. She'd have to ask Mamoru about it later.

When she came out of the room, she saw Mamoru, Zoicite, and Ami already sitting at the table with steaming cocoa and popcorn. Usagi's eyes narrowed. "You have… food… already… and you didn't… tell me!" Her last words ended a shriek. Mamoru covered his ears with a wince.

"Calm down, Odango, we only just got them out! I was going to come and get you anyway," he rebuked.

Usagi wasn't paying attention – she was devouring what popcorn and cocoa she could lay her hands on.

--

"Hey, Mamoru, don't you have Monopoly around here somehow?" asked Zoicite. The food and drink had been devoured, and it was storming again outside. Usagi was lounging on the couch, watching everyone. Ami and Zoicite had been in a discussion of a physics book they'd both read, and Mamoru had been sitting on a recliner, absentmindedly watching Usagi. He jumped as Zoicite spoke, startled out of his reverie.

"Wha- yah, I think I do. It should be in that cupboard over there," he said, pointing. Zoicite went over and found the game. He grinned maliciously.

"I challenge everyone to a game of Monopoly! Winner gets free food next time we're at Crown!"

Usagi's eyes popped wide open. "Did you just say winner gets free food?"

Zoicite nodded. Usagi shrieked. "I'M IN!"

Mamoru groaned but got off the chair and onto the floor. "Same here."

"As am I!" said Ami. Zoicite grinned and set up the board.

--  
1 HOUR LATER  
--

"I win!" yelled Ami triumphantly.

"No you don't!" yelled back Usagi.

"Exactly, cause _I_ win!" shouted Mamoru.

"Yeah, right, what are you smoking?" yelped Zoicite.

Usagi's eyes narrowed – and in her peripheral vision, she spotted something useful. Diving over the game board, she grabbed it. "Ahhhhhh!" she yelled as she launched her pillow attack on Ami. Ami shrieked in reply and fell backwards.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Mamoru as he grabbed several other pillows off the couch. He immediately began battering Zoicite on the head. Ami laughed as she grabbed Usagi's pillow out of her hands and began beating her with it. Usagi shrieked and ran away – right into Mamoru. They both fell to the ground.

Ami and Zoicite began to go at it with their pillows, so for a few seconds Usagi and Mamoru lay in shock on the floor. Then Usagi snatched Mamoru's pillow – "ATTACK!" – and began beating him about the head. Mamoru rolled away, but Usagi followed him. Still, his efforts were not in vain. He grabbed a neglected pillow and began returning Usagi's attack.

With in minutes, the entire room was in chaos, the game completely forgotten. Amidst laughter and screams and pillow combat, a pillow suddenly got ripped open.

FWOMP!

Feathers flew everywhere! On the ground, on the combatants, on the furniture. For a second Mamoru's brain screamed at him, _This is not good!_ But he decided to ignore it. He was having too much fun to care if a couple pillows got destroyed.

--

"Ahhh that was fun," sighed Usagi. She yawned. She was lying on top of the clouds of feathers that coated the carpeted floor. Ami was lying on the couch, Mamoru was sitting on his recliner again and Zoicite… where was Zoicite? Usagi lifted her head – and her eyes bugged out. Zoicite was lying next to Ami? _Ooookay then…_ thought Usagi, and a giggle escaped her. Ami certainly wasn't shy with Zoicite around.

"Hey Mamoru, we aren't putting off any plans you had for tonight or anything, are we?" she called to Mamoru. Mamoru shook his head – then jolted up out of his chair with a muttered curse.

"I just remembered… I have my… _class_… in 45 minutes. I better get ready…" Mamoru looked around guiltily. "Sorry guys, I don't want to shove you out the door…" Under his breath he muttered, "And I certainly will need help cleaning this mess…"

"Then why don't we come over tomorrow to help you clean it?" Usagi said, having clearly overheard his mutterings. Mamoru shot her a small grin.

"Thanks, but I should be all right. If I really do need help, I'll call you – ok?"

Usagi grinned and shrugged. "Fine with me."

As Zoicite, Ami and Usagi made their way out the door, Usagi belatedly remembered she'd wanted to ask Mamoru about his star locket… but she'd have to do that next time. She waved cheerily to Mamoru. "Have fun at your class, Mamo–baka!"

When she had turned away, Mamoru grimaced. Having fun was the last thing he was going to have tonight…

--

Forty-five minutes later, Mamoru walked into his class, forcing down his immediate reaction to Beryl's presence of anger and rage. Beryl was sitting on her desk at the front, looking irritated. Mamoru gave a cursory glance to the rest of the class. Disgustedly he noticed half the guys in it were drooling over Beryl.

Mamoru took his seat at the back and took out his supplies. He then opened a book and began to read while waiting for the class to start. For five minutes, he didn't notice Beryl standing pointedly in front of his desk. Or rather, he chose to ignore Beryl for a full five minutes.

Finally, Beryl spoke. "Chiba-san, are you going to be joining us for this evening's class or not?"

Mamoru looked up, his eyes smoldering like embers. "You haven't begun class yet. Is it against the law for me to read?"

"Yes, while I am here!" hissed Beryl. "I expect your full attention to be on me at all times while in this class, Chiba! That means if I say you don't read, you don't read!"

The class was deadly quiet, watching the confrontation. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that a storm was brewing between the two irate figures.

Mamoru's gaze grew dark. "You have no right to tell me what and what not to do when class has not begun. You're just a pathetic excuse for a teacher who thinks she has the power to fail students because she can't get a date!"

The class gasped. The tension and drama were rising!

Beryl's face was livid. Her hand twitched, then lashed out, striking Mamoru hard across the cheek. "Don't you dare speak to me that way!" she hissed. "I can do whatever I want here, including failing you if I see fit. _Do you understand?"_

There was complete and total silence. Mamoru's face was frozen.

Beryl began to smile in triumph when Mamoru stood up. He shoved his books back into his bag, and shoved his chair away from his desk. Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the classroom. Before he reached the door, he turned around. In a smoldering voice, he said, "You will not be a teacher much longer; I can promise you that." Then he slammed the door shut behind him.

Mamoru walked purposefully in the chilly night air. When he reached the office of the superintendent, he knocked and was let in. Twenty minutes later, he walked back out, triumph burning in his eyes. Beryl's boss had heard him out, heard how she had used blackmail to force an affair on him and how she had struck him. Her boss had promised Mamoru that Beryl would be fired the very next day.

_A dark shadow watched Mamoru's triumphant strides. It knew it was coming soon. Soon Beryl would reach the breaking point, and then it would begin. Beryl would be the beginning. The world would be the end. And this time, there was no one there to stop it. _

_.-'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-.'.-._

Well, everyone, I'm so sorry about the long wait… as I said up top, I was inspired to work on this a lot, but unfortunately, I had a lot of planning to do, and a small bit of writer's block halfway through. Also, I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer. Hope everyone enjoyed and the confrontational scenes seemed realistic. Thanks for reading!

Oh, and one quickie note. The music playing for the video game is the music from Sailor Moon's transformation sequence in the English dub- first/second season. I _love_ that music.

Cheers,

Elen-Di


	6. Jadeite

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 6**

**Written by Elen-Di**

¡Hola, todos de mis readers! I've been dead partially cause my Dad reset McAfee… grrr… Second reason it took me so long to come up with chapter six is just that. It took me a LOOOONG time to come up with this chapter. I am not good at coming up with in-between events. This is an "in between" chapter, for the most part. Sorry, not lots of exciting stuff yet. That comes much later. :-)

Oh yeah, another excuse as to why this hasn't been updated until now: I posted a looong one-shot, called Cemetery Rendezvous and I'm really proud of it. :-) If you guys could read AND REVIEW it I would be ETERNALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU FOREVER!! (Well, not _quite _that drastic, but you guys get the idea.) I'm not sure I'm going to add anything to it... I'm thinking not, but we'll see on what the reviewers say! _coughhintcough_

Dedication! To one of the best (if not THE best), most fantabulous author out there!! EightofSwords!! (_Thunderous applause_). If you have not read her most recent story, Subject to Change, here's what you need to do: Stop reading these ridiculously long author's notes of mine and go read Subject to Change! The most hilarious, entertaining, dark, wonderful, beautiful, horrifying, emotional, moving story, etc etc I have read all year!! (If not EVER). I'm going to stop blabbing now and let you just go read it yourself. Then, when you've finished her story, you can come back and read my pathetic excuse for a story. xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do, however, own Shin Goon. NO, CHAEGYUNG! SHIN BELONGS TO ME NOW!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Don't go… please don't go…" the soft feminine voice broke, and she dissolved into tears. "I – can't… I would _die_ without you… please don't go! They'll kill you!" The words seemed ripped from her throat. Tears were pouring down her face, and she wept unashamedly into the man's chest._

"_Shhhh… it'll be ok." His light tenor of a voice was husky, as though he himself were trying to hold back tears. "I promise you, I will never leave you. Never. Nothing, nobody, not even death could keep me away from you."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yes."_

_The images blurred… shouts and screams echoed in her ears… the sounds of fighting, of killing… a terrible roar of some nameless creature drowned out all thought – the flash of a sword! Emerald eyes gleaming with malice – terrible pain in her breast – blood spurting – _

"NO!"

The word wanted to come out as a shriek, but Usagi choked and the word came out strangled, and not as loud as it would have been. If it had been any louder, it would have brought her mother into the room. Usagi shuddered, her chest heaving as if she'd run miles. She glanced out of the window – the moon was still visible, and the night was dark and still. Nothing moved. Nothing was out of place or amiss. She almost wished there would be something wrong, so that it would give her something else to concentrate on besides her nightmares of the past week… and nightmares that she dreaded returning to if she dared go back to sleep. They continued to grow worse as the days wore on. _Pretty soon I won't be able to sleep at all_, she mused, wiping the sweat off her face. Turning her bedside lamp on, she took out her journal and began to write, hoping to evade sleep until it was time to go to school.

--

Beryl walked as fast as she could along the sidewalk without making too much noise. Words barely audible issued from her clenched throat. There was a pressure behind her eyes, continually building, and she wanted it to go away. She wanted everything and everyone to go away. Most of all, she wished _she_ could go away, just disappear. Why were these emotions flooding her usually icy interior? What was she doing out here, in the middle of the night wandering aimlessly and muttering curses against a cruel world? How had it come to this? When had it gotten this bad? Why did her heart hurt so much she wanted nothing more than to scream, rage; take out her pain as fury? What was this foreign feeling invading her stone heart? Why did she want… to cry?

A sudden noise stopped her in her tracks. Beryl froze, emerald eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight as she searched for the perpetrator of the sound. Something – _furry_ – brushed her ankle, and she bit back a scream.

_Meow._

Was that a cat?!

A small inky shadow stepped out from her shadow so that the moonlight illuminated it slightly. It _was _a cat. A small dark female with a strange mark above its eyes rubbed its head against Beryl's leg, purring softly. She relaxed bit, but then tensed again. Small tremors shook her, then turned into convulsions that engulfed her entire wiry frame. Beryl fell to her knees, eyes rolling wildly. The cat retreated back a little, mewing concernedly.

A beam of light issued from Beryl's forehead. Her eyelids fluttered, and the light disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared. Her eyes opened, and she blinked, eyes re-accustoming themselves to the dark.

She spotted the cat, and frowned. "Luna?"

The cat mewed again, and Beryl gently picked it up. "You're not Luna," she murmured as she cuddled the purring fur ball. Her eyes darkened, and she stared blankly at the dark sidewalk. The kitten pawed her, and Beryl jolted back.

"I wish I could keep you," she whispered to the cat, "but I'm afraid I can't. I have to find. S… Se… S–" Her mouth closed abruptly in frustration. She thought hard, but could not come up with the name she sought.

"I can't remember! Why can't I remember?" she mumbled furiously. The cat yawned, and Beryl smiled momentarily.

_Beryl_.

She stiffened. She knew that voice. But from where?

_Beryl_.

She closed her eyes – a surge of memories flooded her mind and her eyes flew open in alarm.

"No… no, it can't be! I won't let you!" She shouted the words to the empty street.

_Beryl!_

Pain shot through her. She clutched her head, dropping the startled kitten.

_BERYL!_

She arched her back and screamed. The pain was going to eat her alive –

_FLASH_. A scintillating light flashed for a moment, but was quickly consumed by the darkness. Beryl lay sprawled on the ground, motionless.

Suddenly she sat up, her eyes snapping open. Black pupils almost blotted out the emerald color of her eyes. She grinned wickedly. "_It has been so long since I have been released – I thought you had died._" Her voice was a slithering hiss, a snake's voice. "_But I am not worried… you will disappear soon, and then only _I _will remain… I will be free of this pitiful human body and ready to consume _real _power, as I am destined to._"

She looked at her hand. The fingernails seemed sharper longer, and they were painted blood red – although they had not been before. The hand clenched, and Beryl looked back up as a she heard a tiny meow. The cat, thinking everything normal once more, traipsed back over to the woman. A purr began to start back up again in its throat. Beryl reached down, a malicious gleam in her eyes –

and blood spattered the sidewalk.

--

"Oy, Odango."

No response.

"Odango!"

No response.

"Odango Atama!"

Still no response.

"ODANGO ATA –"

"Shut up, Mamo-baka, can't you see I'm trying to _sleeeeep_?" Usagi yawned widely and stretched. She opened one eye, then quickly closed it with a groan.

Mamoru stood over her, arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raised condescendingly. Behind him waited Ms. Haruna.

"Mamoruuuuu…" the sleepy blonde muttered, "what was so important you had to wake me up? I wasn't even dreaming this time…"

"Tsukino-san, the bell rang nearly five minutes ago," snapped Ms. Haruna. "I attempted to wake you, but it seems Chiba-san is much more adept at that."

The teacher moved to the front of Usagi's desk, frowning. "Detention tomorrow, Tsukino-san. I hope you show up tomorrow well rested… sleeping in school is most definitely not condoned."

Usagi nodded, then muttered under her breath, "Neither is victimizing students just because you don't have a date tonight."

"What was that, Tsukino?!"

"Nothing, Haruna-san."

Mamoru smirked, having heard Usagi's mumbling quite clearly. Sharp hearing had always been a trait of his, and he liked its usefulness in situations like these.

Mamoru poked one of her odangos. "Gonna sleep all day, Odango?"

She glared at him with her only open eye. "I'm getting up already, geez."

Usagi stood up slowly, trying to regain her balance. She managed a few steps, but then swayed heavily, falling backwards – right into Mamoru's arms.

"You have GOT to stop falling asleep on me, Odango. Besides, what if one day I'm not around to catch you? Your brains are going to be splattered all over the sidewalk, and it won't be my fault."

"Oh yes it will," she said as airily as one falling asleep could. "They'll make _you _clean it up since you weren't there to catch me."

"Not that there will be much TO clean up, it being your brain," he teased.

Usagi jammed an elbow into his chest, not that it did much. She was much too tired – curse that stupid nightmare for keeping her up all night –

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi's other eye flew open and saw Ami rushing towards her, a half amused, half concerned look on her face.

"Yo A-a-aaaami-chan," Usagi yawned so widely she almost felt her jaw crack. Her eyelids drooped again. _Must… get more sleep…_

"Are you ok, Usagi? How much sleep did you get last night?" The genius' navy eyes glinted with worry.

"Oh… an hour or two, you know, the usual…"

Ami and Mamoru raised eyebrows simultaneously as Usagi's last response proved to be too much for her. She was fast asleep, even though she was almost standing.

"Since when does Odango only sleep an hour or two a night?" asked Mamoru quietly, so as not to waken the sleeping girl.

Ami shook her head, puzzled. "She's always so spastic, I never noticed… but now that I think about it, she has been a bit punchy as of late… you know the hyper-ness you get from being fatigued? It's been what, a week…?"

Ami bit her lip. It had been almost a week since their double date, and Usagi's punchy-ness dated to the day after it. What was going on?

"I think I'll have to take her from here." Mamoru's voice interrupted Ami's rapid ruminations.

"Huh?"

"I said, I'll probably have to take her from here," Mamoru reiterated. Seeing Ami's look of puzzlement, he clarified, "It doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon. So I'll just take her until she wakes up."

Ami nodded, distracted. "I just remembered; I have cram school today! I'd better run… I'll see you tomorrow, Mamoru-san!"

Ami dashed off, leaving a sleeping Odango with sighing Mamoru. _Looks like my afternoon plans are getting put off again…_

--

_People are beginning to stare_, thought Mamoru grumpily. He shifted Usagi so that her head was supported by his arm, and so that she wouldn't break her neck with her head hanging over his arm. He was in the park, with the intention of going to his secret cove, where he had seen Usagi in the lake. But there were so many people in the park, he wasn't quite sure walking in the park with a sleeping girl in his arms was the best course of action right now. But he didn't really want to go to his apartment… Usagi had been there before, but still, he didn't want her getting the wrong idea or anything…

"CHIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Something blonde, brown, and red slammed into Mamoru. Out of his peripheral vision – his main vision being blocked by Odango's head, now plastered against his face – he saw what resembled a young, blonde man hugging him enthusiastically.

_Hugging?_

"Jadeite, let the guy breathe!" called someone from behind him. "Can't you see he's holding someone?"

_Nephrite? Jadeite?!_

Mamoru was abruptly released, and he dropped Usagi a few inches before regaining mobility of his arms. Despite her near fall, she was still sleeping.

Mamoru turned his head back to the blonde guy, satisfied Odango was still asleep. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Jadeite?!"

The young man swept a bow, laughing. Another handsome man, with shoulder length curly brown hair, came next to him. They both grinned widely at the stunned youth.

"NEPHRITE?!"

"The one and only," answered the brown haired man, laughing.

"And me, Mamoru, how could you forget me?" whined Jadeite, trying to look pitiful. Then he perked back up. "Hey! Who's the gorgeous blonde in your arms, eh?" He elbowed Mamoru slyly.

Mamoru choked and blushed. "Jadeite, what have you been smoking? I –"

"Well, yes, now that you mention it, I have been smoking something akin to crack," said Jadeite rather blithely. He ducked Nephrite's swinging hand before it struck him.

"Do you guys ever stop?"

The three turned to see Zoicite walking towards them. He was trying to look stern, but was not managing it very well. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Zoicite – did you know they were coming?" Mamoru was in shock.

The man grinned. "Maybe. But I DO know that these two," he indicated Jadeite and Nephrite, "are in need of lodgings. After all, they only just got back."

Mamoru rolled his eyes at the innocently-grinning pair. "These 'lodgings' you speak of… are you telling me you wish to trample once more upon my good dignity and invade my apartment?"

Jadeite winked at him. "What dignity? But first, explain who the girl is. Since when are you a knight in shining armour?"

Mamoru made a face at him. "This is Tsukino Usagi, aka Odango Atama. She goes to my school… she's one of Motoki's friends… aaand… Zoicite has already met her. That about sums it up."

Jadeite turned to Zoicite. "Have you now? Well, what's Usagi-san like? Worthy of our Mamoru?"

"Jadeite!"

Zoicite smirked evilly. "Au contraire. Mamoru is barely worthy of Tsukino-san. Still, he manages. He is, after all," he coughed, "in love with her."

"ZOICITE!!"

--

"Guys, be QUIET! You're going to wake up Usagi!"

"Yeah, yeah, Mamoru." A pause. "HEY – !"

THWAPP!

"Waaah, Mamoru! How can you be so mean? I – AHHHH!!"

Usagi groaned and opened one bleary eye. What in the heck was all that racket?!

"Mamoru-sama! Sleeping Beauty has awoken!"

The shout came from the vicinity of Usagi's left side. She turned her head. Standing a few feet away, a large lump already forming on the side of his head, stood a tall blonde young man. He was grinning widely at Usagi as she yawned, stretched, then sat up.

_Ok, where am I…?_

"Odango! You're awake!" Mamoru hurried into the room. He glared accusingly at the blonde man. The latter stared back innocently. Mamoru rolled his eyes and went to Usagi's side.

"Odango, are you feeling ok? You fell asleep in the middle of the classroom, so I had to carry you out."

Seeing the still – confused look on her face, Mamoru clarified, "I took you to my apartment so you could sleep in peace. Unfortunately," he glared at the blonde man again, "Jadeite has no idea what the words 'peace' and 'quiet' mean."

Jadeite bowed gallantly to Usagi. She blushed, and returned her eyes hurriedly to Mamoru's.

"Jadeite and Nephrite are my friends that just got back," said Mamoru. "You've met Jadeite, the annoying one… Nephrite's around here somewhere." He looked around, as if to make sure the brunette wasn't spying on him from the doorway.

_S…en…y_

Usagi's head jerked. She tilted it to the side, frowning, her eyes as wide as saucers. What had that been? A voice? An alien? Her blatantly active imagination?

"Odango?"

Usagi returned Mamoru's gaze haltingly. She half-grinned, trying to slow her thumping heart. From nerves? That voice? Or something else…?

The silence stretched uncomfortably. Mamoru and Usagi opened their mouths.

"So – "

"I, uh – "

They blushed. "You first," they said together. Jadeite laughed as the pair made faces at each other.

"So, Jadeite," Usagi said, having finished sticking her tongue out at Mamoru, "Where were you and, uh –" she paused, "Nephrite?"

"We were busy being exchange students," Nephrite supplied smoothly as he entered the room. "Konnichi wa, Usagi-san," he said respectfully. Usagi nodded, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. Jadeite made a face at Nephrite behind his back, but Nephrite turned around and grinned innocently at him, as if he knew that Jadeite had been making faces at him. Usagi noted this fact with interest.

"So are you going to college now?" asked Usagi curiously when Nephrite's attention had shifted back to her.

Jadeite shook his head and answered for his friend. "We're juniors this year, like Mamoru. The program was for sophomore year only, but we ended up getting back a little later than expected."

"Ah," Usagi nodded. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, uh, how do you know Mamoru?"

A shadow crossed Jadeite's and Mamoru's faces. Nephrite looked hesitant. Jadeite opened his mouth to speak, but paused when Mamoru shot him a warning look.

"It's a long story," said Jadeite, after a moment. His dark look was replaced by a bright smile a second later. "So! Are there any good arcades around here?"

--

Jadeite was eight. He had lost both his parents to a fire… but that was only what he had been told by the director of the orphanage. He didn't remember anything… only his name. And one more name, one that he could only remember subconsciously, in his half waking dreams… The name that held more importance above anyone else's…

Even for a small boy of eight, Jadeite was unusually serious. He had no friends in the orphanage, and didn't want any. He told himself he was waiting for the perfect friend, and until then he could afford to be lonely… he didn't like the other boys either, with their cruelty and sarcastic humor…

"Is this seat taken?" The speaker didn't sound much older than Jadeite. Prepared to turn around and bite the newcomer's head off, Jadeite swung fully around and froze. A boy, maybe his age, maybe a year younger, stood before him. Midnight black hair framed his pale face; his eyes were deep blue, the deep blue of a bottomless ocean. The name surged in Jadeite's throat, he almost had it, he almost had it…

"End…En…"

The other boy's face was expressionless at Jadeite's tongue-tied-ness. His face was pinched and pale, but it showed no emotion behind those strong features, defined for such a young boy. He simply waited for Jadeite to speak coherently, without any trace of impatience in his limbs.

Jadeite finally cleared his throats and gave up trying to come up with the name. His voice cracked as he spoke. "No, no one's sitting here. What's your name?"

"Chiba Mamoru."

A surge of familiarity… but no, he didn't know this boy…

"Hi Mamoru-kun. I'm Jadeite. Are you new?"

A pause. "Yes…" Mamoru looked like he was about to say something, but whatever he wanted to say, he didn't say it. Instead he sat down, and began to eat.

Jadeite shrugged and resumed consuming his own food.

It was a start of a friendship that grew slowly, but soon blossomed. Only after a month of eating together did the little Mamoru and Jadeite start talking with each other familiarly. After Mamoru told Jadeite he couldn't remember anything about himself or his parents' deaths either, the two were inseparable. They ate together, walked together, and stood up for each other when bullies tried tormenting them. The only things they complained about to each other were their roommates. Each boy shared a room with four other boys. Only special cases got individual rooms, or shared with only a partner. Usually the special cases were the mentally unstable or fragile children, whose parents' deaths had caused more trauma than usual. The bullies were usually the ones whose parents weren't dead at all; rather, they were in prison or on probation, or seen as unfit to parent a child (usually from abuse, alcoholism, or drug/substance problems). Jadeite shared a room with one of the worst bullies at the orphanage. Incidentally, so did Mamoru. The two bullies were also friends, if one could call them even that. When not beating up other kids together, they squabbled and fought over who was the stronger of the two of them. Mamoru and Jadeite hated them, and stood up for whatever other kids were being bullied by the bully-pair. Unfortunately, this resulted in a lot of "accidents" for Mamoru and Jadeite.

Until, one day, things escalated out of control.

"Otonashi! Leave him alone!"

The bully turned around from the pale frightened boy he held by the shirt collar to see Mamoru glaring at him, his arms folded across his chest. Otonashi snorted. "And what do you think you're gonna do about it, Chiba? Make me?"

Mamoru's eyes gleamed like ice, and Otonashi barely suppressed flinching. Then he shook the feeling away. "Where's your friend?" he taunted. "Scared, is he?"

"You wish," hissed Jadeite from behind him. Otonashi spun around. There was a flicker of fear in his eyes that was promptly drowned out by the anger and loathing. Swiftly, he flung the boy whose collar he had been holding halfway across the room, where he slammed into a large table. The smaller boy let out a small moan of pain, then sank to his knees.

Mamoru rushed to his side. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly. The boy nodded dumbly, refusing to meet Mamoru's gaze.

"Oy. Chiba. No-name. Who said you could interfere with what we do?"

The other bully, Takako had snuck into the room. Otonashi rushed to his side. Together they folded arms and advanced on Mamoru and Jadeite, who had come to stand next to Mamoru. The eight year olds gazed at the larger twelve year olds. The odds were not very well in their favor.

"Why did he call you 'no-name'?" muttered Mamoru out of the corner of his mouth to Jadeite.

Jadeite's lips tightened. "Because I have no last name, no real identity. He thinks by lording it over me it makes him superior," he muttered back.

Mamoru's lips quivered into a wry smile, surprising Jadeite. "Well then, let's show them how no-names can give as good as they get!"

Jadeite grinned ferociously, and his eyes narrowed. Even as an eight-year old, his face had the look of a seasoned warrior going into yet one more skirmish. "Sounds good to me."

The two boys straightened slowly and began to walk sideways, circling Takako and Otonashi like hawks circling easy prey. Mamoru's eyes were slivers of ice once more, and Jadeite's eyes were like flaming embers. He felt a surge of strength, a protectiveness and yet respect as well for Mamoru, like a soldier for his commander.

Takako and Otonashi looked uneasily at the younger males. A change seemed to have suddenly come over them, and now the two bullies felt trickles of cold fear on the backs of their necks.

Otonashi attempted to break the spell. "What are a bunch of eight year olds against us?! Nothing, that's what! Right Takako?"

"Right," his half-friend replied. "Let's pound them into the ground!" They lunged - Takako at Jadeite, Otonashi at Mamoru.

By now, a small crowd of orphans had been drawn to the doorway by all the commotion and loud voices. The onlookers gasped as Mamoru and Jadeite swerved and dodged the blows of Takako and Otonashi as easily as if it were child's play.

Jadeite was on fire - in a good way. His eight-year old self gave way, and an older, much more familiar conscious took over. _This_ side of him knew how to fight, and to fight well. Jadeite was practically laughing as he dodged Takako's punches. The kid had no idea how to even throw a decent punch, according to Jadeite's other side.

Then, all of a sudden, the name burst unbidden into Jadeite's mind. He froze, and Takako's fist clipped him on the chin.

Jadeite reeled backwards, his mind racing. That name. He remembered. He felt so strengthened, so empowered, like he could do anything! He drew his fist back –

THUDD.

Jadeite's blow hit Takako square on the nose. The older boy flew backwards and collapsed, crying as he clutched at his nose.

Jadeite smirked and turned around to see how Mamoru fared. Before his eyes even focused, they rolled up in his head and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Mamoru saw Jadeite fall, but he didn't spare a thought at that precise moment. Otonashi had taken karate before coming to the orphanage; he was a lot better than Takako at fighting. Still, Mamoru had managed to fend off all his blows so far.

"So, think you can beat me, huh kid?" panted Otonashi, a sadistic smile on his face.

Mamoru didn't waste his breath answering. Instead, he focused on Otonashi's torso, waiting for it to give away his next move.

"Guess it must be hard," continued Otonashi, "without any parents. I mean, at least mine will come and take me away from this god-awful place. But you'll have to stay, won't you. Poor Chiba... his parents had to go throw themselves over a cliff, didn't they?" His tone was mocking. Mamoru could feel the rage growing inside of him at an alarming rate.

"Shut up Otonashi," he growled, but the bully paid no attention. He just plowed right on ahead, a mockery of compassion etched onto his face.

"So now poor baby Chiba has to defend himself, doesn't he? Since Mommy and Daddy decided they didn't like him enough to live, he feels he has to beat on twelve-year olds - and get beaten in the process, since your lousy parents aren't alive to beat you up instead!"

The rage continued to build. Mamoru longed to lash out, but he tried to control himself.

Otonashi's tone turned contemptuous. "Give it up, Chiba. Keep fighting me, and I'll make you regret the day you were born!" His eyes were snakelike slits in their hatred.

Suddenly Otonashi broke away from Mamoru and grabbed a hard wooden chair. Using all his strength, he flung it cruelly at Jadeite, who still lay motionless on the floor.

"NO!"

There was a sudden BOOM, and a flash of light. The chair exploded directly above Jadeite's head, showering everyone with chips of wood. Everyone, that is, except Mamoru and Jadeite.

Otonashi looked at Mamoru, shocked. The boy seemed to be – _glowing_, with a pale golden light. His eyes were fathomless navy depths. For the first time in his life, Otonashi was truly afraid for his life. He stumbled back, and tripped. Looking up in fright, he saw Mamoru was no longer glowing. Perhaps it had been a trick of the light. But his eyes hadn't changed at all.

"Ge- get- get away from me, you freak!" quivered the bully.

Mamoru leaned down until his face was inches away from Otonashi's. His eyes were positively frightening.

"If I _ever _find that you have bullied someone again, I swear on my parents' graves, _you will regret it._ Do you understand?"

The voice that had issued from Mamoru's throat had not been the voice of an eight-year old. It had been deeper, older, and much more authoritative. Otonashi was sweating profusely and trembling as he nodded.

"Good." Mamoru stepped back, sounding like an eight-year old once more. He calmly walked over to Jadeite and, to the astonishment of everyone, picked up the boy as if he were only a quarter of Mamoru's size – not three inches taller.

Mamoru was given plenty of room to walk as he carried Jadeite upstairs to the dorm.

--

"Ugh… what happened?" Jadeite felt groggy and his head pounded, like he had the worst hangover. Zoicite would pay for daring him to drink all that ale… _Wait, WHAT?! What's a hangover and who the heck is Zoi… Zoi… Zoicite? What is wrong with me…?_ The eight-year old looked around confusedly.

"You fainted," said Mamoru calmly as he came into Jadeite's field of vision.

"Curses," the other boy snarled. "I didn't look that weak, did I? Why did I faint? What happened to Takako and Otonashi?"

"You took care of Takako very well. I… handled… Otonashi." Mamoru's voice was incredibly bland, and Jadeite peered at him suspiciously.

"How?"

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair. He looked confused and frustrated for the first time since Jadeite had known him. "I don't know… I just don't know…" He stared at the floor, but didn't really see it.

"Are we in trouble?"

Jadeite's query broke Mamoru's thoughts. He smiled wryly. "Surprisingly, no. Ms. Takeuchi was going to punish us, but the other kids watching told her Takako and Otonashi attacked us first. As soon as Takako's nose stopped bleeding, he was sent to his room with Otonashi indefinitely. They don't get any meals until tomorrow night, either."

Something in Mamoru's tone made Jadeite look at him sharply. "Do you feel sorry for them?!"

Mamoru sighed. "They shouldn't have to go without food," he mumbled. "It isn't right…"

Jadeite shook his head, but let it go. He didn't want to argue with Mamoru right now. Then he paused, remembering. "Wait. Do you mean they're sharing a room now? Like the kids with 'special needs' do?"

"Yes."

"So, who will go in their place in our dorms?"

"I don't know. We got moved too."

"WHAT?!" Jadeite sprang to his feet, flinging aside the blanket that had covered him. "Why didn't you tell me? Who am I with now?"

"Me."

"What?!"

"Ms. Takeuchi decided that, even though we won't be punished, she doesn't want us harming other roommates. So you and I are roommates now."

Jadeite's face broke into a broad grin. "Are you serious?"

Mamoru smiled. "Dead serious."

Jadeite whooped for joy. Only later did he realize that he could no longer remember _that _name.

--

Violet eyes reflected the flickering firelight. An image in the fire – blue eyes, blonde hair; an odd combination. Black hair, sapphire eyes, bottomless and haunting. The owner of the eyes disappeared – a spark – blonde hair – a metallic glint – blood! Blood everywhere – bodies – a great shadow, swallowing up everything – Her mother, dead! Blood spattered on her hair, soulless eyes glazed in an empty stare – !

Rei didn't realize she had screamed until her Grandfather rushed into the room. "Rei, I – are you ok? What happen –"

He stopped abruptly. An odd look passed over his face. Rei's grandfather knelt beside her and brushed a strand of hair off her sweaty forehead. He knew the glint in her eye, the reflection of the sacred fire permanently etched in her violet irises.

"It's always hard the first time," he said softly. "The images are so vivid and hard to pierce together. More often than not, at least half of what you see are possible futures, possible pasts or actual pasts. They don't all happen, and not all of them have happened, so you don't need to worry too much –"

"Grandfather." Rei's voice was husky, an odd catch in her throat. Her grandfather frowned. If he didn't know his granddaughter better, he would have thought she was close to tears.

"How did my mother die?"

He sucked in a breath, his face paling. He had always dreaded the day she would ask this question, and he would be forced to answer. He didn't want to answer, just protect her; protect her from her father…

He cleared his throat. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged. "I was just curious." But the haunted look didn't leave her eyes. "We can talk about it later."

Abruptly she rose and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Her grandfather released the breath he had been holding in. She was safe. For now.

--

Rei's footsteps echoed in the silent hallway. Her raven's wing hair caressed her shoulders, the ends kissing the small of her back. It was loose, as she always wore it. It was her only feature that she was proud of – most of the girls at her school wore their hair fashionably short. But in this, as it was with most things, Rei was different. At school she was quiet – cordially polite when addressed, but very quiet. When she'd been younger, she'd been so painfully shy, but now she had no real reason to converse with her classmates. All they did was gossip about boys, hair, make-up, whose relationship was with whom, and all sorts of superficial topics. None of these things appealed to Rei; they had never appealed to her. If the girls whispered that she was odd, it didn't matter to her. She had too many other thoughts swirling around in side her head to really care if others thought her strange. Rei would rather cut off her hair than become as empty headed as some of her class mates. And yet… just because she did not seek the companionship of her classmates, it didn't mean that she was not often lonely. Rei longed for a person with which to speak of her thoughts, with which to converse about real topics, real world subjects. Not the corny, shallow, everyday things girls her age and even older spoke about. Rei longed for a real companion who she could talk to about things that were _real_.

A voice echoed in her mind, "What a strange girl… she's so quiet, and hangs around with those creepy black birds all the time… probably thinks she's too good for us," and her fists clenched. That had been the only time she'd lost her temper overhearing girls her age talk about her. The words had struck a chord in her, and they would not dissipate from her mind. She didn't mind being called strange of different, that part hadn't bothered her. Hearing the girls call Phobos and Deimos creepy, that had irritated her. But it had been the last part that had thrown her into a rage. Rei hated others thinking she was stuck up or snobby. She was quiet, certainly, but she didn't think of herself as stuck up. She hated arrogant, snobby people, and above all else, loathed being associated with them.

_Phobos, Deimos, where are you? _She called silently. Sometimes she wondered if the crows really _could _hear her thoughts. They always appeared whenever she needed them.

Rei reached the open courtyard and listened for the sound of wings. She was not disappointed. Two enormous crows landed, one on each shoulder. They cawed, the sound like a hag's grating cackle. But Rei loved the sound – it was music to her ears. The crows knitted their beaks through her hair, and she smiled. It was a faint smile, but one nonetheless. A smile that was merely a glimmer of its former self. Rei hadn't really smiled since her mother's death at age four. Strangely enough, she didn't remember her father, only her mother. From what her Grandfather had told her, her father had disappeared shortly before her mother's death. When Rei had pressed for more details, he had refused to elaborate. She had been only four then, but even now she refrained from asking questions about her past and her parents. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answers.

Until now. Rei felt slightly nauseous as she remembered her first vision from the sacred fire. She had never seen anything in the fire before. But now that she had, she wasn't sure she wished to repeat the experience. She had seen a woman that could only have been her Mother. But the woman had been dead – gruesomely dead. Her entire body had been twisted at odd angles, and blood had coated her hair and face. Rei didn't want to think about her Mother dying in such a horrible manner. She didn't want to remember her Mother at all, because memories brought only sorrow. There were no happy memories in Rei's life, of friends or relatives. It was only – had always been – her, alone. Always alone.

A beak poked her shoulder gently. Rei looked at Phobos and smiled gratefully. She had to be careful not to lose herself in self-pity. She wouldn't be able to find herself anymore.

"I need to get out," she murmured, and went to change clothes, Phobos and Deimos still on her shoulders.

--

"Jadeite, Nephrite, this is Mizuno Ami. Ami-chan, these are my friends Jadeite and Nephrite."

Ami bowed as Mamoru made introductions. "Pleased to meet you, Jadeite-san, Nephrite-san."

"Likewise," they chorused, then grinned evilly at each other. Zoicite and Mamoru rolled their eyes.

Usagi looked on, thoughtful. She couldn't help but remember the look in Mamoru's Jadeite's, and Nephrite's eyes when she had asked how they had met. There was a story there, behind the playfully grinning youths and their friendships. Someday she would ask Mamoru… when she was sure he would answer, and not turn away.

Until then, she would suppress her curiosity. Jadeite seemed an obvious prankster. Nephrite was more solemn, but Usagi had seen the humor and affection for his friends twinkle in his eyes. Some people might have found this tall, striking young man intimidating. She did not.

She liked Mamoru's friends. For all their odd quirks, they seemed to be genuinely good people. Especially Zoicite, although she'd known him longer than the other two. Especially since Ami was falling for him…

Usagi watched with detached amusement as Ami and Zoicite drew Jadeite and Nephrite to the Bishōjo Sailor Senshi video game. She was so lost in her thoughts that even Mamoru's hand waving in front of her face did little to faze her.

"Odango!"

She jumped at the sound of his voice directly beside her ear.

"Ah, what?" she fussed, trying to regain composure.

Mamoru gazed at her quizzically. "Are you all right? You seem waaaay too exhausted to me. What, were you up all night reading manga?"

"No! Mamo-baka! Yeeesh!" She glared at him and stamped her foot. "I'll have you know that I went to bed at nine! So stop griping at me!"

She stalked off towards the group gathered around the video game as Mamoru frowned after her. Something was definitely up with Odango, he decided. She hadn't snapped at him like that in a long time. And why was she so tired? He hadn't noticed this in her before, although Ami had said she'd been hyper-from-fatigue for about a week now, even though they'd been too busy to notice… but why? What was causing Usagi to be so tired?

--

"That's ENOUGH, Jadeite!" roared Mamoru as he shoved his friend out of the arcade doors, Zoicite and Nephrite following closely behind.

Jadeite had succeeded in tricking Motoki into thinking him 21, therefore old enough to drink alcohol, and Mamoru wasn't happy with it. The girls had left some time earlier; Ami had cram school and Usagi had to finish homework ("You? Finish homework?! Be serious, Odango!" "BAKA!"). That had been nearly three hours ago. And all during that time, Jadeite had been imbibing – much to Mamoru's displeasure when he had discovered it. Wisely, Zoicite and Nephrite had not said anything as they helped Mamoru drag Jadeite out of the building. (Motoki had hidden in the back room, away from Mamoru's imminent fury.)

Mamoru was about to open his mouth to yell at Jadeite some more since he was kicking one of the street lamps, but he was walking backwards to face Jadeite. As it happens, there was a dull THUD as he crashed into someone.

"Oh my – I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Mamoru apologized as he helped the fallen, raven-haired girl to her feet. He kept apologizing even as he picked up her handbag, but then stopped as he looked at her face.

--

Rei stared, puzzled, at this handsome young man who had knocked her over. He looked sort of familiar, but then again, he didn't. Perhaps she'd just seen his face somewhere once, or something?

"Hey heheheh Mamoruuuuuu," said a very drunk Jadeite as he staggered up to the black haired youth, "Whatchaaa stooooooop fooooor, huuuuuuh?"

Then Jadeite's eyes fell on Rei's – and the world froze. Time stopped. No one was there, nothing was there, except for them.

Jadeite was sobered instantaneously as he gazed at this beautiful, oh-so familiar girl. Her dark hair, cascading down her back in rivulets of silken black strands, her huge, vibrant purple eyes that captivated him and confused him, all at once… He knew these eyes. Without a doubt anywhere in his mind, Jadeite recognized, somewhere deep inside his soul, those amazing violet eyes.

Rei was just as dumbstruck as Jadeite. His immediate transformation from deliriously drunk to sober was amazing – yet unsurprising. Her mouth had twitched to the familiar smirk she wore whenever he made that change in her presence – except Rei never smirked, and she had never seen this guy before in her life.

_At least, not in _this _life._

The reaction to his actions, his voice, the attraction upon seeing him were all foreign, familiar, dreamlike, and intense all at once.

A second seemed to last for a lifetime as the two young people surveyed one another, drinking in the sight of each other like a parched man downs water.

To Mamoru's eyes, the scene was unsettling. Jadeite's eyes were locked on the girl's, as hers were on his. They seemed to be in a world of their own. After waiting for thirty seconds, Mamoru cleared his throat loudly. Nephrite and Zoicite watched over his shoulder.

For Rei and Jadeite, the spell broke. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on their heads; they felt dazed and confused.

"Um, Jadeite, are you ok?" Zoicite queried.

Jadeite, his eyes still not leaving Rei's. She looked as confused as he did as to the reason both of them had been staring at each other, especially since they were both complete strangers.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Rei asked, her smooth voice shaking slightly.

Hearing her voice threw Jadeite off balance again. He opened and closed his mouth several times, a fish out of water. Finally he responded, "No, milady, I don't believe so."

His three friends gaped at him. He looked at them, startled. "What? What did I do?"

"You called her 'milady'," said Nephrite dryly.

Jadeite blushed, oddly, with Rei mirroring his expression. He mumbled something inaudible, then turned his attention back to Rei. For a moment he seemed at a loss as to what to say.

Mamoru stepped forward. "Konnichi-wa, I'm Chiba Mamoru," he introduced himself. "This is Nephrite, Zoicite, and this is Jadeite." He motioned to each of his friends in turn, and noted with interest the expression on Rei's face as he said Jadeite's name.

Rei bowed, trying to regain her poise. "I'm Hino Rei." She paused. "Have I ever met any of you somewhere?"

The guys looked at a loss. "I can't say so," said Nephrite. "Although, I can't say the same for Jadeite."

They all turned to look at him. Apart from his first sentence to Rei, he hadn't said a word, only stood there with the oddest expression on his face.

"Jadeite?" the girl prompted.

"Like I said before, I don't believe we've met before…" he hesitated, but didn't say anything else.

There was an awkward silence. Then Mamoru said, "Well, sorry again about knocking you over. It was nice to meet you, Rei-san."

She bowed in reply and made way for them to walk past her. Jadeite had taken a grand total of three steps when he suddenly stopped and grabbed her sleeve.

"Where can I find you?"

Rei stopped briefly, hesitating. When she spoke, she looked directly into Jadeite's eyes as she said it. "Hikawa Shrine."

--

"Kasumi, don't you dare walk out of that door! Don't even think about – !"

A girl slammed the door to her house behind her as she fled its interior and her parents. Tears slowly streamed down her cheeks as she ran aimlessly into the dark night. _Why me? _she thought bitterly. _Nobody else's parents punish her for wanting to have a boyfriend, or Kami forbid, finding one. Why do they rag on me all the time? Do they purposely want to make my life miserable, or something? Kami!_

She was so intent on not tripping because of the blinding effects of her tears, she didn't even notice the dark figure straight ahead of her until she ran into it. She did notice, however, when she looked up and saw a demon leering at her. She did notice that she couldn't move, and that no matter what she did, she felt steadily weaker, and weaker… and weaker…

_No…_

Her last thought faded as her mind shut down. The youma let her slip to the pavement, its tiny intellect feeling mild triumph as Kasumi's heart slowed, then beat its last. Its mouth opened in a semblance of a laugh as it evaporated into the night, leaving a fallen girl behind. She would never speak to or see her parents, or her boyfriend, ever again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Well, there you have it. So ends chapter six, not the best one so far, but will suffice for now. :-) Once again, I DEEPLY apologize for the eon-long wait. I don't deserve the reviews you kind reviewers leave for me because of my horrible updating skills (or, better put, lack of time/time management skills). I'm not going to complain about reviews this time either, cause you don't want another melodramatic author screaming for reviews and all that drama about not having enough, etc. You get the picture. Although, just to remind you, I would be much obliged if you can find the time (or internet connection) to kindly leave a review. Tell me what you did and didn't like (especially about 8 year old Jadeite/Mamoru scene). That's all I'm gonna say on the subject, I swear.

I also apologize for any grammatical errors - I wanted to get this chapter out so badly, I didn't edit as best or check as best as I should. If there are any errors, let me know and I'll correct them as soon as possible. Thanks!

Special recommendation: Korean drama called "Goong". I LOVE it, and I am not usually one for soap opera/drama like stuff. Even if it is in Korean. They have it on youtube, with English subtitles. I am in LOVE with this series, especially the music. :-D (Any confusion about my disclaimer will be solved upon seeing the series.)

Elen-Di


	7. Rei

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 7**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Hello everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 6! I hope you all liked it, and if you didn't… send me some advice. But not too harshly, please. ;-) Also, please try to refrain from throwing heavy inanimate objects in my general direction… I know I suck at updating within a reasonable time period.

**Disclaimer**: _Breaking news! Naoko Takeouchi has just announced that she is selling the ownership of Sailor Moon to Elen-Di!_  
(Elen-Di wakes up) "Yesss!!!!!!!! Oh, wait a minute. It was just a dream?! Decrepit!"

…_And the next breaking news: This morning a seventeen year old girl named Fukui Kasumi was identified as the corpse found only two blocks away from her house. Coroners were baffled by the cause of death; however, later investigations led to conclusions that all of the energy and moisture had been drained from the body, leaving almost nothing besides the skeleton. As to how this phenomenon occurred, officials are looking into it. Next, the weather…_

There was complete silence in the biology classroom as the teacher turned off her tape recorder. Her expression was somber as she addressed the class.

"This news piece was on the radio about three days ago. No one heard it?" Everyone shook their head. "As I thought," continued the teacher. "I thought this might be an interesting topic with which to start our discussion on the topic of the human body and which factors can lead to death. Any thoughts?"

Ami glanced at Usagi to see if she was paying attention, or merely sleeping as she usually was. So she was surprised to see that Usagi was wide awake, but very pale, her eyes even wider than usual. Ami made a mental note to ask Usagi at lunch if something was wrong – especially with her sleep habits.

"So, Usa-chan. What did you think about that radio segment during bio?" asked Ami curiously during lunch, later that day.

Usagi shrugged, but she still looked paler than normal. "It's really sad. But odd too – I mean, how do you suck people's energy and moisture? And why would someone do that anyway?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Ami. "Although, speaking of 'sucking energy', how are you feeling?"

Usagi gave her a confused look. "What?"

"You've been so tired the past two weeks or so," explained Ami. "Do you have any idea why you've been so tired? Or is it some strange phenomenon to you as well?"

Usagi hesitated. Then she said in a cheery voice – seemingly normal, but Ami knew her fairly well by now; it was false cheeriness – "No, it's really nothing, Ami. I just haven't gotten a ton of sleep lately; it's nothing to worry about."

Then, with determined vigor, she stuffed her sandwich into her mouth. Ami let the matter go – for now.

--

_Amazing. I actually don't have detention today,_ thought Usagi. Ami was at cram school, as usual. How could that girl survive doing so much schoolwork? How could she stuff so much into her brain and like it? It was unnatural, Usagi decided. And to someone who couldn't study for five minutes without twitching and having her mind fly in a thousand different directions, it was unnatural.

_Dead girl… energy drained… strange phenomenon…_ Usagi's face went whiter, if that was possible. The usual rose color had drained from her cheeks continually throughout the day. Hearing about that girl's death had disturbed her immensely… and for good reason.

_Kasumi… _

And it was really all the worse, she mused, because she hated hearing about deaths or injuries anyway. Some of her classmates had been joking about the cause of death, and it lit a fire in her bones. She had become furious, and had to bite her tongue to keep herself from screaming at them. _Death is not something to laugh at…_

What she really needed was some quiet place to go, a place that offered seclusion and privacy. A place that preferably had a spiritual aspect to it.

_Hikawa Shrine._

Usagi frowned; she remembered hearing about that place. What had it been? Oh yeah! There was a beautiful but spooky miko freak there who supposedly had ESP or worshipped Satan or something similar… according to the gossip of a girl who had transferred from this all-girls' Catholic school that the "miko freak" supposedly went to. At hearing this piece of gossip, Usagi had had an irresistible urge to smack the perpetrator of such cruel gossip.

She sighed inwardly and made her decision. _Hikawa Shrine it is, then._

--

Mamoru jolted halfway out of his chair. Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite, all of whom were seated beside him, stared.

"Are you ok, Mamoru?" asked Nephrite.

"Yeah… just fine…" Mamoru replied, his heart thumping like a conga drum. He had been sitting with his friends drinking coffee when all of a sudden, he had heard Usagi's voice inside his head. She was saying, _Hikawa Shrine it is, then._

Thos words had been followed with a truckload of emotions that had crashed onto Mamoru's unanticipating brain. Shock, horror, and mind-numbing grief had pervaded his senses. He had felt a strong sense of guilt and a tinge of self disgust. He knew what he had just heard and felt in his mind were Usagi's thoughts and emotions. This had happened once before – during the double date with Ami and Zoicite. Mamoru and Usagi had only been able to hear each others thoughts, however, although this incredible occurrence had lasted only a short while. Mamoru remembered the head-splitting migraine he had endured the next day with distaste.

His friends were still looking at him oddly. "Look, it's nothing," he said, frustrated when they refused to look at him normally.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Mamoru sighed in defeat. "Fine. Where's Hikawa Shrine?"

Jadeite choked and spat out the mouthful of coffee he had just gulped. Nephrite jumped to avoid the spray, and Zoicite yelled because Jadeite had spat onto his clothes. Mamoru and Jadeite ignored them.

"Jadeite?" Mamoru peered at his friend suspiciously. "What's with the huge reaction?"

Jadeite looked rather pale as he sat back down. Zoicite was moaning in the background as he dabbed at his clothing with napkins. "Are you going to Hikawa Shrine?" Jadeite asked in what was obviously an attempt at a normal voice.

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm not sure. Are you going to explain the reaction, or what? Do you have an aversion to shrines, or something?"

Jadeite shook his head. "You all remember that girl Hino Rei, right?"

The other three nodded curiously. None of them had forgotten the strange encounter with the beautiful girl.

Jadeite exhaled rather sharply. "Well, I asked her where I could find her, and she said 'Hikawa Shrine.'"

"Ah," nodded Nephrite. "Are you going to go see her?"

Jadeite shrugged, not meeting any of their eyes.

"What about you, Mamoru?" continued Nephrite. "Why the sudden interesting Hikawa Shrine?" His eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief. "Do you fancy her, or something? I'm not sure Jadeite would welcome the competition."

Jadeite and Mamoru glanced at each other, nodded – then lunged for their friend. The tiny café dissolved into madness.

--

_Kami-sama, this is a LOT of steps_, thought Usagi as she puffed and panted her way up. The shrine was situated at the top of an incredibly steep hill, and Usagi didn't like the climb at all. _I really need to get more exercise_, she mused. She was still pondering this new train of thought, so when she reached the top of the stairs, she didn't even notice. Her foot stepping onto air made her lose her balance. Waving her arms around like a windmill, she only noticed the two crows when they pulled her hair hard enough to stop her from falling over.

"OW! What the –?" Usagi was lost for words as she stared at the enormous black birds. They returned her gaze unblinkingly, beady black eyes boring into hers. Usagi could have sworn they almost seemed human. For almost a full minute, Usagi and the two crows stared at teach other. Then, an imperceptible change seemed to come over the birds. Usagi blinked; had they nodded? Now she wasn't sure, for the huge fowl were rising aloft, wings pumping steadily. Then, without hesitation, one settled on each shoulder.

Usagi almost flinched; somehow she managed to repress the shudder that wanted to surge through her. As soon as she collected her wits – giant crows didn't sit on your shoulder everyday! – she started towards the shrine. She could see it now, a beautiful, old fashioned building with one floor. The stairs led up into a courtyard on the western side of the building, and a grove of cherry-blossoms stood on the eastern side. It was painted tastefully, but up close the paint was peeling. Still, an aura of peace swirled around the place, and Usagi immediately felt something within her relax slightly.

Right now, however, the place seemed deserted. Usagi stepped tentatively into the small courtyard. "Hello?" she called, unsure of what to do. Did she need permission to be there?

She was about to call again when a door somewhere slammed. A tiny old man bustled up the pathway, smiling pleasantly. "Well hello there, young lady. Are you here to buy some love charms?" His eyes twinkled and his bushy moustache quivered. "Surely a lovely young lady like you is interested in someone," he said, winking.

Usagi was taken aback. "No, I, uh – "

"REI! Someone for a love charm!" The old man suddenly shouted. Usagi flinched back at the roar coming from such a tiny old man. Then she remembered the crows on her shoulders. She looked out of her peripheral vision – no birds.

_Did I just imagine them…? _she thought, bewildered. But she was distracted when a girl around her own age came out, scowling furiously at the old man.

"Grandpa, what did I tell you?! No love charms, remember?!" She sounded quite frustrated, as if her Grandfather forgot this tidbit of information far too often for her liking.

Usagi opened her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm not here for –"

But the miko – for that was the style of her garb – ignored her. She was still lecturing her Grandfather.

Usagi tried again. "Excuse me –"

"Hold on a sec, ok sweetie?" the Grandpa said sweetly. "My granddaughter's gotta finish lecturing me first." He smiled innocently at his glowering granddaughter.

Usagi felt slightly annoyed, but she waited. Why had she even come here in the first place – ?

"Phobos! Deimos! What are you doing?!" the miko's voice was shocked.

Usagi looked around, and saw the two crows flying towards her again. _So you _are _real_, she thought. Just as before, one landed on each shoulder.

Usagi turned back to face the shrine's inhabitants. The grandfather looked mildly surprised, but the miko was flabbergasted. Her mouth was open as she gaped at the suddenly very embarrassed blonde.

"How – you – " Rei couldn't speak coherently. A tiny drop of indignation mingled with the shock. Phobos and Deimos never let _anyone _touch them except her. Rei couldn't believe it.

She looked at the girl with a new intensity. What was so different about her from everyone else? Even her grandfather couldn't touch the birds, and he had known them long before Rei had. Why this girl? Why now?

Rei spoke carefully, trying to remain polite. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

Usagi felt herself going redder as the miko's gaze intensified – uncomfortably so. "I… I just wanted to find a quiet place to meditate and think," she said softly. Rei nodded, still studying her.

"Well then!" The old man clapped his hands. "I'll just go in side, and Rei can show you around. Ja ne!" Then, quicker than seemed possible for someone his age, he disappeared.

Rei rolled her eyes. Then she caught herself. What was she doing, showing her emotions blatantly before this girl?! True, Phobos and Deimos were on her shoulders, but still… Rei couldn't believe she was acting so… childish. Where was her cool, calm, and collected exterior? She suddenly felt vulnerable.

"So, um, what's your name? I'm Tsukino Usagi. Are you a miko? And what are these birds' names? Fubos and Deynos?"

Rei suddenly had the urge to burst out laughing. She withheld it with difficulty, then said, "No, their names are Phobos and Deimos. I'm Hino Rei, and I'm a miko of this shrine. Why are you here?" She said the words with such abandon, Rei immediately wished she could stuff them back into her mouth. What WAS it about this girl that made Rei so… carefree? In all her years at Catholic school, Rei couldn't recall having said more than her name to any girl at her school. And none of them had ever made her want to laugh, either.

"Do you know of any place around here where I could just sit and meditate for a while?" Usagi spoke carefully, and didn't meet Rei's eyes when she said it. She had suddenly remembered why she had even come to the shrine in the first place. A wave of sorrow washed over her heart.

Rei noticed the change in Usagi's face. She looked sad, whereas her first words to Rei had been bright and eager. Now she only looked as if she struggled to hold back tears.

Rei frowned, but she spoke gently. "There's another section to the courtyard, and it's much quieter there. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes, please," responded Usagi softly.

Impulsively the miko laid a hand on Usagi's arm. Usagi looked up at her, startled. "Come on," said Rei. "It's this way." She led Usagi, her hand still on the blonde's arm.

A few short minutes later, Usagi was looking at a place completely different than the rest of the shrine that she'd seen. Enclosed by some trees, it was at the edge of another small courtyard on the edge of a forest. Apparently, the hill Hikawa Shrine rested on was much bigger than Usagi had originally surmised.

Rei showed her a marble bench she could sit on. Usagi sat carefully; Phobos and Deimos still rested on her shoulders. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Rei got up to leave, but paused when Usagi spoke. "Would you like to stay?" the blonde asked. She grinned at Rei shyly, but still with a hint of grief, the miko noted. She surprised herself by accepting Usagi's invitation. She sat on the same bench, and looked around.

Usagi was quiet for several moments. The girls listened to the rustles and creaks of the forest around them, to the quiet that wasn't infiltrated by civilization.

"Are Phobos and Deimos your pets?"

The question surprised Rei. "No! I mean, not really. I just know them… and their names…"

Usagi pondered this. "How?"

Rei shrugged. "I sensed it." Then, realizing what she'd said, turned pale. Why on Earth had she said that?! There were enough rumours spreading around about what a freak she was already…

"They seem very friendly," said Usagi. "Phobos and Deimos. They're pretty names."

"Thank you," replied Rei, unsure. She didn't know what to make of this girl…

"Tsukino-san," began Rei.

"No!" interrupted Usagi. "Call me Usagi-chan, please."

"Usagi-chan," continued Rei slowly, trying out the name, "is something wrong? You seem upset."

Part of Rei blanched at having asked such a forward, personal question. She didn't know this girl, just as Usagi didn't even know her! But another part of Rei ignored all that. Something in Usagi made Rei want to reach out. She waited for the girl to respond.

Usagi hesitated. "I… I just needed to think," she began, but then the radio announcement echoed loudly in her ears. _Fukui Kasumi… identified as the corpse… energy drained…_ Involuntarily, Usagi's cerulean eyes filled with tears. One dripped down her cheek. She sniffed.

Rei was slightly taken aback. Yet she swallowed any qualms. She _wanted _to comfort this girl, as odd as the notion sounded.

Phobos nudged Usagi gently with a black beak. Deimos hopped the small distance between the girls to settle onto Rei's shoulder. She didn't pay attention to the bird.

"Usagi-chan. Did something happen?" Rei spoke gently. When Usagi nodded, and tears began to stream silently down her face, Rei said, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Usagi shook her head. Rei ignored the little flame of hurt that rose within her; of course Usagi-chan wouldn't tell her, seeing as how they'd just met. But once again, the miko surprised herself. She asked, "Would you like a hug?"

Usagi's face crumpled, and she nodded desperately. Tentatively, Rei embraced the other girl. Her sobs were audible now, and more forceful. Gently, patiently, Rei rocked the distraught girl. Even she, who had never had a friend, knew that Usagi was in desperate need of comfort. Phobos and Deimos hopped between the girls' shoulders, now side by side, and ran their beaks through the girls' hair in an almost comforting fashion.

When Usagi's sobs had quieted, Rei pulled out her handkerchief and gave it to her. Usagi rubbed her eyes. She looked mournfully at Rei. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "Now I've gotten your clothes all wet." She sniffed again.

"It's all right," replied Rei. Where was all this abundant patience coming from?! "Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk about it?"

"Well," Usagi hesitated. Then, slowly, she began. "We listened to this news report today in biology…" she paused, inwardly steeling herself to say the horrible thing aloud. "This girl Kasumi… had mysteriously died. Her energy had been drained, or something… I didn't really want to pay attention after that…"

"Did you know her?" Rei prompted carefully.

Usagi wiped away a renegade tear. "Yes," she whispered. "She used to be my best friend, even though she was three years older. But then she moved to another neighborhood, and she didn't go to the same school anymore… we lost touch." She laughed bitterly. "Why couldn't I have kept in touch? But now she's dead… there's nothing I can do…" her eyes were lost in pools of despair. For a moment, the tiny blonde looked completely ethereal, her brilliant eyes far older than they should have been.

'If you're blaming yourself for not keeping in touch just because she died, you're wasting your guilt," Rei informed her bluntly, forcedly ignoring the little voice in her head that screamed at her for speaking so harshly. Usagi stared at her, stunned. The otherworldly look was gone. Her eyes were huge, almost as if she couldn't understand what the miko beside her had said.

"You seem like a really caring person," conceded Rei. "But that doesn't mean it's your fault she died, or your fault for not keeping in touch. She lost touch with you, too. And if you had kept in touch, you would be in even more pain right now." Rei brushed ebony hair out of her eyes. "You're not a goddess, nor do you have magic powers. You can't be expected to know that someone who was your friend years ago would die. Do you see what I mean?" Even as she finished speaking, Rei was praying silently and fervently that she had not just driven Usagi away with those words. She had never had a real friend before…

Usagi looked at her feet. "I guess so…" she said slowly. "But that doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

A small voice in the back of Rei's mind began crying out, saying she had been stupid for being so harsh. What an idiot, couldn't you see she was so upset you didn't need to say things like that…

Suddenly Usagi looked up at Rei, and smiled brightly. "But you tried to make me feel better. Thank you, Hino-san. You're a good friend."

_You're a good friend_. Rei wondered if she was having a stroke, or hallucinations. Had she just heard those four simple words, or was she finally going crazy? Maybe the devil had finally corrupted her mind, like all those girls at her school said…

"Um, Hino-san? Can I ask you something?"

Rei realized she had been staring at Usagi with her mouth open. She promptly snapped her jaw shut and tried to remember how to use it. After a moment, she said, "Yes?"

"May I call you Rei-chan?"

For a second, Rei was tempted to look over her shoulder and see if there was another Rei Usagi was talking to. But she evaded the temptation. Only now she had to remember how to make her tongue work. "Yes… of–of course."

Usagi grinned slightly at her, oblivious to Rei's churning emotions. Rei grinned back somewhat awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Her Grandfather sticking his head out of a nearby window solved her dilemma. "Rei, would your friend like a tour of the Shrine? The cherry blossoms on the west side are lovely at this time of year – I'm sure such a pretty girl such as herself would enjoy them." He winked at Usagi, who ducked her head, blood painting her cheeks crimson.

Rei rolled her eyes, but she grabbed Usagi's hand, and led her to see the cherry blossoms, hope burgeoning in her chest.

--

"Rei, it's almost six o'clock. Would your friend like to stay for dinner?" Rei's grandfather poked his head around the door, ignoring Rei's glare of fury that he had interrupted.

"Kami-sama, it's almost six?!" Usagi cried out in alarm. Rei's grandpa nodded, undisturbed by her shriek. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan, I have to get home. My mom's going to have a coronary," she muttered under her breath.

Rei overheard the last sentence and ignored the pang in her chest. She stood up, brushing her robe and followed Usagi to the door. "I'll walk you out, Usagi-chan."

The girls were silent, both wandering in thought as Rei led Usagi to the top of the steps at the Shrine's entrance. Rei's mouth had suddenly become very dry, and her throat felt charred. Suddenly she was afraid Usagi would leave and never come back because this afternoon had been a mistake; Usagi didn't really want to be her friend; Rei just didn't have friends…

The dark thoughts continued to swirl around in Rei's psyche until Usagi turned to her and said shyly, "Thank you so much for letting me stay for so long. I had fun." She paused, and smiled sadly. "And thanks for listening to me. About Kasumi, I mean, and all that… even though you probably didn't want to…"

Rei looked at her, startled. "No," she said. "I was glad I was able to help. And thank you for coming…" _and wanting to be my friend even though you don't know me at all. _She smiled genuinely, and it struck Usagi how beautiful her new friend was.

"All right then!" beamed Usagi. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she turned and started to run down the steps.

"Wait!" yelled Rei. "When am I going to see you tomorrow?"

The blonde paused, thinking for a minute. "Do you know Crown Arcade and Parlor?" she called up the steps. Rei nodded. "Why don't you meet me and my friends there after school? I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"

Privately, Rei wondered how much more friendliness her mental state could handle. She wasn't sure she could handle one friend, let alone three or four. After all, she had only ever had one friend, and for a grand total of one afternoon. How could this work out well?

But Usagi was looking at her pleadingly, and Rei felt her misgivings slip away. "All right, I'll meet you," she acquiesced, fighting the smile from showing on her lips.

Usagi threw her one last scintillating smile, then turned and ran down the steps. Rei cringed when she almost tripped but somehow managed to catch herself before crashing. Usagi turned and waved, her sheepish expression barely visible. She ran off again, and Rei rolled her eyes but couldn't help grinning. A bubble of joy rose up inside her, and then Rei couldn't hold it in. She laughed.

--

Unbeknownst to Usagi, Mamoru had waited at Crown Parlor for nearly three and a half hours, shooting anxious looks at the clock throughout. He told himself he wasn't waiting for Usagi; he just wanted to relax and think about his strange conversations with his generals – wait, what? _Friends_, his earlier conversations with his _friends_. Mamoru shook his head disparagingly. _I swear, I must be losing my mind._

_Now that, I agree with_, came Usagi's voice in his head. Mamoru frowned to himself. Was he remembering what she'd said at another time? Or had they knowingly communicated mind-to-mind again?

Then he felt the familiar confusion unrelated to his own. He smiled. _Usagi?_

_Mamoru?!_ Even in her thoughts, the exclamation was high-pitched.

_Don't shriek, Odango. Yes, it's me. Did you know that we could do this again?_

He felt her shrug. _I'd actually kind of forgotten, until now. How can this be happening?_

_I have no idea. Were you at Hikawa Shrine today?_

Her earlier feelings of confusion were replaced by shock, alarm, and complete bewilderment. _How did you know?!_ Her mind-voice sounded accusing.

Mamoru sighed. _I heard you thinking about it earlier today, Odango. Now, where are you? It's almost six. Why didn't you come to Crown like you normally do?_

_I'm aware of the time, Mamo-baka._ Her mind-voice was dry. _And I had some… business to take care of, not that you need to be nosing into my affairs anyway. Why? Were you waiting for me, or something?_ she teased.

_No!_ Mamoru half shouted in his head. _I was just wondering… geez._ Then, all of a sudden, _WHAT THE – _

In his mind's eye, Mamoru suddenly saw the street a couple blocks away from Crown. He felt the cool breeze rustling his hair – his suddenly _blonde _hair – and heard a car as it came racing down the street. Then, as suddenly as the mental – whatever that was – had come, it vanished. Mamoru was back in his own skin and pitch black hair, his heart racing.

_Oh my gosh!_ Usagi shrieked in his head. _Was that YOU in my head just now?!_

_Stop screaming, Odango_, Mamoru thought out of habit. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his thudding heart. _Yeah, I think that was me… or something like it. _He ran a hand through his hair, reassuring himself that it was still black and no longer blonde.

_That was freaky, Odango_, he thought. _What happened? I mean, did you feel whatever – that – was?_

Usagi's thoughts came haltingly. _I felt like my mind was suddenly crowded… like I wasn't the only person in my body… It was really scary, Mamoru,_ she confided, her tone soft.

_Well, let's just hope it doesn't happen again_, thought Mamoru practically. _Go home, Odango. I'll see you at school tomorrow. _

_Don't remind me_, she thought wryly. Grinning, Mamoru tried to think of anything besides the petite girl until he could no longer sense her in his head.

By that point the place had cleared out and Motoki was cleaning up. Mamoru left his mug on the table, bid his friend goodbye, and strolled leisurely down the mostly empty sidewalks to his apartment building. For once he tried to think of nothing, and to just be. This ended up being harder than anticipated, because unwanted thoughts continued to invade his consciousness, tricking him into distracting thoughts. Finally he gave up on trying to think of nothing and let the avalanche crash down on him.

Somehow, for some reason, he and Usagi shared a telepathic bond. (He grinned briefly at the word "telepathic" – now it felt like a science fiction movie.) They could hear each others' thoughts and send thoughts, but only sometimes. The day following the first time it had occurred, Mamoru had endured a splitting migraine. Now he berated himself for forgetting to ask if Usagi had gone through something similar.

As if her name in his thoughts was a beacon for their minds to connect, he suddenly heard her voice in his head once more. _That stupid brat, I could just KILL him sometimes!!! Ooooh, Shingo, you are going to GET IT!!!!!!!_

_Volume down, Odango_, Mamoru thought wearily. _I'm picking up your brainwaves again_.

He felt her shock and embarrassment. The little blonde replied meekly, _Sorry, Mamoru. My STUPID brother was being bratty again. _

_So I surmised_, he thought, chuckling inwardly. He wondered if Usagi caught the last detail.

She had. _What's so funny, Mamo-baka?_

_Oh, nothing_. He sent false innocence across their connection, and felt her roll her eyes.

Then Mamoru realized that he was standing in front of his apartment building. He entered, nodded to the man who lived two floors beneath him, and entered the elevator.

_Hey Odango, while I'm still on your frequency, I have a question. _Somehow he knew she was still there, and he was cheered when a wave of anticipation to the connection rolled through the link.

_Yeeeeessssss, Mamo-baka?_

_Remember the first time this happened, on our, _he blushed, _double date?_

He felt her blush in return. _Yeah_.

_The day afterwards, did you have a headache?_

_Yes… I did._ She paused. _One of the worst I've had in my life, as a matter of fact. Why?_

_Because I had the most vile migraine the next day as well. I thought it might have something to do with our…_ he fumbled for the right word, _connection._

_Is that so?_

Mamoru paused mid-stride as he was about to leave the elevator. _Don't take that arch tone with me, Odango. I hate this just as much as you do_. As soon as the thoughts generated, he wished he could take them back.

_Shut up, Mamo-baka,_ Usagi replied briskly, seemingly unaffected by Mamoru's harsh words. They both knew that neither of them resented the bond that had somehow been thrust upon them. Although both were confused by the other's lack of resentment, neither would admit it, and both valued the excuse to continue talking to each other.

_Odango?_

… _Yes, Mamo-baka?_

_I – I didn't mean it like that… I – _

Her thought-voice softened. _It's ok. After all, only a fish like you could screw up something like that. _

_What?! I am not a fish!_

_Yes, you are._

_No, I'm not._

Mamoru unlocked his apartment door and entered – to find Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite ransacking his kitchen.

"JADEITE!"

The youth laughed merrily, his hands full of chocolate stolen from Mamoru's secret stash. Nimbly he dodged Mamoru's flying leap, landing sideways on the couch. Mamoru crashed to the floor, cursing colorfully.

_Mamo-baka! Who taught you all those bad words?! _

Usagi's inner voice screamed at him from a corner in the back of his head somewhere. Mamoru gritted his teeth and lunged once more for Jadeite. This time he managed to catch hold of the offender's leg.

"Nooooooooo, Mamoru! You can't have it! MY precious!" Jadeite hollered at the top of his lungs, all the while kicking feebly to try and escape Mamoru's murderous grasp. Nephrite and Zoicite watched the spectacle from the safety of the kitchen, laughing hysterically.

"No chocolate! You can't have it, Jadeite!" Mamoru shouted, still holding Jadeite's leg. He got off the floor, bringing the leg up with him.

_Mamo-baka, what are you SMOKING?! I'm not Jadeite, I'm Usagi, you deranged carrot!_

"AGH Mamoru not flexible not flexible! Stop making me do a split!" Jadeite squealed in pain as Mamoru, Jadeite's leg in hand, stood up fully, bringing Jadeite into an excruciating position (for the nonflexible).

Mamoru paid him no heed. Usagi's last insult had caught his attention. "Deranged carrot?" he repeated aloud. "Odango, where have you been getting your insults? Veggie Tales?"

He heard her squawk of anger in his mind, but the fact that Jadeite had stopped squealing and the other two had ceased laughing to stare at him oddly went unnoticed.

_For your information, BAKA, that is a perfectly good insult. Its insulting-ness is wasted on your stupidity. _She sniffed haughtily.

Mamoru laughed aloud. "Oh please, Odango. Even a four year old could come up with better insults than that."

As Mamoru spoke, Jadeite tugged his leg out of grasp. However, his focus on pain-relief was short lived as Jadeite suddenly remembered who "Odango" was.

"Mamoru, could you please stop practicing pick-up lines for your girlfriend on us? No offense, but I don't think insults are the best way to win a girl's heart."

As focused as he had been on his conversation with Usagi, Jadeite's words registered. Mamoru turned to face his friend slowly, blue eyes glinting.

"I do believe you were trying to steal my chocolate, before I was interr- before I was distracted," Mamoru caught himself hastily. For some reason, revealing that he had a telepathic bond with Usagi didn't seem like the best idea at that moment.

"Distracted by _what_, Mamoru?" taunted Jadeite. "Mental image of your naked girlfriend?"

_MAMORU! WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CHOCOLATE?! ARE YOU BIPOLAR?!?! _

_SHUT UP, ODANGO!_ he roared. After a second, he added, _Wherever did you learn a word like "bipolar"?_

Ignoring Usagi's subsequent telepathic shriek of rage, he launched himself at Jadeite, managing to clobber him and still get some of his chocolate back undamaged in one swipe.

--

**AN: **I am SO SORRY, guys, that this has taken so long to come out. Honestly, I have had all of this written for months – the reason I delayed posting because this was originally only half of the intended chapter. But due to the urging of my friend (thank EmiTheStrangeXX0, everyone!) I decided to just post what I have and then continue when I am more fully inspired. (Reviews help, you know.  But I would completely understand if no one reviewed because it has taken me so long to update – I am completely disgraced in that regard.) So I most humbly ask for readers to leave me their opinions, good or bad, even if it's just a single word. This story WILL get finished, eventually, but inspiration is hard to come by right now. But I swear, I will do my best to keep going. Maybe I'll have another chapter out by the end of the summer – but if there's anything I've learned, I can't promise holding deadlines. Thanks to all who are reading, and, once more, thank you for your patience!


	8. Dreams and Revelations

To See Without Eyes: Chapter 8

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 8**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Here's Chapter Eight… hope everyone enjoys. A note to all readers, _the first six chapter have been revised and changes made_. There might be changes that affect the way the story runs, so I'd advise rereading or skimming the chapters to refresh oneself. As for other business, thanks to all who reviewed my most recent one-shot, 14 Going on 30. It's very loosely based off the movie 13 Going on 30, and was written in honor of Usagi's 30th birthday, which was June 30, 2008. (Waah! She's getting so old!) If you haven't read it, I would be very much obliged if you could and kindly drop a review. Thank you!

This is dedicated to JadeEye, who currently posts EightofSwords' new stories and chapters. I am eternally indebted to her for posting EightofSwords-chan's stories, without whom I would be very, very distraught.

Disclaimer: See previous seven chapters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night crept over the city, covering the shrine with a blanket of stars. Rei watched the subtle changes in the horizon from her window. When she didn't want to meditate but did not wish to focus on her thoughts either, she watched the fiery sunset from her window, daring the dying sun to blind her. Due to the convenient positioning of the shrine on its mini plateau, Rei's window faced directly west, allowing her a spectacular view of the city and horizon.

The sun had set, but the edge of the sky was still light. Rei's thoughts drifted and finally landed on the blonde teenager that had made such an impression on her the other day. Jadeite, that was his name. Rei closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to erase his image, burned into her memory. Why had he seemed so familiar? Why would his face not leave her alone?!

_Men are stupid and not worth your time_, she told herself firmly. _You don't need him. Besides, he was _drunk_ when you first saw him! It just proves he's a moron!_

It wasn't working. Rei sighed and abandoned the attempt to persuade herself. Some strange, random attraction was not practical; she had far more important things to focus on.

The sky was dark now, the sun having submerged itself fully beneath the horizon. Rei yawned and stood up, wincing as her knees protested against moving from their long-held position. She shushed them and readied for bed. Old habits die hard, and Rei had 4 AM meditation tomorrow.

About to shut off the lights, she paused, then closed her window with a _snap!_ The nights were growing very chilly, and Rei _hated_ cold. As she drifted off to sleep, Jadeite's image caught and held in her inner eye. Sleepily she realized she had told him exactly where to find her – not that it mattered, because he wouldn't go looking for her anyway…

--

_Bzzp… "Hello? Ami? It's Mom. I know it's late and I promised I'd be home for dinner, but one of the doctors is sick and I have to take on her shift. I'll see you in the morning – love you." Bzzp … "End of messages."_

Ami looked steadily at the messaging machine. No emotions expressed themselves across her face. After all, she hadn't really expected her mother to come home on time. She seldom did, although she promised to often. Ami knew by now just to go along with it. What else could she do?

The microwave dinged, and Ami walked absently to it and retrieved her cup 'o' noodles. She ate slowly, clearing her mind of everything. In her mind's eye she pictured a lake and held the image there, willing herself to be as calm as the envisioned body of water. Any anger or disappointment she froze before it could overwhelm her.

Unfortunately the exercise didn't always work. When she'd been younger, but after her parents' divorce, Ami sometimes couldn't help crying herself to sleep when her mother stayed late at work, which had been often. At times she had caught herself wondering why her parents didn't love her – what she had done wrong to make them stay away from home.

Ami crossed the hall to her room, still munching on the noodles. She opened her laptop and clicked on email. Two obnoxiously loud _ping!_s greeted her cheerfully. Two emails awaited her: one from Usagi, and one from Zoicite.

She opened Usagi's first, partially because it had been sent first, and partially because she wanted to prolong the wait to opening Zoicite's. Tingles of dread and excitement raced up her spine, but she ignored them so she could concentrate on Usagi's email.

_**From**__: Usagi  
__**To**__: Ami  
__**Subject**__: tutoring_

_Hey Ami-chan,  
Do you think you could tutor me in math and biology? Mom's forcing me to get a tutor so I'll actually STUDY, but I wouldn't mind half as much if you were the one to do it! :) What do ya say?  
Hugs,  
Usagi_

Ami smiled and hit Reply.

_Dear Usagi, _she wrote.

_I'd love to help you with math. Let's meet at the library tomorrow and we can start.  
Ami_

She sent the email, then turned her attention to Zoicite's. She bit her lip, hesitating, then opened it.

_Ami-chan_, it read.

_If you recall our conversation yesterday, you said you have a copy of _The Prince _by Machiavelli, translated into Japanese. Might I be able to borrow it? I would really enjoy discussing it with you once I've finished. And that reminds me – have you ready _Candid_ by Voltaire? I think you'd really enjoy it.  
Affectionately yours,  
Zoicite_

Ami stared at the closer, heart thudding rapidly. It said… affectionately yours… affectionately… yours…

The irrational fountain of joy could not be contained. A grin broke out across Ami's face. Outside her window, the moon broke through the clouds, and a pale shaft of moonlight illuminated a patch of desk. For several minutes, Ami stared at her laptop, basking in the warmth of (what her denying heart called) friendship. Another _ping!_ from her laptop startled from her reverie, and she saw Usagi had replied to her email.

_Ami-chaaaaan,  
Can we pleeeease tutor at the arcade? I promise I'll work just as hard there!!  
Usa _

Ami grinned. How could she dwell on past loneliness with friends such as these?

--

Silence fell over Mamoru's apartment, belying the chaos that had suffused it earlier. Jadeite had finally surrendered to Mamoru's wrath and promised to buy him more chocolate the next day. Slightly mollified, Mamoru had stalked off to his room, leaving Jadeite and Nephrite to find or make their own accommodations. Jadeite had claimed the smaller guest room while Nephrite had resigned himself to the couch in the living room. Jadeite had then eaten the small amount of chocolate he had managed to hide from Mamoru's secret stash before he'd discovered them. There had been another minor scuffle over who would eat the remaining amount between him and Zoicite, who had not yet left for his own apartment. Jadeite had won spectacularly (his choice weapon had been a well-aimed yoyo) and Zoicite had finally left, promising payback. Jadeite grinned offhandedly, remembering his victory over the other general. Wait, general? What was he thinking?!

_That's it, mate, you're losing it,_ Jadeite informed himself. _Since when is _Zoicite _a _general? _Ha! That'll be the day I take up ballet!_

He snorted – both at the prospect of Zoicite ever leading in combat and the mental image of himself dancing around in a tutu and tiara. He was still chuckling to himself when he drifted off to sleep.

--

_It was as if he was drowning in red._

_Everything Jadeite's gaze fell on was tainted with a red haze. A vast landscape of bluish white rock, and what looked like a large castle rising from the stone. He could see flames leaping from part of it, and strange figures rushing about around it; in fear or fury he could not tell. Above him he could see the unmistakable celestial figure of the Earth floating hundreds of millions of miles away. Yet even as he watched a great shadow covered it, but they were not clouds. Despite the scene before him, most of all his focus was taken up by two figures before him: A tall, blonde man, and a woman, several yards ahead of the man. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, dressed in a uniform of red, white, and violet. Her midnight hair whipped behind her from the cold wind rushing past her. Her eyes, as far as Jadeite could tell, were a stunning violet. She looked familiar, but no name came to Jadeite's mind. _

_He turned to look at the man, who stood with his back to Jadeite. He had thick blonde hair, cut short. He seemed to be fairly tall, and was dressed in a grey uniform and cape that blew past him from the same wind. There was a disturbing aura around him which was made all the worse by the fact that Jadeite felt an instant connection to the man – he knew him, and knew him well. Yet for the life of him he could not say who it was._

_The air and sky were black. No light shone from the stars or planets, but neither were the celestial beings covered in shadow. It was as if a great abyss had opened up above them, stretched on forever beyond the now-cold surface of the Moon. _

_Jadeite walked behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder – or, at least, he attempted to. Instead, his finger passed right through the man, as if Jadeite were a ghost and did not exist substantially. _

That's strange,_ Jadeite thought worriedly. He bent down to pick up a rock, but his fingers passed through this object as well. He stood up once more. _

"_Hello!" he yelled into the man's ear. "Can you hear me?"_

Apparently not, _he thought, as the man did not stir an inch. It was a strange sensation, Jadeite mused, being a ghost. At least, if that's what he was…_

_Suddenly the man moved his hand, and Jadeite's attention was caught when a strange metal object flashed in his palm. In his hand was a strange looking weapon. It consisted of two blades connected by a cylinder in their centers. A thin rope, colored black, had been wound around the cylinder many, many times. (Jadeite estimated the entire rope to measure approximately fifty feet.) The man gripped a segment of the rope that was not black. The rope formed a tiny ring around the man's finger, and he held the metal segment in a way that assured Jadeite the metal was very, very sharp. _

_Something about the weapon piqued Jadeite's memory. It almost looked like a child's toy, yet to Jadeite's trained eye it was plainly lethal. _

_The woman looked away from where Jadeite and the man stood, her profile sharp against the blackness behind her. Her violet eyes searched for someone who was not there, and Jadeite fancied he saw something glitter in the corner of her eye. _

_Something akin to horror filled him when he realized the man had carefully unfurled the weapon and taken aim. With eerie precision, the man snaked forward, releasing the weapon. It streaked through the air in a blur of silver metal, cutting off a chunk of the woman's hair. _

_Immediately the woman was alert and crouched in a defensive position. Her face was a warrior's mask, schooled to conceal emotion. She stared steadily at the place where the man stood for several seconds, then looked away. Suddenly it dawned on Jadeite – the woman could not see the man – which was why she had not been able to see the attack, either. And yet… Jadeite studied her face carefully. He could have sworn she still_ knew _exactly where the man was… although that could have been deduced from the attack that cut off a piece of her hair._

"_I know you're there," the woman said quietly, and Jadeite started. "Your mind is still linked to mine. Or have you forgotten that along with everything else?"_

_The man laughed, a chilling sound that froze the marrow in Jadeite's bones. He could not say how, but he_ knew _that laugh – a fact that frightened him more than anything that had happened so far. The man's outline glittered, and then he appeared more_ solidly_. Apparently the woman could see him now, because she glared at him._

"_You cannot harm me," the man laughed darkly. "You are far too weak; it costs you to even look at me." _

_Jadeite blinked, and therefore missed the woman's movements. She now held a golden bow and arrow, and only then did Jadeite see the quiver full of arrows strapped across her back. _

"_No matter my feelings, I will stop you," the woman responded lowly. "My loyalty runs far deeper to my Princess than to traitors." _

_Her hand moving impossibly fast, she released the arrow. It flew straight and true, aimed directly for the man before Jadeite. Jadeite cringed, mentally preparing himself to see the man die a rather painful death. The man did not move, only continued to stare straight ahead. The_ _arrow, however, missed the man's heart and wound up in his shoulder. The man laughed once more, waves of icy cold air emanating from his body. Jadeite gasped – the arrow disintegrated, and there was no wound. _

"_Obviously, Priestess, your magic is not as powerful against me as you had hoped," the man said smugly. The woman merely looked at him, emotions swirling behind her eyes. _

_Suddenly, the man disappeared – Jadeite started in surprise – and reappeared directly behind the woman. Somehow in between teleporting and landing behind the woman, a knife had appeared in his hand. Jadeite began to shout, to warn the woman of her immediate danger, but it was too late. The knife pressed against her throat, tracing a line of scarlet across the beautiful pale skin. _

_The woman did not move. Her violet eyes blazed in her set face, and for a moment Jadeite had the eerie sensation that she saw him – despite the fact that he appeared to be a ghost to her – dimension? World? He had no substance, after all. _

_The man grabbed the woman by the hair and pulled with all his might, and still she did not utter a sound. "Stubborn today, aren't we, Priestess?" the man sneered. His thick blonde hair shielded his eyes as he gazed down into his captive's. _

_When his captive refused to grace him with an answer, the man grew furious. He slashed his knife across the woman's hair, shearing off the silky black waterfall. Jadeite cried out, but still the woman refused to fight. The man then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air for several seconds. She dangled limply, looking as if she had simply given up. He then threw her against a short stone wall several yards away. A cloud of grit, dust, and stone flakes swept the area where the Priestess landed, as well as a loud CRACK! that announced that the wall had broken underneath her impact. _

_The man stalked towards where she lay, limp against the dark stone. Blood seeped underneath her uniform (a white leotard with a pleated skirt, bow and sailor collar, Jadeite noted), but her breathing remained even. Yet already the man was on top of her. He showered blows over her face, her arms, her torso, knocking the wind out of her only to slap her so hard her lip split. _

_Jadeite roared furiously and ran towards the pair, determined to help but forgetting he could do nothing here. He was no better than a ghost. _

_A glint of silver caught his eye, and as if in slow motion, he saw the hand holding the knife swing high into the air – _

_- only to lodge itself firmly underneath the woman's ribs. _

_Blood streamed from the wound, staining the purity of her white uniform. Her eyelids fluttered, but still the woman did not move, even as the breath fled her body. A minute passed, and she grew stiller. Yet her eyes blazed out ever fiercer, as if in defiance of the fate that surely awaited her. She watched her to-be-murderer, and Jadeite was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over onto her cheeks. _

_If preparing to watch the beautiful woman die was not bad enough, nothing would prepare him for the sight he was about to see. The would-be killer of the beautiful Priestess stood up, smirking, and turned to face Jadeite. For a second, Jadeite felt dizzy. Instead of seeing a coldhearted murderer, Jadeite saw – _

_- well, himself. _

--

Jadeite jolted awake, a scream still ringing in his ears. It took him several moments to realize that it was he who had just screamed himself awake. He breathed heavily, and his nightshirt was soaked in a cold sweat.

It's just a nightmare, he told himself in a mantra, over and over again. Yet the words could not eras the horrific images that flashed through his mind. The woman who looked exactly like – who was Rei – dying by his hand, over and over and over - !

A light clicked on in the hallway outside his room, and he heard two someones pounding on his door.

"Jadeite! Are you all right?" Mamoru yelled through the door.

"Jadeite!" he heard Nephrite's voice, usually so calm, now rough with anxiety. He tried to speak, but his raw throat only permitted a dry croak. He tried again. "Come in."

Mamoru and Nephrite burst in, their eyes filled with concern. "Are you all right, Jade?" Mamoru asked again. "Why were you screaming?"

Jadeite shook his head, trying to clear the cobweb of dreams still surrounding it. "I… I had a nightmare," he said, his tone carefully neutral. "It was probably nothing. I'm fine."

Mamoru and Nephrite exchanged unconvinced looks, and Jadeite grew irrationally irritated. "I'm fine! It was just a stupid nightmare!"

Mamoru eyed him carefully, and Jadeite immediately felt ashamed for losing his temper. "Sorry," he muttered. "I…"

"You'll feel better tomorrow," Mamoru said. "It's fine. Good night, Jadeite."

He and Nephrite left, carefully shutting the door behind them. In the darkness Jadeite sighed, kneading his eyes with clenched hands. That dream had been so… _terrifying_… where on Earth did his subconscious come up with that one? The image of the woman who was Rei flashed before his eyes, and he shuddered. He couldn't bear it.

Outside the door and several steps down the hallway, Nephrite turned to Mamoru. "What was that?" he asked. "I've never seen him react like that before…"

"Nor have I," Mamoru replied thoughtfully. "I've seen him angry, but never lose control from fear… or whatever it was that dream made him feel…" His mind flashed back on the look on Jadeite's face when he and Nephrite had entered – one of pure terror. _It's a good thing I was already awake, I guess…_ he thought somewhat ruefully. He himself had been awakened by a dream, although it had not been a nightmare. Mamoru had awoken from the shock of the dream itself – it was one he had not experienced for several years, though he had had it continuously at one point in time. He was slightly disturbed that the dream had returned now… when he thought he had finally gotten rid of it and the haunting feeling that accompanied it…

They were in front of Mamoru's bedroom door, so he bid Nephrite good night. In the living room Nephrite paused before clambering back onto the sofa, looking out of the glass doors that led onto the balcony. His eyes narrowed. _The stars are abnormally bright tonight… Mars and Venus especially…_ he pondered the sky for several more minutes, his eyes caught up in the brilliant constellations. Finally he tore his eyes away and went to sleep, bidding the winking stars and planets farewell.

--

The hours passed as the night grew darker, then fractionally lighter. Jadeite tossed and turned until his sheets were about to strangle him. Freeing himself, he glanced at the clock. 4 AM.

_Far too early for anyone to be awake,_ he mused. _And I cannot bloody fall asleep… _But he knew that it was not some sort of insomnia that barred sleep from his mind. Images from that nightmare continued to plague him until he no longer desired sleep for fear that the nightmare would return. Periodically he checked the alarm clock, counting the minutes until he could go outside without seeming like a suspicious creeper.

4:30…

4:35…

Blood spurted from the girl who was Rei and her eyes welled up in tears and spilled over…

4:40…

4:45…

When was the damn sunrise?!

4:55…

5:00…

Jadeite banged his head against the pillows, partially to scare the nightmare away and partially to give himself something to do.

5:10…

5:15…

The sky outside was still an inky black – sunrise was at least two hours away.

5:20…

5:25…

The hour be damned! He would go crazy lying here one more minute. He had to go somewhere, anywhere, away from these haunting images. He got up, a slight ache in the front of his cranium. _The headache's probably just from lack of sleep_, he thought, but he knew he didn't believe himself.

--

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

An alarm clock blared to life, only to be quickly stifled with a pillow thrown in its general direction. A groan emitted from a pile of sheets and blankets in the middle of the bed. A hand with scarlet nails shoved the pile out of the way, and Beryl emerged, her gleaming curls in disarray. She blinked blearily, and looked at the obnoxious time-telling device. It read 6 AM.

She got up slowly, loathe to leave the warmth of the bed. As she looked out the tiny window beside it, she tried to recall the previous day. She had been walking out late at night, trying to vent her swirling emotions with the exercise. She'd seen a cat… and then what?

Beryl frowned deeply, she couldn't remember what had happened after that. She supposed somehow she must have gotten home… but she hadn't been drunk…

The flashing light of her messaging machine caught her eye. She pressed the button to play all new messages.

_Bzzt… Monday, October 12, at 7 PM. "Ms Negave, this is Matsushita-san's secretary. Please call him at your earliest convenience to discuss the class you teach at Tokyo University. Thank you." _

_Wednesday, October 14 at 5:30 PM. "Ms Negave, this is Matsushita-san's secretary again. Please come down to his office as soon as you get this message." …Bzzt… End of Messages._

Beryl gaped at her machine. She repeated the messages, just to make sure she had heard the date correctly. How could she not remember the past three days?!

She looked at her clock again, and swore colorfully. Next to the time, it read _Friday, October 16, 1992._ She looked from her messaging machine to the clock, then back again, eyes wild. _How in the HELL did I miss an entire week?! _she thought, frightened out of her wits. She had been walking and seen the cat on _Sunday_ night… why could she not remember an entire WEEK?!

For a second she wanted to think she was imagining this, or dreaming. Surely it was Monday morning, and nothing strange had happened. Could someone be playing a prank? _If they are, they are about to find themselves at the bottom of the river_, she thought murderously. The light from her lamp refracted in her eyes and glinted crimson. Then she shook herself – there was only one way to find out if she had missed a week or not. She had to go somewhere – and wait, WHAT had that secretary been calling about…? Her class…?

--

Jadeite's legs carried him to Hikawa Shrine without his even realizing it. He had wandered around Tokyo for several hours, waiting for the sun to rise. When his stomach had rumbled with hunger, he'd gone absentmindedly to Crown, remembering that he'd eaten there before. Motoki, however, remembered him as the hooligan who'd convinced Motoki that he was 21 and therefore allowed to have alcoholic beverages. Their second encounter had gone something like this:

Jadeite: Hey man, do you serve breakfast?

Motoki: (still half asleep and wary of anyone who walks in at 6:30 AM) Yeaaah… (then getting a good look at him) Hey now! I remember you! Don't be trying any other funny business with me or I'll knock your block off!

Jadeite: (completely confused, due to lack of memory after initially tricking Motoki) Uhh… Okaay… (cringing away)

He had eaten quickly, restless to be wandering once more. He didn't know where he was wandering to, but apparently his feet did, as they led him without prompting to Hikawa.

Jadeite stared at the old stone steps before him and swallowed. There had to be over one hundred! What, were the architects out to make people exercise their bodies as well as spiritualities?

_Who knows,_ his brain said wearily. _Just get on with it_.

Half an hour and 150 steps later, Jadeite reached the actual Shrine. He saw the courtyard just as Usagi had, and, like Usagi, was unaware of two feathered projectiles until it was too late.

"OUCH!" he yelped as Phobos and Deimos attacked him mercilessly, beaks and talons digging into whatever skin they could find. Jadeite tried desperately to swat them away, to no avail.

--

Inside the thin-walled meditation room, Rei abruptly jolted out of her trance before the sacred fire to the sound of someone crying out in pain, accompanied by Phobos and Deimos' angry caws. For a minute the miko was sorely tempted to let the idiot who had come to the shrine so early in the morning be pecked to death. Then her better side took charge, and she sighed. She slid some shoes on and walked out into the courtyard, her temper rising with each step. She did NOT appreciate interruptions to her meditations!

Outside, she blinked in the wan light provided by strategically-placed lamps. The sun was barely beginning to rise, and a chilly breeze decided to twist itself around her. A few steps later she saw the whelp who Phobos and Deimos were attacking. He cried out again as Deimos landed a well-aimed peck on his cheekbone.

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Phobos! Deimos!" she called abruptly. "Stop!"

The birds gave a few more blows for good measure – Phobos pulled out a piece of hair as a parting gift – then flew over to land on Rei's shoulders. The man looked up, gratitude as evident as the scratches on his face.

Rei paled, recognizing him: Jadeite!

Now he recognized her as well, for he stopped short, wonder and what almost looked like frantic relief in his eyes. Rei shifted, the weight of his stare making her uncomfortable.

"Are – are you all right?" Jadeite asked hoarsely. His dream flashed in his mind's eye.

Rei glanced at him oddly. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that, seeing as how you just got attacked by crows?"

"Your crows," he observed. Rei shrugged, her eyes not leaving his. "Why were they attacking me?" he asked lightly. "Have I offended you somehow?"

Rei snorted. "Almost anyone would have been offended, meeting you as I did," she sniffed. "You're absolutely ridiculous."

Jadeite grinned widely. "I believe you're referring to the state I was in when we met?"

Rei raised an eyebrow but did not reply.

He laughed. "And here I was, wondering if I'd left a good impression on you! It appears I needn't have worried!"

Rei fought the amused grin that wanted to escape her lips. "Well, I suppose Phobos and Deimos had a much better impression than I," she said sarcastically.

"Well, pets often feel the extremes of their master's emotions," Jadeite quipped.

Rei's temper flared. "They're NOT pets. And you made that up."

"That I did," he said easily, and grinned unashamedly. "Sorry. If not pets, then what?"

Rei never got a chance to reply, for at that moment someone else entered the courtyard, panting slightly from the stone steps. Both Rei and Jadeite turned to see who the newcomer was: a man, well built and probably in his early twenties and smartly dressed with neat brown hair and glasses. He stopped a few paces away from Rei and bowed. She returned the formality, her puzzlement concealed.

"Do I have the pleasure of addressing Hino Rei-san?" the man inquired.

"Yes, I am Hino Rei. May I help you…?"

The man drew a card from the breast pocket of his jacket and handed it to her. "I'm Mr. Kaidou, your father's personal assistant. He sent me to make sure you lived here, and to assure you that he'd be contacting you personally within the coming week. If you have any questions, feel free to call me at the numbers on my card – both my cell phone and work numbers are listed." He nodded in its direction. "Good day, Hino-san."

His message delivered, he turned smartly and retreated back down the stone stairs.

There was a roaring in her ears, drowning out all other sound. Rei could see Jadeite asking her something because his mouth moved, but no sound penetrated her ears. Her knees abruptly melted, and she sank to the ground. The roar in her ears was replaced by her grandfather's magnified voice, saying "Your father died before your mother died before your mother died before died before…"

--

Jadeite watched the man deliver his message with blatant distaste. Whomever this yuppie was, and whomever this father figure was (Jadeite assumed Rei didn't know or hadn't seen her father for some time, as he'd sent his _assistant_ to find out where she lived), but the message had been treated as if it were a business arrangement. The dude (the father, that was) could have at least had the decency to come see her himself. He didn't have to relegate his family duties to an _assistant_… Jadeite's blood boiled as he thought about it; the indecency with which this man treated his daughter brought back scars from his own childhood, when he had had no parents at all.

As the man left, Jadeite got a good look at Rei's face and almost immediately panicked. Her face was stark white and clammy, her pupils had dilated so widely they nearly drowned out her violet irises.

"Rei!" he cried out, startled. "Rei – are you all right?" He took a half step towards her, hesitating, then closed the distance between them in three bounds when she sank to the ground. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her as much as he dared. "Rei. Rei! Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Her eyes flickered towards him, but her eyes were unfocused, not seeing him. "Grandfather," she muttered. Her pupils were still dilated, scaring the hell out of Jadeite. He had never seen anyone act this way before, and –

Wait. Her father… Jadeite's mind gripped logic and clenched it tightly. Her father had had to _find_ her. She looked as if she was about to faint, meaning she probably didn't know he had existed. This was beyond something he could handle… if she lived with her grandfather, he would probably know what to do. And yet he didn't want to leave her there in the barely rising sun to search the shrine and its extensive grounds to find the man. _What should I do?_ He wondered, panic beginning to crack the shell logic had formed. Rei looked nearly catatonic… and suddenly the nightmare submerged Jadeite more strongly than it had yet, and Rei was no longer Rei on the ground, fainting, she was the beautiful priestess, tears spilling out of her eyes even as she lay dying on the ground, killed by Jadeite himself…

His vision cleared, and with it his uncertainty. He shifted the girl and swept her up into his arms, supporting her completely against him, bridal style. Her head fell so that it rested on his shoulder in the crook between his collar bone and his neck. Her arms fell to her sides limply, and Jadeite's grip around her back and under her knees tightened. He began walking towards the shrine, his eyes peeled for anyone resembling a grandfather.

Fortunately for the both of them, his search lasted all of three seconds. Attuned to the sound of footfalls from several meters away, lest one of them belong to a cute young girl in search of a love charm, Rei's grandfather popped from behind the doors of the shrine almost immediately. His lips, curled into a broad smile, fell immediately to be replaced a frown fraught with concern when he saw his granddaughter and the youth who carried her. He ran forward to meet them.

"Is she all right? What happened? Who are you?" The last query was given with slight suspicion as Grandfather noted the protective grip Jadeite carried Rei in.

"Jadeite, sir," he replied. "I was talking with your granddaughter when a man came… said something about her father finding her and arranging a meeting with her sometime later this week…" He trailed off, shocked, when a look of pure terror entered the older man's eyes.

"Her father? You're sure?" the old man whispered. "Did he actually… Was he actually there?"

"No," said Jadeite, growing more confused and worried by the second. "It was his assistant, Mr. Kaidou."

A hint of relief entered the old man's eyes. "I see," he murmured. His gaze returned sharply to Jadeite, and there was no hint of fear, For a second Jadeite wondered if he had imagined the look of terror in his eyes.

"She looked shocked, and then she sank to her knees… I went to her to see if she was ok, but then she went almost catatonic on me… and she said 'Grandfather'… so I picked her up and went to find you. Sir," he added, seeing the grandfather's sharp gaze flicker between him and Rei.

Rei stirred in Jadeite's arms. He shifted her so that her head faced outwards and was intensely relieve to see that her eyes were back to normal. That relief was promptly followed by wariness; the look that replaced the blankness in Rei's eyes was one of pure, unadulterated fury.

Rei turned her head and looked momentarily surprised to see Jadeite. Then her expression hardened once more, but Jadeite sensed her anger was not directed at him. "Please put me down, Jadeite," she said quietly. "I'm fine now." She hesitated, then said harshly, "You should probably go. Please don't come back."

Jadeite let her down wordlessly. He felt completely numb – why did she ask him not to return? Did she think he was an idiot? That he could just turn his back on her and forget that strange connection they'd – he'd felt since he first laid eyes on her?

"Please go," she asked again, but this time her voice was rough with suppressed emotions. Jadeite turned away and left, desperately fighting the bitter tears that fought with tooth and nail to escape his tear ducts. He did not look back, and so he did not see the look Rei shot after him – one filled with regret, longing, and salty water.

Rei turned her back on Jadeite's retreating one and faced her grandfather once more, forcing the fury to return. Her violet eyes crackled with anger. "You lied to me."

"Rei – " he began, desperately trying to stop the outburst, but it was too late.

"YOU'VE LIED TO ME ALL MY LIFE; WHY THE _HELL_ DID YOU TELL ME MY FATHER HAD _DIED_ WHEN HE HAS BEEN ALIVE ALL THESE YEARS AND LOOKING FOR ME! _LOOKING_ FOR _ME!_ WHAT, DID YOU HIDE ME FROM HIM WHEN I WAS YOUNG?! HAVE YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT MY MOTHER AS WELL? YOU – "

"Rei!" her grandfather pleaded. "It was for your own protection! Please, listen to me; there's so much you don't know – "

"PROTECT ME FROM HAVING A GOOD LIFE, YOU MEAN? PROTECTING ME FROM ACTUALLY HAVING A DECENT _FAMILY_; A DECENT_ LIFE_ – "

Rei broke off abruptly, though her fury was undiminished. "I hate you," she spat, then wheeled around and fled into the sanctuary of her room.

The old man sagged against the wall. He looked and felt as if he had instantaneously aged thirty years – he was old already, though he never appeared to be. He always put out an aura of cheeriness and spryness that belied the creaking of his arthritic bones. Rei's outlash had cut him deeply; he actually felt as if something had punctured his wheezing heart.

Why had this happened _now_? Why, after all these years, had her father finally tracked her down? Was it not enough that his wife had died and his daughter disappeared without too much scandal; now he was actually searching for her? What was his façade now? What did he want with Rei? It was a slight comfort to him that since he had sent his assistant to meet her first, he obviously couldn't mean her harm… could he? He wouldn't hurt her if he was publicly searching; it wouldn't make any sense…

His head began to ache, and the old man sensed a migraine coming on. First Rei's vision about her mother (for he had guessed that was what the sacred fire had shown her; why else would her first question after seeing it be about her mother's death?), now this… Everything was happening at once, and it frightened the old man. He didn't want to think about Rei's father, Rei's mother, about the past in general… The past was too painful to revisit, why was that bastard coming back and bringing it all with him…?

--

A much as he didn't want to leave Rei, it suddenly occurred to Jadeite that his first day of school since his return from Spain. It was with ill humor he speedily returned to Mamoru's apartment, dressed at least somewhat presentably, then hitched a ride from a somewhat disgruntled Mamoru, who had been stepping out the door when Jadeite had zoomed in. He, Nephrite, and the unusually somber Jadeite barely made it to school on time, although it didn't atter as much for Jadeite and Nephrite because they had re-orientation. (Essentially, they were treated to a "Welcome-back-to-our-school-and-here-are-all-the-rules-and-regulations-in-case-you've-forgotten!" session.) Zoicite was there as well, lips coiled into a thin smirk as one of the assistant principles droned on endlessly about punishments given for certain infractions, etc, etc. Only one thing pierced Jadeite's clouded mind as they listened to the man ramble on: the realization that one of their number was missing.

"Where's Kunzite?" he asked Nephrite in an undertone as the principle launched into a description of the cafeteria system.

"He's in England still," Nephrite muttered back out of the corner of his mouth. "The English students return a few weeks later, remember?"

"Do you have a question, Mr. Stanton?" the guide addressed Nephrite frostily, irked that the youths weren't playing close attention.

"No, sir," Nephrite replied calmly even as he jabbed an elbow into Zoicite's ribs, who was snickering. Both principle and Zoicite glared at him, then the man returned to his long-winded explanation.

"Since when do you have an American last name, Mr. _Stanton_?" breathed Zoicite.

"That was the last name they gave me in the US, since they couldn't pronounce my adopted one," Nephrite muttered under his breath. "Apparently my transcripts got sent back with the name 'Maxfield Stanton' written on them. I'm changing them today!" he added, before Zoicite could explode with laughter.

Jadeite heard the entire exchange, but he was too focused on Rei and that morning to find the humor he normally would have. In fact, when he made no smart-mouth comment, Zoicite and Nephrite turned and looked at him with astonishment and concern, respectively. Jadeite paid them no attention, only continued to brood over his nightmare and morning encounter with Rei.

Neither of his friends could do anything, however, for at that moment the principle proceeded to pass out their schedules. Zoicite looked anxiously at his, which was comprised of:

Period 1: Physics (Advanced)  
Period 2: Chemistry (Advanced)  
Period 3: Modern World History  
Period 4: Calculus (Advanced)  
Lunch  
Period 5: Japanese Literature  
Period 6: Physical Education

"Damn I forgot gym's required all four years…" he muttered a little too loudly, but fortunately for him the assistant principle was already speaking.

"As you may have noted, it's time for lunch," he said sourly. "Shall I escort you to the cafeteria?"

"No, thank you; I'm sure we can find it," Nephrite said stoically, pointing to the cafeteria doors three feet to their right. The assistant principle flushed, muttered something under his breath concerning "…insolence… stupid teenagers…" and stalked away.

The three youths glanced at each other – or rather, Nephrite and Zoicite did, while Jadeite flicked his eyes up in irritation, then returned to his preoccupied brooding. "Well… shall we go?" asked Zoicite haltingly. He glanced at Jadeite, then whispered to Nephrite, "What do you think is the matter with him?"

"You can stop discussing me as if I'm not there," said Jadeite loudly. "Stop acting like gossiping hens and leave me alone." He strode into the cafeteria.

Nephrite whistled lowly. "Something's eating him. But mind you leave him alone," he told the younger teen crossly. "That wasn't polite."

He walked into the cafeteria as well and Zoicite followed, making faces at his back.

--

Jadeite wasn't quite sure where he'd been stalking off to, but at the moment he didn't really care. Suddenly a small blonde hurricane hurtled towards him, then stopped within three feet of barreling him over. Jadeite blinked. "Usagi-chan?"

"How are you, Jadeite-kun?" she asked. She peered behind him, grinned, then returned her attention to him. "Would you and the others like to eat lunch with us?" She paused, as if debating something, then said, "And Mamo-baka can come as well if he wants to."

"We'd be honored," said Nephrite, materializing at Jadeite's elbow. "Lead the way, Usagi-san."

She obliged, chatting away merrily. She led them to a door going outside into a charming little courtyard. She pointed to where Ami and Naru sat, and said cheerfully, "We thought it would be nice to eat outside today, since it probably won't be this nice anymore." She was about to go outside herself when she caught sight of Mamoru walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey Mamo-baka!" she called. He didn't appear to hear, so she tried again. "Mamoru!" Still nothing. "Fine," she muttered mutinously. "We'll try it the hard way." _MAMO-BAKA!!_

_OUCH!_ he roared back. _Are you TRYING to break my eardrums?!_

_That'd be kind of hard seeing as you're not hearing with your EARS,_ she thought acidly. _You're so deaf I had to resort to other methods of getting your attention._

Along their connection, Mamoru felt waves of irritation, but under that he sensed eddies of hurt.

_Sorry I yelled, Odango,_ he apologized, feeling guilty. _What is it you needed me for?_

_I've commandeered your friends to eat outside. Would you like to come too?_

Mamoru's thoughts became lightly teasing. _Odango, where are all these stellar vocabulary words coming from? I'm impressed._

_You're only impressed because _you _wouldn't have been able to come up with them yourself_, she retorted.

Mamoru chuckled inwardly. _Touché. _

He walked over to her where she held the door open for him. They stood there for a minute, grinning at each other. Then Usagi, feeling faintly embarrassed, kicked him lightly in the shins. "Go on, you," she ordered. He obeyed, brushing his fingers through a stray lock of golden hair as he passed.

--

"Zoicite!" greeted Ami, rising from the stone bench she sat on. "Nephrite, Jadeite… what are you all doing here?" she asked confusedly. "Are you visiting?"

Zoicite threw her a quizzical look. "We go to school here… we're juniors this year –"

"What?!" Ami half-shrieked. "I thought you were in or out of college!"

Nephrite raised an eyebrow. "Oh no," he assured the astonished Ami. "Jadeite's seventeen; Zoicite and I are sixteen. You honestly thought we were older?"

Ami appraised the tall, leonine youth with shoulder-length brown hair. They really didn't seem like they were sixteen and seventeen… Nephrite especially; he gave off an aura of someone far older than sixteen; yet, he still looked young… Ami studied his features closely. Yes, she could see how would be sixteen… but he was awfully solemn for a teenage boy…

"What, did you think we couldn't be friends if we were too old for you?" Zoicite teased.

Ami blushed. "No! It's just… well, I _am_ fourteen," she said somewhat defensively.

Zoicite's jaw dropped and cracked on cement. "What?!" he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "You're… fourteen? You're a FRESHMAN?!"

"Yes," said Ami, puzzled. She looked faintly worried. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no, I uh… uh…" Zoicite struggled for words, trying to rein in his hormones – she was _fourteen_. FOURTEEN, for Kami-sama's sake!! _That never stopped you before,_ his heart remarked acerbically. _Shut up!_ Zoicite thought to himself.

"Y-you just seem so mature," he finished lamely. Ami ducked her head, blushing.

Nephrite turned his head so Zoicite wouldn't see or hear him laughing quietly. It wasn't often his too-intelligent friend was thrown so off-balance.

Meanwhile, Usagi had settled herself on a patch of grass near the ever-brooding Jadeite. He acknowledged her presence with a small smile, but did not speak. Usagi returned the smile brightly, but when he looked back down, she frowned concernedly.

"Are you all right, Jadeite-kun? Do you feel OK?" she asked. Her bright blue eyes were wide with concern.

Jadeite noticed this and tried to smile again. "I'm fine, Usa-chan," he said quietly. 'Just a little worried about a friend, 's all."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The worry in her voice was so apparent Jadeite's smile became genuine.

"No," he said gently. "But thanks for asking." He rallied himself with some effort, then asked more lightheartedly, "So, do you think you can help me with my schedule? We just got ours today." When she looked at him questioningly, he explained, "Neph, Zoi and I were all exchange students last year to different countries. Today was our reorientation day so we can come to school normally starting Monday. I'm a little rusty on where everything is, so…"

"Of course I can help you!" Usagi cried, eyes brightening. "Let me see your schedule…" She took the paper he offered and studied it for a minute. "Let's see… oh! I have European literature with you first period… You have gym with Mamo-baka and me… aand… Hey Mamo-baka! What do you have sixth period?"

_Chemistry_, he answered, not paying enough attention to realize he hadn't answered aloud. Unfortunately, Usagi didn't notice his lapse in speaking either.

"Oh yay," she told Jadeite happily. "You and Mamoru have chemistry together."

Jadeite stared at her, mind whirling in confusion. She had asked a question, and Mamoru hadn't answered… yet she acted as if he had. Had she just remembered the answer…? Or was it something else…?

He shook his head to clear it. He was being ridiculous. As if Usagi could read Mamoru's mind!

But at least he had distracted Usagi from worrying about him, he mused. Something told Jadeite that Usagi was the kind of person who worried about people, wanted to take care of them. He appreciated her concern deeply, but he didn't want the naïve, enthusiastic young blonde to waste her concern on him. He didn't deserve it.

But it was apparent Jadeite hadn't know Usagi very long, because during a lull in the conversation Usagi directed her thoughts to Mamoru. _Jadeite's brooding over something_, she told him quietly. _He's trying really hard to hide it, but something's wrong. I just thought you ought to know._

Guilt surged through Mamoru - he _hadn't_ noticed anything. _Thanks, Odango,_ he thought ruefully. _I hadn't noticed_.

_Don't feel guilty, _she thought sternly. _It isn't your fault he's upset. Don't YOU start brooding, either!_

_Yes, your royal drill seargant,_ he thought, feigning a straight face. Usagi threw a mini-carrot at him, which he ducked, startling their friends around them. Seeing she had missed her query, she threw more at Mamoru, but unfortunately he ducked behind Zoicite.

"Someone stop Odango from randomly attacking me!" he cried, voice muffled from behind Zoicite.

"It's not random, it's provoked!" she laughed, still chucking carrots.

"By what? My stunning good looks?" Mamoru taunted.

Usagi snorted and darted behind Zoicite, where she had a clear shot of Mamoru's head. "By your insolence, you warthog faced buffoon!"

"Stealing insults, now are we? Are you so unoriginal you can't even come up with your own insults?"

Usagi gasped and stopped pelting him with carrots. "Mamoru! You KNOW where that insult comes from? I'm astounded!"

Mamoru looked confused, as did everyone else around them. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. Jadeite suddenly realized what Usagi was alluding to and snickered.

"That's a ROMANTIC movie!" Usagi cried. "We now have documented evidence that Mamoru has seen a ROMANTIC movie, possibly more than once, since you instantly recognized the insult…" She grinned evilly.

"Except there's no _documented_ evidence," Mamoru retorted. "Unless someone has a hidden recording device…" He glared around the circle.

"Oh!" cried Ami, starting. "That reminds me! I think I accidentally left my tape recorder from class on…" She rummaged in her bag while Mamoru glowered and Usagi giggled. Finally Ami pulled out a small recording device with a glowing red light. She shut it off, then noticed Mamoru glaring at her.

"Oh, um… sorry?" she said meekly. Mamoru hmph!ed and turned back to his own lunch, poking Usagi in the side because she continued to laugh. She shrieked and retreated, out of breath.

Nephrite watched the whole interlude with a small smile, but inwardly he felt a stab of nostalgic bitterness. In many ways, Mamoru hadn't changed since they'd left. But watching him interact with the dynamic Usagi, he realized that there was a lightheartedness in him that hadn't been there before. Often enough, even with them, his friends, he had retreated behind a shell and refused to come out if he was in one of his moods. Whereas now, Nephrite had only seen one of those black moods fall over him once… and it had been the bubbly blonde who had extricated him from it – something Nephrite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Kunzite had never been able to do. Nephrite didn't resent Usagi for getting Mamoru to open up a little bit – quite the contrary! – but it was a bitter reminder to himself that he, who had known Mamoru for so long, could not help him as Usagi did… It also brought home the fact that all four of them had, for all intents and purposes, abandoned Mamoru for a whole year. It wasn't a very happy thought.

--

Beryl gripped the hand rests of her chair so tightly her knuckles cracked. Her eyes glinted like freshly cut emeralds, the anger sparking out in all directions. She sat in front of an exquisite mahogany desk which had a gold-embossed label declaring its owner to be the superintendent of the Tokyo City school district, Mr. Matsushita. In other words, Beryl's highest-ranking boss. The man behind the desk looked to be the epitome of sternness: naturally down-turned eyebrows, slitted eyes, hair cut precisely and parted as if with a scalpel, high cheekbones, and a stiff mouth set in a square jaw. His expression was none-too-pleased either, but the corner of his mouth upturned in the barest hint of a smirk.

"Are you trying to tell me," Beryl's voice trembled with anger, "that you are _firing_ me?"

"I am not _trying_ to tell you, Ms Negave, I _am_ telling you," the superintendent said brusquely. "There have been too many complaints about your less-than-professional and inappropriate behavior both in and outside of your classes. Our aim is to uphold the honor and professionalism of the teaching profession, and you do not uphold our standards. We are therefore letting you go."

"You will regret firing me," hissed Beryl in a soft, deadly voice.

Matsushita arched an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me, Ms Negave?"

Beryl didn't answer, only pushed her chair back roughly and slammed her way out of the office. The superintendent let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. It was probably a very good thing he'd fired that woman before she could offend any _really_ important patrons. He certainly didn't take heed of Beryl's threat – it was just a the angry outburst of a furious woman. But it was to his detriment – although he could never have imagined it – that he didn't take Beryl Negave seriously.

--

Beryl returned to her apartment, fuming. How dare he. How dare he! How could he have fired her from her job?! Who on Earth would have complained –

_Wait a minute_. Beryl's memory flashed to the last class she could remember teaching – the one where she'd slapped Mamoru and he had vowed she would no longer teach…

Her hands curled into fists, and her nails cut deeply into her palms. Mamoru… this was _his_ fault… HE had done this to her!

With a cry of rage, Beryl grabbed the closest thing in range – a porcelain plate – and hurled it against the opposite wall, where it shattered. An irrational fury, larger than anything she had ever known, caught her up and held her firmly. Suddenly, the anger wasn't just for Mamoru getting her fired; every injustice and unfair occurrence that ha happened in her life welled up in a volcano of pent up fury that seemed ready to erupt.

_Bery._

She frowned, momentariloy distracted from her explosive anger. Was it just her, or had someone whispered her name?

_Beryl… can you hear me?_

She frowned more deeply and looked searchingly about the room. "Who's there?" she called, a slight tremor or nervousness trickling into her voice.

A low, raspy laugh met her ears. _I am a friend, Beryl… I see what injustices have been dealt you… I can help you get revenge, if you wish it…_

"How do I know you're my friend?" the redhead asked harshly. "Who ARE you? Show yourself!"

_I cannot,_ the voice rasped. _I have no corporeal form that you would trust. As for being your friend… I think it terrible one so gracious and beautiful as you has been treated so terribly, so unfairly, by her fellow humans. If you ask it of me, I can grant you extraordinary powers… ones that will help you get revenge…_

What _kind_ of extraordinary powers?" Beryl asked suspiciously. "Prove it!"

Her answer was her living room table levitating five feet off the floor. Beryl gasped and backed up a step. _And I can do far more than that,_ the voice said soothingly. _Grant you powers far beyond your wildest dreams_…

_Deals with the devil,_ Beryl thought tremulously. "Hmm. And what's the catch?" she asked bluntly, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "What do I have to do to get these… powers?"

_A simple task_, was the reply. _Deep in the North Pole of this planet there is a cavern where my true form is buried, hidden away… If you were to journey there and free me, I would be able to grant you your powers and so much more…_

"Just a little trip to the North Pole, huh?" said Beryl sarcastically. "Like THAT'S a simple task! How am I to know I won't freeze to death?"

_I will aide you as I can_, the voice told her. _I can shield you from the roughest elements, lead you to necessary resources, or provide them myself… All you have to do is agree._

"A trip like that is pretty expensive," Beryl mused, a calculating gleam in her eyes. "Would money be included in those 'resources?'"

Her answer was a suddenly-appearing pile of paper notes that fluttered to her floor. Beryl gaped at her money-covered living room.

_Anything else?_ the voice asked dryly, but there was a hint of danger in the tone now.

"I'll do it; I'm ready," Beryl whispered. Her pupils dilated, nearly covering the green irises. "When do we start?"

--

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" A shaft of white light fell on a still blonde figure as the curtains were drawn back. The figure groaned and covered her face with a pillow to block out the light.

"Just five more minutes, mom," she moaned sleepily.

Her mother – an attractive woman for her forty years – placed her hands on her hips. "Minako, your bus leaves in forty-five minutes. If you don't want to be later you have to get up _now_." She punctuated the statement by tugging the topaz covers off the bed.

Minako shrieked and tumbled off, landing in a tangled mess of pale limbs and golden hair. "Up," her mother repeated, then left the room. Minako sighed dramatically and stumbled to her feet. "Rising and beaming is way too overrated," she yawned, then walked over to her bureau to get dressed. On top of it lay a large, bright red hair bow.

"What's today, what's today…" she muttered as she pulled a brush through her long blonde hair. Her blue eyes fell on the wall calendar beside her dresser. "Ack! Mom's leaving today! CRAP!" She darted around the room, getting ready with new energy. Her school uniform on and her red bow in her hair, she rushed out the door only to trip over a small, white, mewing object.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Artemis!" she cried, scooping up the cat that now mewed reproachfully at her. "I didn't mean to trip over you…" She nuzzled the cat affectionately, who decided to forgive her and began to lick her earlobe accordingly. She drew back, giggling. "Silly kitty, I'm already clean. Have you been fed breakfast?"

Artemis mewed again. She petted him above the ears, gave him one quick kiss atop the head, put him down, then resumed her frantic pace downstairs to the kitchen. Artemis stood in her doorway for a few seconds, his eyes moving in a gesture that, if he'd been human, would be equivalent to rolling one's eyes. He then began to wash his paws vigorously.

"Mom!" Minako collapsed onto a kitchen stool, panting. "When are you leaving? Weren't you going to say goodbye?"

Her mother laughed and patted her exuberant daughter on the head. "Minako, of course I was going to say goodbye. In fact," she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "would you like to come to the airport with me? I can arrange for a taxi to take you to school from there with a late notice. How would you like that?"

Minako nodded fervently. "Most definitely. Is Dad already at work?"

"He is – he had a conference this morning." Her mother looked disappointed, so Minako put her arm around her. They sat in companiable silence for a few minutes, and Minako thought sadly, _I'm really going to miss her… _

"Well," her mother now spoke briskly, and the moment was over. Minako removed her arm and her mother continued, "you had better eat if you haven't already; it's a long drive to the airport." Then, as if sensing her daughter's hidden distress at her imminent departure, she planted a kiss on Minako's forehead. "Everything will be all right."

--

Minako chatted merrily away to her mother during the long drive. She betrayed no hint of sadness or despair at the thought that she wouldn't be seeing her mother for several months. Soleil, for that was her mother's name, ruminated upon this as she drove, one ear taking in her daughter's chatter. Minako placed a bright smile over _everything_, even when she was hurting inside. Or rather, Soleil amended, she internalized pain whenever it affected someone else. If Minako felt that someone else might be burdened, upset, or even slightly affected by her pain, she kept it inside. It made things very difficult for her mother to know when something was wrong or someone or something needed to be addressed. In a way, Minako almost seemed to feel… duty-bound to place others' feelings before her own. It was a very strange trait for a girl of thirteen years. But then, Minako had always been particularly mature for her age, even if it wasn't apparent. In fact, the strangest thing of all was that Minako seemed to prefer that others underestimate her. Her mother only had a reasonable outlook of Minako's maturity because she had seen it when Minako didn't realize it. And, Minako was her daughter, after all.

When they reached the airport, Minako helped a porter unload the luggage while her mother arranged for a taxi to take her to school in about an hour. A valet parked the car into one of the airport's large parking garages while Minako and Soleil headed for security and luggage drop-off. Since Minako didn't need to go through security or customs, she took her mother's carry on items (of which there were two large bags) to the terminal while her mother concluded her other business. When Minako reached the terminal waiting area, a large electronic sign overhead declared it to be _Flight 627… London to Tokyo._ Because she was staring up at the flashing sign and carrying the overlarge carry-on items in her arms, Minako didn't notice the tall obstacle until it was too late.

WHAM! Minako fell over and the two bags landed directly on top of her. The person she had run into landed in a heap as well.

"Oof," Minako moaned, shoving the bags off of her. _What did you pack in those bags, Mother, bricks?!_ Then she saw she had in fact run into a person, and so she scrambled to her feet, apologizing profusely.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking; it's completely my fault –"

"It's all right," the man she'd run into said, clearly irritated. "Just watch where you're going next time."

Abashed, Minako helped him to his feet and in doing so got a good look at him. He was very tall, well over six feet, with whitish hair that almost fell to his shoulders. From a distance, Minako might have thought him an eccentric old man (how many old men have hair that long?), but now she saw how clearly youthful his face was, and that his hair color was actually the palest blonde she had ever seen. Intense violet eyes, currently flickering with irritation, bore into hers.

"I am sorry," she apologized again, breaking their eye contact to bow politely. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

He stared at her for a second, then asked hesitantly, "Are you Japanese…?"

"My father is," said Minako. "My mom's French, though it was my home for eleven years. Why?"

Her forwardness caught him off guard. "you bowed," he explained. "I've only seen people back home – I am half Japanese as well," he clarified, when Minako looked surprised. "I've only ever seen Japanese people to do that, so I wondered because you don't _look_ Japanese…"

"I see," she said brightly. "Are you flying home now?"

"Yes," he said. "I was an exchange student in England this year –" but suddenly his teeth shut together with an audible snap. "I must go," he said brusquely. "If you'll excuse me." He quickly gathered up his bags and marched away.

Minako stared after him, pondering. He was very handsome, but not very polite. If was as if he seemed to think he'd said too much… _strange_.

"Minako!" her mother waved at her from the terminal waiting area – she must have entered without Minako's seeing her while talking to the blonde man. "Come on!" she called. Minako dutifully carried the two bags to where her mother waited for her flight to be announced.

"Ah, Mina," her mother sighed suddenly, using her special pet name. "I'll miss you, honey. I'm really sorry I have to miss your birthday next week… Will you be all right?"

Minako smiled. "Of course, Mom; Dad and I will be great. And don't worry about my birthday. It's just my fourteenth, after all," with mock disdain.

"Very well," Soleil sighed again, inwardly wondering how all right her young daughter would really be.

"_Flight 627 from London to Tokyo is about to board. Please show your boarding passes before entering the plane, and welcome to International Airlines."_

Soleil looked at Minako. "Well, it's time for me to go," she said, keeping her voice light. "Your taxi should be waiting outside; it's number 52. Here's some money to pay and for a tip… do you need anything else?"

"I already have a late note," Minako said, her voice light as well. "Have a safe flight, Mom." They embraced, and Soleil kissed Minako's forehead.

"Be a good girl, and I might see you sooner than you think," Soleil said gently. One last hug, and she headed for the boarding tunnel. "Love you! Take care of your father for me!" she called.

"Love you too! Ja ne!" Minako called back. One last wave, and her mother disappeared from sight.

Before Minako turned to leave she saw the young man she'd run into board as well. _Safe flight… both of you_, she thought sadly, then turned away, preparing herself to be determinedly cheerful in the days ahead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AN**: Yay! I have finished chapter eight ahead of schedule! Aren't you proud of me? Heheheh. You're probably just thinking, "Wow! She actually updated within six months!" But I have my vacation and Dad's laptop to thank… driving for several days gave me a lot of writing time. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter… even though it might read kind of slow; sorry if it does. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!

Oh, one thing: I would dearly love to know if any of you caught which movie Usagi alluded to with the insult "you warthog faced buffoon." It's one of my favorite movies, but I want to know if anyone else knows it. K, thanks!

Blessings,

Elen-Di

23


	9. Kunzite

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 9**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Since I feel particularly nice (and speedy), I am updating chapter nine even sooner than chapter eight. Muahahah I'm so proud of myself. But I have to say, I have wrestled with one aspect of this story more than any other, and it has beaten me until I am black and blue. I have FINALLY decided to refer to the last general as _Kunzite_ and not Malachite (this doesn't change anything, I've just been sweating over which name to use for the past three months). Originally I really wanted to go for the authentic manga look, but then I thought Malachite was better, but he beat me up over it – Kunzite is just better for this story. (So if you see 'Malachite' in there somewhere, it's a mistake.) And we can go for nicknames! Right, Kunz? (_Dodges shards of green stone thrown by the irate general_) Yeesh, okay! I won't call you that unless Minako does, kay? Anyway, aside from character insanity…

This lurvely chapter is dedicated to the even lovelier Alicia Blade, whose writings have amazed and entertained people all over . She is an amazing author whose newsletter offers many tips and helpful insights to young aspiring authors. Here's to Alicia Blade-san! (thunderous applause)

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I would be rich and famous and riding in a Lamborghini, reading my fanmail and drinking sparkling cider. Ahh, wishful fantasies…

--.--

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, drowning out many of the not-usually-visible stars and pouring in light through one of the many windows in the hallway. Mamoru opened the door to the classroom with trepidation. Due to the happy fact that his evening class was only once a week, he hadn't heard anything regarding Beryl Negave's teaching position. He had forgotten, quite honestly, about that entire situation during the course of the week thanks to his semi-busy schedule (whether the Odango had had a hand in his forgetting stressful issues, he didn't admit it). But now that he thought about it, he knew that he wouldn't have known anything about Ms Negave's job or not – it wasn't as if the superintendent was going to call him up and tell him that they had fired her. If he had remembered, all he would have been able to do was brood. Of which Jadeite had been doing enough for four people recently.

He walked the short distance to his desk, willing his eyes not to look at the front of the room until the last moment. Then, sensing that there were no laser-eye-glare holes in his skull, his eyes swept the front of the room, first with apprehension, then with palpable relief. The teacher behind the desk was _not_ Beryl Negave, nor did the name plate on the desk read Ms Negave anymore. It now read, "Etsuko Fujioka," and the woman it referred to was youngish, though older than Beryl, but had a look about her that said, "I know what I'm doing. Don't mess with me." _Good_, thought Mamoru, who had no tolerance or patience for disruptive people during an academic class.

As he sat down, he noticed a group of students gathered around one girl's desk, and they appeared to be comforting her. She certainly looked distraught; her eyes were very red. Mamoru turned to the boy who sat across from him (what was his name? Noburu?) and spoke in a low voice. "Hey – what's going on over there?" He jerked his head in the direction of the crowd of students.

Noburu looked surprised that Mamoru had spoken to him (he even looked behind him to make sure that no one else was the addressee) but he recollected himself quickly. "Oh, um… Umeko's cat was missing, but apparently they found its body. They think it was mauled by a wild animal or something."

"Oh," murmured Mamoru, feeling pity for the poor girl. Having never had any pets to speak of (that he could remember, that is…), he couldn't understand Umeko's level of distress, but he certainly felt sorry for her. But then teacher's abrupt voice called his attention forward, driving Umeko's misfortune to the back of his mind.

For the first time since the school year had begun, two and half months earlier, Mamoru actually enjoyed his class. Its subject was anatomy, equivalent to that of a college course. In order for him to start a pre-college medical program next year, Mamoru needed more credits than he had room in his schedule for; hence, the taking an extra class at Tokyo University. His grades had suffered previously due to Beryl's non-pedagogical style of grading, but with a new, _proper_ teacher in place, things began to look up. He took some pleasure in taking notes and finishing the small assignments handed out meticulously. The three hour class did not drag on nearly as much as it had when Beryl taught.

There was only one incident that chafed at his sense of security and happiness. At one point during the lecture something hard hit him in the back of the head. He bit back an oath and before he had even registered his hand's movements, it had caught the projectile before it clattered to the floor. Cautiously, without drawing anyone's attention, he brought the object in front of him and, hidden by his desk, opened his palm. He stared at the object in his hand: a shiny green gemstone that glittered darkly. At first, Mamoru tried to come up with a logical explanation for what he held – a piece of beryl. He couldn't.

Surreptitiously he glanced behind him. Everyone was fully engrossed in the lecture, and he couldn't think of anyone who bore him a grudge or thought it might be funny to chuck a piece of _beryl_ at his head. Who would do that? And to what end?

The teacher's voice suddenly penetrated his brain, and Mamoru realized they were moving on to the next section. _Dwell on it later_, he told himself, and stuck the piece of beryl in his pocket for the moment.

In the back of the classroom, sad green eyes watched the dark haired boy pocket the green stone and return his attention to the lecture. "Keep that with you," said a soft voice that no one heard, "and you should be safe… I hope."

--

Transcript of a call to the local fire department; Saturday, October 17, 1992:

Caller: Hello? Hello?

(Equivalent of) 911 Operator: Hello? What's the matter?

Caller: There's a huge fire… (_garbled static)… _someone's burning the apartment down! There are people in here!

Operator: I'm putting you through to the fire department. What's the address of the apartment complex?

Caller: (_heavy, frantic breathing) _It's… it's 2957… 22nd street… Tokyo city district…

Operator: Just hang tight, they're on their way. Are there people in there?

Caller: Yes… me… my neighbor… and two families, I think… hurry! I think the roof's collapsing!

_(Line goes dead._)

Operator: Hello? Hello?!

--

Slit emerald eyes watched the conflagration from the safety of the low-hanging trees. A throaty chuckle emitted from the throat of the woman who watched her former apartment complex steadily burn its way down to the ground. She knew that there were probably people still in there, but she didn't care. Humanity was like a disease that needed to be treated, and this was part of the medication she prescribed. What should it matter to her that a few people died? This was her last act of defiance as a human, rebelling against her own species. The next time she decided to teach people a lesson (for lessons they deserved – they had made her who she was, and now she was giving them the consequences), she would be more than human.

_Was this really necessary? _a raspy, disembodied voice beside her asked.

"Yes," replied Beryl curtly. "I don't want anything of mine to remain… I want them to think I died tragically. Besides, what do you care if a few measly humans die?"

_I _don't_ care,_ the voice replied. _By all means, kill as many humans as you want. But kill them later… when you have better, more efficient means of doing so. When you release me, I can show you… more beneficial ways of destroying Terrans._

"Hmph," mumbled Beryl apathetically. Her eyes drank in the sight of the flaming building for a several minutes. When the roof collapsed and several short screams were heard, her lips twisted into a sadistic smile. The smile faded, however, when several shrieking fire engines, ambulances, and police cars drove up and immediately began to battle the blaze. _Look at them, trying to save the few humans stupid enough to be caught in there_, she thought derisively. _They're wasting their time_.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've seen enough," yawned Beryl, turning away. "What do I need to do first?"

_Fly to Europe, to the country closest to the arctic circle as possible_, the voice replied, more than a hint of boredom in its tone.

"You don't know which country?" asked Beryl disdainfully.

_I don't make it a habit to study Terrran geography_, the voice replied haughtily. _I leave matters like that to you. Is it such a travesty to look at a map_?

"No," replied Beryl. "I just thought you would've known." She paused, then thought of something. "What am I to call you, if I should need you?"

A cold, cruel laugh rang in her ears, and the hairs on the back of Beryl's neck rose, despite herself. _You may call me…_ the voice whispered, _Metallia._

--

A twin pair of green eyes watched the two entities, one corporeal and one disembodied, from behind. The irises swirled with fear, anger, and guilt. When Beryl began talking about human deaths as one talks about the weather, the owner of the eyes would have been shaking with anger if she possessed a body. But when the disembodied voice began to speak, the green-eyed being shrank back with terror.

"You…" came the whisper that fell and died in the air. "Why are you here…" The eyes swung to the sky, filled with a fury fed by helplessness. "Dammit, Pluto, why is she here?! Why am _I_ here?! How could you have let this happen…?"

A sigh mingled and flew away with the slight breeze that rustled the trees. The eyes returned to Beryl and her ghostly companion, and the nonexistent ears heard the dark shadow whisper her name. _Metallia…_

"What am I supposed to do?" the being whispered. Her only answer was the hissing and crackling of the fire and cricket chirps that inhabit the night. "What I can, I suppose," she said bitterly. "Because Selene knows Pluto won't help me… much less kill me more than I already am…" A ghostly grimace crept over her nonexistent face. "Selene help me."

--

Rei tossed and turned in her thin blankets, debating on whether she should get up or not. Yesterday she had refused to get up and join her Grandfather for their daily 4 AM meditation, and had avoided him at every moment possible. She also refused to speak to him, choosing to ignore him instead. After the first few tries of speaking or explaining to her, he had given up, and only watched her with miserable eyes that she had done her absolute best to avoid. She refused to feel guilty about her harsh words two days before – he deserved them! How could he have kept one of the most important things in her life a secret? Her FATHER! He was alive, meaning her Grandfather had lied to her from the day she had come to live with him. How could she possibly trust him now, having lied like that? She had sworn to see her father as soon as possible and hopefully discover WHY he hadn't found her before now – had her grandfather possibly told him she was dead? Had he hidden himself and her from her father?

Rei thirsted for answers, but she refused to ask her grandfather anything. She stoked the embers of her fury and buried them deep in her heart, determined to hate her grandfather for betraying her.

Two pecks on the windowsill made her decision for her about getting up or not. She threw off the bedcovers, shivering with cold, and quickly opened her window to let Phobos and Deimos in. They squawked as they entered, and Rei shut the window behind them quickly to deter more cold air from entering. As October moved on, the days got steadily colder, something Rei faced with resignation. Winter was the part of the year she hated most.

Phobos and Deimos landed on one shoulder each and wove their beaks through her hair. "Hi guys," Rei murmured. She caressed their black wings, trying to forget about the turbulent emotions of the past two days for a moment. "You'll never betray me like that, right?" she asked the now silent birds. They stared back at her, their liquid eyes boring into hers almost reproachfully. Rei sensed this and grew defensive. "Do you think I'm wrong to hate him?" she asked angrily. "He LIED to me about my father! I could never forgive him!"

Phobos pecked her earlobe gently and flapped off of her shoulder, but Rei felt the reproach behind it. "Fine!" she cried to the bird. "Just get out, both of you!" She brushed Deimos off her shoulder and shooed them both to the window, opened it, and pushed them out. She shut the window so they couldn't get back in and tried to ignore their squawks as they pecked and flapped against the window. Rei leaned against the wall and sank to the ground, desperately fighting tears. _Why does everyone I love turn against me?_ she wailed inwardly, then buried her head against her knees and wept.

--

DING DONG!

Mamoru jerked awake, his mind whirling and confused. He stared around his room for a few seconds, breathing heavily. What had woken him…? Not his dream; it had just started… the stupid reoccurring one about some damsel in distress who ordered him to find some mysterious crystal… although thankfully something had woken him up, so now he didn't have to listen to her tinkling (albeit somewhat whiney) voice ask him incessantly to find that stupid whatchamacallit… the Ginz.. Ginzi… something or another.

DING DONG!

His doorbell! Mamoru leapt out of bed and sped into this living room, ignoring Nephrite's disgruntled snores from the couch. He opened the door and nearly fell over.

"Kunzite?!"

His pale haired friend smiled briefly. "Mamoru. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, nothing! Come in, come in!" He ushered Kunzite into the living room and to a vacant armchair, as Nephrite still occupied the couch. "Just let me get dressed real quick… what time is it?" he asked distractedly.

Kunzite frowned slightly at him. "It's nearly 11 AM. Do you usually sleep this late on Sundays?"

"No, no… I don't know WHY I slept so late…" Mamoru frowned. "That's really strange…" Then he remembered that he was still in his sleep-wear. He bid Kunzite wait a minute, then dashed into his room to change.

Dressed, he was about to return to the living room at a calmer rate when something gold caught the corner of his eye. _Oh yeah…_ He turned round and went to his night table. Perched on the corner of it was a small, star shaped locket. He picked it up and turned it around in his hands, studying it. He had had it for several years, for it had mysteriously appeared when the dreams had first begun… when he was thirteen or so. He had stowed it away for fear that one of the other orphans would steal it, and had forgotten about it until he moved into this own apartment. For some reason (he couldn't fathom his own mind on this point) it comforted him to keep it near him when he slept. He wanted to say that it had even appeared in his dreams last night… but the dream was too vague; he couldn't remember.

_Better not keep Kunzite_ _waiting_, his brain reminded him. _You haven't seen him in over a year_.

_Right_, he thought. He exited the room and, on second thought, rapped on Jadeite's door. "Jadeite!" he called through it, "there's someone out here you might want to see!"

The door opened suddenly, and Mamoru, who had been leaning against it, almost fell forward. "Jadeite!"

The blonde youth looked exhausted; his hair was tousled and his eyes were red and dazed. "What is it?" he yawned. "Who's here?"

"Come see," said Mamoru. He pointed the way towards the living room and gestured for Jadeite to follow. Yawning again, Jadeite obeyed.

When they came into the living room, they saw that Nephrite had awoken and was deep in enthusiastic conversation with the last member of their circle. "Kunzite!" Jadeite cried in surprise. "You're back!"

Kunzite stood up and shook hands with Jadeite. "Good to see you too, you rascal," he greeted him solemnly. "How much trouble have you been in?"

"Nothing too terrible," said Mamoru, grinning. "Just stealing chocolate as usual."

Kunzite's lips quirked in a wry smile. "I would have guessed."

"How come you're so late?" Nephrite queried. "I knew the English students got back late, but not THIS late."

"There were some issues with my visa and passport," Kunzite explained. "That and my host family wanted me to vacation with them across Europe, and I thought it would be a good opportunity."

"Meet any hot girls?" asked Jadeite with a flash of his old humor.

"No," said Kunzite stiffly, but a pale pink blush tinged his cheeks and belied his statement.

Jadeite gasped. "Say it isn't so! You're blushing! Who did you meet? Come on, do tell!"

"There's nothing to tell," snapped Kunzite. "I did not meet any 'hot' girls and even if I did, you'd be the last to know!"

Jadeite smirked, but Mamoru noticed that his eyes were still deadened. _He's faking it_, whispered one of his internal organs.

_He doesn't want us to worry_, argued his brain. _He's not _faking_, he's trying to hide it. Get your facts straight!_

_I really need to stop arguing with myself_, thought Mamoru. _This is getting ridiculous._

_Speak for yourself,_ retorted his liver.

Mamoru drew himself away from his internal organs and back into the conversation with effort. "How was your flight?" Nephrite was now asking diplomatically, trying to soothe the tensions brought on by Jadeite.

"Long and uncomfortable," said Kunzite. He hesitated, then said, "How have you all been?" He asked them all, but his eyes addressed the question to Mamoru.

"Surviving," was Mamoru's nonchalant answer.

"Thriving," was Jadeite's answer, served with a wicked grin. "Especially our dear little Zoicite. He's in looooooove."

Kunzite quirked an eyebrow. "You're joking."

"Actually, he's not," said Nephrite, grinning. "Little Mizuno-san has certainly attracted Zoicite's attention… although he was definitely sweating about the fact that she's a freshman."

"Zoicite's infatuated with a freshman?" Kunzite asked with stark surprise.

"I wouldn't call it 'infatuated,'" said Jadeite. "He is completely and utterly GAGA over her."

Kunzite looked at Mamoru for confirmation, and Mamoru nodded, amused.

"And of course, Mamoru here is in love too," continued Jadeite. "Tell him about Usa-chanj, Mamoru."

Mamoru's amusement vanished like the dinosaurs. "I am NOT in love with Odango," he gritted through his teeth. He glared at Jadeite. "And since when do you call her 'Usa-chan?'"

Jadeite smirked again while Nephrite smiled indulgently. "Well, they certainly are together a lot," amended Nephrite. "Although most of the time is spent arguing."

"I see," said Kunzite, keeping his face blank. He didn't feel like provoking Mamoru's ire at the moment. "And what about you, Jadeite? Are you in love too?"

Jadeite's face darkened to the hue of a thundercloud. His eyes glittered like gemstones and for one charged moment, Mamoru thought he might strike one of them. Then the moment passed and Jadeite's face smoothed out until it was a blank as Kunzite's. "What a silly question," he said in an airy voice. "Who would I be in love with? You're so funny, Kunzite." He laughed, a high falsetto sound that sounded far too unnatural for even the most clueless of people to miss its falseness. Kunzite's eyebrows contracted and he stared at Jadeite for several moments. Jadeite pretended not to notice and began whistling the theme song to Power Rangers.

Kunzite glanced at Mamoru with a look that said, "What is going on?"

Mamoru returned it with a look that replied, "Search me."

Kunzite nodded, his frown deepening. There was an awkward silence as Jadeite finished whistling the theme song, and turned away from them to face the balcony. It was finally broken by Nephrite's deep voice, diplomatic as usual.

"Should we call Zoicite to let him know you've arrived?" he suggested to Kunzite. "Or we can go visit him at his apartment."

Kunzite nodded. "That would be fine." He turned to Mamoru. "Will you accompany us? Or are you busy?"

Mamoru shook his head. "My schedule is wide open." _As usual_, a tiny bitter voice in the back of his mind whispered. Mamoru shoved it away.

"Jadeite?"

Their friend slowly turned back around to face them. His eyes were redder than before, Mamoru noted, but his voice was steady. "Of course. Just let me get dressed first." He ambled back to his room.

When the door shut, the three teens exchanged worried glances. "What is wrong with him?" Kunzite asked in an undertone. "I don't think I've ever seen him like that before."

"I don't know," said Mamoru. "He was brooding all day Friday and yesterday…"

"Any idea on what could have caused it?"

Nephrite shook his head. "Not really… he woke up screaming on Thursday night, but I don't know if it was bad enough for him to be in such a bad mood this long…"

"Wait!" Mamoru remembered something. "He was out Friday morning – remember he barely came back in time for us to get to school on time? Did he ever say where he was…?"

"No… maybe something happened, wherever he went," said Nephrite thoughtfully. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Wait a minute – remember that girl? Hino-san?"

"Hino Rei," said Mamoru. He glanced sharply at Nephrite. "Do you think he went to see her?"

"It makes sense," said Nephrite. "He only went weird just now when Kunzite asked him if he was in love too… do you think something happened to her? Or maybe she said something to him on Friday?"

"Who knows," said Mamoru wearily. "He hasn't said anything… do you think we should ask him about it?"

Kunzite, who had been silent during their musings, shook his head. "I think he'll tell us when he's ready to tell us… If it's bad, which it looks like it is, he probably wants to figure it out on his own."

"Mmm," Nephrite assented. He studied the hallway Jadeite had disappeared into. "We'll probably just have to wait."

They sat in silence until Jadeite returned, bringing his forced enthusiasm with him. "So," he said cheerfully, "where to first?

"Zoicite's… and then the arcade?" Nephrite asked Mamoru, who nodded in agreement.

"Sure… we can show Kunzite Crown." _And maybe Odango and her friend will be there as well._

--

"Tsukino Usagi, have you finished cleaning that room yet?!" Tsukino Ikuko's voice rang through the house as she shouted up the stairs at her daughter.

"Yes mom!" was the answering shout. "Can I go to the arcade?"

"Have you finished your homework yet?"

"…Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"…Mostly!"

Ikuko sighed. "If you promise me you will finish it before 7 AM tonight, you can go. But be back before dinner!" she called after Usagi, who had promptly dashed down the stairs and out the door.

"Will do!" came Usagi's far-away departing cry. Ikuko sighed, then chuckled to herself. "Silly girl," she muttered. "Well, at least I don't have to drag her out of the house to get exercise…" Still muttering to herself about her foolish daughter, she trudged downstairs back to do laundry.

Usagi danced along the sidewalk, reveling in her freedom. It was rather cold outside, but she welcomed the signs that meant real autumn was finally coming. This October had been unusually warm. _But it's still a lovely day_, she thought. Several trees along the sidewalk looked as if they had been burnished bronze like copper pennies.

"Hey! Maybe I should go visit Ami instead," Usagi thought aloud. "She might like some company…" Her mind made up, she wheeled around and darted off in the opposite direction, just missing seeing Mamoru and his friends walk down the street towards Crown.

--  
15 MINUTES LATER  
--

"Whoa," gasped Usagi upon seeing Ami's home for the first time. Ami had given her her address the week before, but Usagi had never actually seen her home before. Ami and her mother lived in a penthouse that was – as Usagi now saw – _extremely_ rich and luxurious. The front entrance was built of marble and the actual structure was an architectural masterpiece made of metal and glass. It looked very sophisticated.

Meekly Usagi walked to the entrance and stared into the glass doors. What should she do? Would someone let her in? Or should she just go in…?

She reached out to the cold metal handle tentatively and pulled. The door swung open easily, startling her. _Well, door is open. Might as well walk in too. _

She tread the stone floors gingerly, as if afraid they would collapse beneath her. The lobby of the great building was empty. "Hello?" she called softly. "Anyone there?"

Nobody answered, which gave her courage. She walked to the doors labeled "Elevators" and pushed on the "Up" button. Immediately the doors slid open, and Usagi flitted inside. She studied the floor numbers apprehensively. She vaguely recalled Ami telling her that her apartment was on the fourteenth floor, so she punched that button and waited for the elevator doors to close.

Just as they began to slide shut, someone wearing the garb of a clerk appeared in the lobby. He saw Usagi in the closing elevator and shouted, "Hey, you!" when the doors closed completely with a _click_.

"Whoops," Usagi whispered. She stared nervously at the doors as if expecting them to open and the clerk-person to enter and ask her what the heck she was doing there. But no such thing happened, and the elevator began to rise gently to the fourteenth floor. When a tiny bell announced that she had arrived at said floor, the doors slid open and Usagi stumbled out. She stared down the vast hallway of doors, panic rising. _What am I doing here, what am I doing here, what am I doing here…?!_

_Come on, be brave_, a voice in her head whispered. _Search the doors for the names… maybe they're labeled._

She was in luck, for the doors were labeled. She paced down the hallway, studying each door carefully before moving on. Finally she reached one that read, "Dr. Mizuno NAME." Usagi stared at it for a minute, then knocked.

Close to a minute passed, and Usagi wilted. _She's probably not home_, she thought. _Oh well_.

Suddenly the door opened, and Usagi jolted in surprise. Ami, who opened the door, wore the same expression. "Usagi-chan! What are you doing here?" asked Ami, too surprised to be polite.

"I thought you might like a visitor," said Usagi shyly. "Is that all right?"

"Of course!" said Ami, recollecting her wits. "Come in, come in…" She ushered Usagi inside and shut the door behind her. "Sorry it's kind of a mess," she apologized. "I was just doing cram school work in here and Mama has the day shift today so it's not very clean…"

"Oh, that's all right," grinned Usagi. "My room is NEVER clean. Except maybe today, but that's only because Mom made me clean it up under penalty of no more manga."

Ami giggled and settled herself back on the couch, moving aside several workbooks so Usagi could sit as well. "Ami-chan," said Usagi, looking distastefully at the schoolwork surrounding them. "Were you working on homework just now?"

Ami tilted her head. "In a manner of speaking… it's not for our school, it's for my cram school."

"Ahh," said Usagi, inching away from the workbooks as if they bore venomous fangs. Ami laughed. "Do you enjoy cram school, Ami-chan?"

Ami thought about it. "I guess so… I mean, I want to learn as much as I can so I can be a doctor like my mom. So I don't mind it…"

Usagi shook her head in wonderment. "I know I would DIE if I had to do half as much work as you do. You're amazing, Ami-chan."

Ami blushed. "Oh no… I just work hard." She smiled at the dismayed Usagi. "Cheer up, Usagi-chan. _You_ don't have to do all this work like me."

"It's very shameful, actually," muttered Usagi. "I can't do schoolwork for beans."

"That's not true," refuted Ami. "When I tutored you on Friday you did very well."

"Really?"

Ami smiled. "Really, really."

Usagi beamed at her, and Ami felt a warmth settle in her stomach. It felt so good to have such a wonderful friend as this.

"Hey, Ami-chan," said Usagi, suddenly remembering something. "Do you want to go to the arcade after school tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Then she thought about it. "But I have to leave by four for cram school."

Usagi waved a hand nonchalantly. "That's fine. Oh, Ami-chan," she said, suddenly grinning evilly, "Have you heard from Zoicite lately, by any chance?"

Ami's cheeks turned crimson. "Uhh… yes… But we just saw him on Friday!" she said hurriedly.

Usagi still bore her evil grin. "Yes, we did… but have you seen him since then?"

"No?" replied Ami meekly.

Usagi slapped her forehead.

They conversed for a few hours until Usagi realized it was getting close to dinner time and time to return home. She bid Ami farewell, but Ami told her that she would walk her out.

"Your place is so fancy," she told Ami as they were in the elevator.

Ami shrugged. "It's very nice, but it's not really to my taste. Mama likes it, though."

The elevator deposited them on the ground floor and they were about to embrace and say farewell when the desk clerk from earlier made an untimely appearance.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" he blustered at Usagi, who shrank back guiltily.

"She's with me, Nakano-san," said Ami. "She's my best friend, so please be nice to her."

Nakano bowed to Ami, saying, "Of course, Mizuno-san. Pardon my rudeness," he said to Usagi, who nodded but still looked a little unnerved.

Turning away from the scary clerk, Usagi embraced Ami and said, "Can't wait to see you at school tomorrow, Ami-chan!"

Ami watched her waltz down the street from behind the glass doors, her heart lifting. How long had it been since someone had looked forward to seeing her the next day?

--

As Usagi strolled down the street, a thought occurred to her. She hadn't visited Rei in several days… perhaps she could pay her a visit too. She glanced at the sky and was satisfied to see it was still pretty light; probably around six o'clock. _Plenty of time to visit her if I make it quick_, she thought. She corrected her course so that it would take her over the shortest route to Hikawa Shrine.

A few minutes later, Usagi stood in front of those incorrigible steps once more. She sighed and resigned herself to another thigh workout. When she finally reached the top, she had to lean against the side of the railing for a few moments to catch her breath. _This is ridiculous_, she thought grumpily. _Stupid stairs_.

Her irritation was forgotten a second later when she caught sight of Rei sweeping the courtyard. She hastened towards the miko, waving enthusiastically when she caught Rei's eye. When she drew even with the miko, Usagi was taken aback. Rei looked… not good. Her beautiful face was drawn, and her pale skin was even whiter than usual. When Usagi looked more closely, she saw Rei's eyes were also rather red.

"Rei-chan… how are you?" she asked.

Rei stared at the blonde for a few moments. "Fine," she said automatically, then looked down.

Usagi frowned. "Are you sure? You don't… look very well…"

Rei's hands tightened on the handle of the broom. "It's nothing," she said brusquely. "Nothing at all."

Usagi studied her for a moment more, then said, "All right… but if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me… okay?"

Rei didn't answer, so Usagi continued, "I just wanted to invite you to come meet me and my friends at Crown Arcade tomorrow after school… I thought it might be really fun if you could come…" She broke off when she saw the strangest expression cross Rei's face. Usagi didn't know it, but Rei was actually fighting back tears.

"Thank you, Usagi," she said quietly. "But I couldn't possibly intrude –"

"Oh, but you won't be!" cried Usagi. "I know my friends would love you! And I know you would like them? Please? It would be so much fun…"

Rei's heart softened at the pleading written across Usagi's face. She wanted to be better friends with this kindhearted girl, she did. But that would mean she had to step outside herself and meet new people… not her best forte.

"All right," agree Rei. "I'll come."

She was completely surprised when Usagi enveloped her in a bear hug. "Thank you Rei! Thank you!" the girl was saying. Rei smiled – her first one in two days – and returned the embrace.

When Usagi left a few minutes later (she had to go home for dinner or her mother would kill her, she said) Rei watched her go with the most peaceful expression she had worn in days. There was something about that girl that was balm to Rei's aching heart. Vaguely she wondered why that was, then dismissed the thought. It was no use trying to fathom why Usagi was so comforting; she just was. Just the few minutes of conversation (if one could call it that) with her had melted the ice that had settled into Rei's bones the past two days. She had even momentarily forgotten about her Grandfather, her father, Mr. Kaidou, Jadeite…

_Jadeite_. The name was like a blow to Rei's emotional psyche. She wanted to find him and beg him to come visit her, beg him to forgive her for her harsh words that Friday. But she didn't know how, and she didn't know if her heart would let her. _I wish I could see him_… Rei thought wistfully, then shook her head to banish the emotion as far away as possible. _Can't think about him_, she told herself furiously. She had too many other important things to think about, too many things swirling around in her mind to be distracted by one _boy_. She had meant what she said when she told him not to return. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

--

Monday morning came far too swiftly for Nephrite's liking. He was certainly not like Zoicite; _he_ actually enjoyed school. As Mamoru drove them in bright red sports car (something Nephrite greatly admired), Nephrite turned to Jadeite and said disgustedly, "Remind me why we're here, again?"

"To be tortured into a senseless oblivion that will forever destroy our minds and leave us traumatized for life," Jadeite replied dramatically. "That's why."

"School in America wasn't nearly this bad," Nephrite muttered. "There you had days off almost every week in the fall."

"Oh boo hoo," said Jadeite dismissively. "Stop your whining. And please don't argue with Zoicite again about the point of school; we've been treated to that argument so much I practically have it memorized."

"Suuure," said Nephrite.

"I do," protested Jadeite. "It goes something like this." He adopted a high falsetto. "School is the epitome of the work world, and it prepares you for life, blah, blah, blah." He switched his voice to a low baritone, mocking Nephrite. "No it doesn't, hmph. School is just a waste of time where they try to shove you through an assembly line of learning. There's no individuality." He readopted the falsetto. "Oh no you big brute, you just don't have the brains for learning. You're SO uncivilized!" Now the baritone. "Oh no you didn't say that, you girlish ninny –"

"All right, I get it," said Nephrite loudly. He averted his head to look out of the window, a disgusted expression on his face. "I do NOT sound like that," he muttered, so that Jadeite wouldn't hear him.

Thanks to his excellent hearing, _Mamoru_ did hear him. He covered his broad grin behind one hand. He was so glad that his friends were back.

--

As tired as she was from another sleepless night – her nightmares continually woke her – Usagi was overjoyed to see Jadeite walk into her first period class, European literature. The teacher, Hashimoto-sensei, was aware of his new student, and asked him where he would like to sit. Because she sat in the front row, Usagi overheard this question and caught Jadeite's eye. She grinned and jerked her head towards the seat next to hers, which was empty. Jadeite obeyed and requested that seat, and the Hashimoto-sensei gladly gave it to him. Perhaps the new student would keep Tsukino-san from falling asleep over her reading.

When Jadeite sat next to her, Usagi clapped her hands happily. "How are you, Jadeite-kun? I'm excited you're in this class with me; it's been so boring until now. Hashimoto-sensei is so dull!"

Jadeite smiled at her. "I'm swell, thank you. And how is the lovely lady this morning?"

"Tired," she told him frankly.

"Well, that's nothing new," muttered a girl somewhat loudly to Usagi's left. The students tittered, and Usagi flushed.

"Looking at your track record, Ito-san, it's not new for you either," the teacher rebuked the girl sternly. "You fall asleep just as much if not more than Tsukino-san, so I'd appreciate some tact and politeness."

"Yes, Hashimoto-sensei," the girl said, properly abashed.

Usagi stared at the blackboard, the red still suffused in her cheeks. She turned her head to see Jadeite's reaction and was heartened when he winked at her.

"Now, to begin," said Hashimoto-sensei. "Himura-san, do you have the textbook, or do I need to get one for you?"

For a second Usagi had no idea whom Hashimoto-sensei spoke to, but then she heard Jadeite reply, "I don't have a copy, sensei – they didn't give us anything on Friday except our schedules."

"Very well. Hold on a minute."

While Hashimoto bustled to the back of the classroom to find a copy of the textbook, Usagi peered at Jadeite. "I didn't know your last name was Himura, Jadeite-kun," she told him.

"It's my adopted one," he said, not looking at her. "I prefer not to use it when possible."

Usagi's eyes were wide. "Oh," she breathed. "I'm sorry…"

Jadeite smiled kindly at her, but Usagi detected more than a hint of sadness in his eyes. "It's all right, Usa-chan. Nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

Usagi nodded but couldn't say anything, for at that moment Hashimoto-sensei returned to the front of the room with Jadeite's book. He deposited it on Jadeite's desk, showed him where they were in it, and began to scrawl notes across the blackboard.

--

Meanwhile, Mamoru was also content to see Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite in his first period physics class. A similar procedure as had happened to Jadeite was repeated here, except this time the teacher chose the new students' seats. As Lady Luck favored it, there was an empty seat next to Mamoru and two empty desks in front of him. The teacher placed Kunzite next to him and Zoicite and Nephrite in the two desks in front. Mamoru fancied he could even hear Nephrite's teeth grinding together when he found out that he was sitting next to Zoicite. If there was anything Nephrite hated more than school, it was sitting next to Zoicite in it. They were friends, yes, but it was one of the many things that the two youths butted heads over constantly. If there was one thing Mamoru was grateful about over the seating arrangements, it was that at least Nephrite and Zoicite sat in front of him so he couldn't hear their squabbling.

_Or not_, he sighed inwardly when he heard Nephrite make a snide comment the moment Zoicite unloaded his brand new notebooks and pens and displayed them lovingly on his desk.

Kunzite seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Those two are going to tear each other apart by the end of the year, aren't they?" he murmured to Mamoru.

Mamoru snorted. "Probably. Although maybe a miracle will occur and Kurosawa-sensei will separate them when he sees how much racket they make."

Kunzite grinned briefly, then opened his own notebook. Mamoru noted that his schedule had been taped to the inside, and he motioned to it with a hand. "May I see your schedule?"

Kunzite nodded and pushed the book towards Mamoru. He surveyed it carefully, trying to see if he had any other classes with his pale haired friend.

Period 1: Physics (Advanced)  
Period 2: Physical Education  
Period 3: World History (Advanced)  
Period 4: Calculus (Advanced)  
Lunch

Period 5: English V  
Period 6: Study Hall

Mamoru grinned. "You have first through fourth period with me. And – you lucky bum – you have study hall sixth? Nice… I wish I had that sixth."

"When do you have study hall?" enquired Kunzite.

"Fifth," his friend replied. "With the Odango." He rolled his eyes.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Are you referring to that girl – Usa-chan? – that Jadeite was talking about yesterday."

"Yes, but I am most certainly NOT in love with her," said Mamoru. "I don't know what Jadeite has been smoking."

"Probably what he normally does – something illicit and dangerous," Kunzite muttered.

--

Although Mamoru had mentioned the girl he called "Odango" only once, Kunzite knew there was something there between them, although what that something was he wasn't sure of yet. However, he did not expect to meet her so soon, that is, next period during gym class.

Kunzite certainly disliked the idea of required physical education all four years, but he was not as bitter as Zoicite. He actually enjoyed sports to a certain degree, which made gym all the more bearable. He knew Mamoru felt similarly (although Mamoru had a certain aversion to organized team sports that Malachite and Nephrite lacked; Mamoru preferred individual competition). But Kunzite was very surprised when he saw Mamoru's gait subtly speed up on the way to gym.

"In a hurry?" Kunzite asked dryly.

Mamoru's cheeks tinged pink. "Of course not," he scoffed. "There's nothing to be in a hurry about."

"Mamo-baka!"

Mamoru and Kunzite turned to see a petite blonde figure waltzing towards them. Kunzite blinked. For a second she had looked so much like that girl in the airport… He threw the memory away and focused on the blonde girl. Now that she was closer, he could very clearly see she was _not_ the girl from the airport. The airport girl's features were more angular, and her eyes a darker blue than this one's. Also, this girl's hairstyle was obviously unique.

"Hello yourself, Odango," said Mamoru, a lethal grin across his face. "Not late for class today?"

Usagi shoved him into the locker next to him as she drew even with the two. "Hello!" she said brightly to Kunzite. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"Also known as Odango Atama," injected Mamoru, who had peeled himself off the locker and had resumed walking beside them.

Kunzite eyes danced with a rare twinkle. "Nice to meet you, Tsukino-san," he said gravely. "I've heard much about you."

"Probably none of it very good, if it was from the baka here," Usagi rolled her eyes. "And please, call me Usagi!"

"Usagi-chan," Kunzite corrected himself. "Do you have gym this period?"

"Unfortunately, cause it's with him," she jerked a thumb at Mamoru, who rolled his eyes.

"Actually, it would be _my_ misfortune to have this class with you," he corrected her. "You endanger everyone with your klutziness!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Why, I oughta –!"

"Might I suggest saving the final showdown for later?" Kunzite suggested. "I need Mamoru alive for a few more minutes so he can show me where to find the gym uniforms."

"Fine," Usagi sighed. "He can live a little while longer."

"Thank you," said Kunzite, and he bowed to her. Mamoru scoffed behind him but Usagi laughed. She went into the girl's locker rooms, leaving Mamoru and Kunzite to go into the boys'.

"So now I see why you sped up," said Kunzite dryly.

Mamoru threw his hands into the air. "I did not speed up! And even if I did, it has nothing to her! We're just friends!" He paused, then said confusedly, "At least, I think we are."

"Seems like it to me," murmured Kunzite. If not more than.

--.--

AN: Hmm. Probably not my favorite chapter. I'm sorry if it's not the most exciting, and if it ends rather anticlimactically… but it is necessary, for several reasons. But because I've been inspired and had a lot of typing time recently, chapter ten should be up very soon. (And hopefully I'm not jinxing myself by saying that.) The other reason for that is, originally this chapter had at least ten more pages. However, I decided that that would be waaaaay too much for one chapter alone, so I split it off. Therefore, most of chapter ten is already written. Heheheh. But for now, please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think… this is probably my shakiest chapter so far, and I'd like some feedback. :)

Crap. I forgot something. Okay, this is a minor detail, but I still need to address it (I'm going to go back and fix this, but still). In Chapter 5, Usagi mentions Sailor V. This is INCORRECT. _There is no Sailor V at that time whatsoever_. Please pretend that sentence doesn't exist (and very shortly it won't). Thanks!

Cheers,

Elen-Di


	10. Minako

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 10**

**Written by Elen-Di**

I have to say, having written two full length chapters in two days is the fastest I've every typed this story. (Referring to chapters 9 and 10.) Isn't that pathetic? But anyways, for editing reasons (and to see if people will review… hint hint) I spaced out the posting schedule. But oh well… :)

Finally, this is the chapter where things start to pick up, for reasons you shall soon see. Of course, things don't pick up _everywhere_, but exciting things certainly start happening. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter nine!

This chapter is dedicated to Sapphiregirl-san, author of the MAGNIFICENT fic, "For Love or Duty." It's sadly not finished yet, but I am in LOVE with it… it's so amazing! So go read that too! And leave her a review begging her to update!

Disclaimer: Shh! Naoko Takeuchi sold Sailor Moon to me! Don't tell! Shhhhhhhh…

--.--

"Hey Mamoru." Usagi shuffled her desk so that it met his at the side. He looked up from the anatomy textbook he had been perusing.

"Yes, Odango?"

"Have you always worn glasses?" she asked curiously, tapping the glass with a fingernail before he realized what she was doing.

He flinched back, not anticipating the gesture. "Ah, no, not always… I only wear them for reading. I got them in the seventh grade."

She poked his side. "You senior citizen, always studying! What's wrong with you?"

He poked her back. "Did you come over here just to bother me, Odango? Cause if you did I'm going back to my book."

"No!" she said hastily. "I actually wanted to ask you something – are you and your friends going to the arcade today?"

"Probably, but I don't know for sure. Why?"

"Well, Ami and I are going, and a friend of mine is meeting me there and I thought it would be fun for her to meet all of you loonies as well…" she trailed off, seeing is expression. "What?"

He shook his head. "Are you trying to publicly humiliate me and yourself? Do you KNOW what my friends are like in public?"

"If you're referring to Jadeite, yes," she sniffed. "As for the others, they're not so bad."

"Ha," Mamoru muttered darkly. "You haven't seen Nephrite and Zoicite together long, I can promise you that."

"Why? What do they do?"

Mamoru peered at her sideways. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Usagi threw up her hands. "What is the deep dark secret about? What's so bad about those two?'"

"Calm down, Odango, before you break my eardrums," he told her. He shut his textbook with a snap. "Nephrite and Zoicite _are_ friends, mind you… they just have a very… _argumentative_ relationship."

From his tone, Usagi inferred that he was putting it diplomatically. "So what do they do?" she asked curiously. "Yell at each other in public, or something?"

Mamoru sighed. "Put it this way, Odango. They're about twenty times worse than you and I ever were."

Usagi's eyes grew very round. "Oh."

"Yes, oh. As I was saying, they're my friends, but they're not the best for public socialization, if you catch my drift."

"What do you mean by 'drift'?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Never mind that. But do you get what I'm saying?"

Usagi shrugged. "More or less… but I still want my friend to meet them! I like your friends!"

Mamoru chuckled. "And I think they like you too, Odango. But that's not very difficult."

Usagi gazed at him with startled eyes. "Was that… dare I say it… a compliment?"

"Go back to your manga, Odango," he ordered, heat creeping up his neck and face.

She obeyed him, but not without a last look of elation in his direction.

--

"Come on, Zoicite, you can do it, you can do it!" The cheer met Rei's ears as she opened the door to the arcade. She frowned and went inside, not sure what to expect. This was the one Usagi had meant, right? She did say, 'Crown Arcade'…?

She looked to her right where the cheers were coming from, and this sight met her eyes: a group of teenagers were gathered around a videogame, at which one youth with long blonde hair played furiously. To his left a girl with – was that blue?! – hair watched anxiously, and to his right was Usagi. It had been her voice that cheered the youth on.

Rei began to walk towards the group hesitantly, then froze. She recognized the teenage boys who were gathered around the video game, especially one. And that one was Jadeite. Two others she recognized, the dark haired one she'd run into and the brown haired one. One she did not know, the one with pale blonde hair who was taller than Jadeite.

Something must have alerted them to her presence, because all heads except that belonging to the boy who played the game turned in her direction.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried joyfully. She bounded towards the frozen girl and embraced her enthusiastically. She stepped back and her brow puckered. "Rei-chan, are you all right?"

In an abrupt movement, Rei grabbed Usagi's shoulder and swung her so that both their backs faced their curious audience. "You didn't say he would be here!" Rei hissed, despising the tears that threatened to creep out of her tear ducts. She would _not_ cry in front of any of them, especially _him_.

Usagi looked bewildered. "Who, Rei-chan?"

Then Rei remembered that Usagi didn't know that she had met Jadeite and his friends once before. She flushed unhappily. "I'm sorry Usagi-chan… no one."

"You know one of the guys?" Usagi asked curiously. Rei shrugged unhappily. Usagi gazed at her with concern. "If you want we can go somewhere else…"

"No, Usagi-chan. It's okay." Rei did her best to smile, but her frozen lips refused to form the proper shape, causing her smile to be twisted.

"Are you sure?" Usagi said.

"Yeah." Rei inhaled deeply. She could be mature. She could face him without making more of a fool of herself than she already had. She could do this.

She told her unconvincing smile to stay on her face, then turned around to follow Usagi towards the group of teens. She refused to look anywhere Jadeite.

"Everyone," said Usagi enthusiastically as they neared the curious group, "this is my good friend, Rei-chan. Rei-chan, this is Ami," she indicated the blue-haired girl, who smiled and nodded in greeting, "Zoicite," motioning towards the one who played the video game. He nodded at her quickly then turned his attention back to the game. "Nephrite," the brown haired one nodded to her, recognition in his eyes, "Kunzite," the pale blonde one she didn't recognize, "Jadeite" she absolutely _refused_ to look at him, "and Mamoru, although you can call him Mamo-baka," Usagi jerked her head at the dark haired one Rei had run into that night. "I think that's everyone."

"Pleased to meet you all," Rei said and bowed, looking everywhere but at Jadeite. She could feel his gaze burning a brand into her forehead.

"The pleasure is all ours," said Nephrite, smiling cautiously at her. His look told her clearly that he remembered exactly who she was. "Would you like to join us? We're trying to make sure Zoicite loses."

The words were barely out of his mouth when there was a loud beeping sound and the large bolded words "GAME OVER. PLEASE INSERT TWO TOKENS," flashed across the screen of the game. Zoicite groaned and banged his head on the control panel, and Ami suddenly looked panicked. She slid a hand where Zoicite's head was about to land next so that it wouldn't meet metal. When his head swung back down, it landed on her palm instead.

"Stop that," she scolded him. "You'll give yourself brain damage."

"I'm sorry, Ami," he said morosely. "It's just that I shouldn't have _lost_," he threw a furious glance in Nephrite's direction, who guffawed, "to that stupid game."

"What game is it?" asked Rei curiously.

Usagi made a face at the machine. "It's called Bishōjo Sailor Senshi… I started playing it one day cause it really looked cool, but then it got really hard and I couldn't beat it! And then it gave me this stupid t-shirt that said 'You lose!' on it!" She growled at the machine, and Rei fought to keep from laughing.

PING!

"See, look, here it comes," Usagi told her as Zoicite picked up the bundle and opened it. He showed it to the group, and Nephrite, who had never seen this part of the game, burst out laughing. Black words scrawled "YOU LOSE!" on a blue background.

Ami tried to comfort the distraught Zoicite, but even she couldn't help smiling behind a hand as everyone else around them chortled.

"Would you like to try, Rei-chan?" Usagi offered. "Even though it's hard, it's really fun."

Two things influenced her decision. First, it meant she could turn away from Jadeite and have an excuse not to look at him for a very long time. Second, she hadn't played a video game in a _very_ long time, and she was rather tempted to play. "Sure," she said.

Usagi handed her two tokens, which Rei inserted. The game started by asking for her gender. When she gave it, the game gave her five female characters to choose from.

"Who did you play with?" Rei asked Usagi.

"Oh, that Sailor Moon character," she said absently. "But I lost with her. Ami won with Sailor Mercury, although she strategizes more than the other characters."

Rei ran a critical eye over the character list of names and descriptions. In the end she chose Sailor Mars, and began to play, noting ironically that her element was fire.

--  
1 HOUR LATER  
--

"Wow, Rei-chan!" Usagi practically shrieked in delight when the words "YOU WIN!" flashed brightly across the screen. "That was amazing!"

Rei grinned in spite of herself. She hadn't beaten a video game in a very long time, and it was good stress release. The hour had flown by so that she hadn't even noticed how long it had taken her to win. She had even managed (although this may have been caused by Usagi's presence again) to forget all the details of the past several days.

The game emitted another loud PING! and a red bundle came out of its slot. Rei opened it with interest and smirked to see purple letters spell out "YOU WIN!" across the red background.

"Good job," said a quiet voice immediately to her left and Rei jumped. She turned her head and saw Jadeite standing very close to her, his face carefully neutral.

Rei's spirits sank. She couldn't deal with this, she didn't want to hurt him again but at the same time she wished he would just leave her alone but then she would hurt too, and what if he hated her and –

"Are you all right?" His question broke the mantra of her thoughts. She flushed.

"Fine," she snapped.

He scrutinized her carefully, but she avoided his eyes. He was too close, and Usagi, not noticing, had been drawn into an argument with Mamoru. Rei looked for an escape route, but was promptly distracted by what he said next.

"Do you hate me?"

Her eyes snapped to his, and then she regretted it. She read the guilt and confusion and anger there and knew she had caused it. "Why would you ask something ridiculous like that?" she snapped, trying to defend her actions to herself and failing. She had hurt him!

"Well, given your actions towards me, that would be a logical conclusion," he said impassively. "Do you?"

"Of course not!" she said before she could stop herself. She looked down at her shoes and wished fervently that she could be hundreds of miles away on a sunny beach where nobody could find her.

Cool fingers hooked themselves under her chin and pulled her face up to face his. She couldn't move.

"Please," he said quietly, "don't push me away. I don't _want_ to stay away from you, can't you see that? As friends," he added quickly when he realized that had probably come out more strongly than he'd meant. Or that she was ready for.

Rei bit her lip. She _did_ want to see him, but she was also afraid. Too many strange, confusing things were happening and she didn't know how to control them. Or perhaps she was afraid _because_ she couldn't control them, and she knew it. More than anything she just wanted to be able to control _something_ in her hectic life, and Jadeite was a rogue piece of the equation.

_But he's giving you a choice,_ a voice inside her argued. _You control how close he is. He's leaving that up to _you.

_And besides,_ another voice added, _you'd be much sadder without him. Admit it._

_I might be_, Rei told the voice huffily. Aloud she told him, "All right."

When she saw the disbelief in his eyes, she added, "We can be friends. But let me lead, please."

Nothing could have prepared her for the blazing smile that settled on his face. Rei couldn't believe it. Why was he so happy?!

_Because you agreed to be friends, duh,_ said a third voice. _Some psychic you are_.

But Jadeite's voice betrayed none of the blazing happiness that shone from his face when he said calmly, "Friends."

His hand outstretched in an offering. Rei took it, and they shook, both feeling far more relieved than they would care to admit to the other. And for the first time since her father's aide had crossed the shrine's stone courtyard, Rei felt truly happy.

--

Later that night, as Mamoru watched the news in his living room with Jadeite and Nephrite, he noticed that Jadeite seemed multitudes better than he had in the past several days. Ever since seeing Hino Rei in the arcade, he had been his normal self, joking and making fun as if nothing had ever happened, his eyes sparkling merrily. Ami had left while Rei played her game because she had cram school, but Rei and Usagi had left an hour after Rei had beaten the game. They had joined the boys in the café after that, and Mamoru had noted that the tension between Rei and Jadeite from when she had first entered had evaporated.

"… and police have now revealed that the fire that burned down an apartment complex this past Saturday was set deliberately. Police are looking for suspects while the family members of those who died cry for justice. Shin-san, do they have a list of the victims?"

Mamoru's eyes became glued to the television and he turned up the volume as the three youths listened more closely.

"Well, Nobu-san, it appears that two families were caught in the second floor as well as three individuals. Police have not given the family names at the request of their relatives but the three individuals are identified. Two were burned beyond recognition except for dental records and the third is believed to have been lost among the wreckage because police have not been able to find her complete remains. The three individuals have been identified as Tanaka Satomi, Ueno Kazuki, and Negave Beryl. Police…"

There was a ringing in Mamoru's ears. _I couldn't have heard correctly,_ he thought, staring at the anchorman in horror. _That can't be… she can't be _dead…

"Nephrite," he said tremulously, "who did he say those three individuals were?"

"Tanaka Satomi, Ueno Kazuki, and Negave Beryl. Why?"

"Nothing," Mamoru choked, revulsion coursing through his veins. He had hated the woman, yes, but burning to death was a terrible fate… a fate he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, which she practically had been…

Nephrite looked at him uneasily. "Are you all right, Mamoru?"

"Yeah," he said, but even his voice wasn't convincing. Nephrite raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him further.

_What a horrible way to die…_

--

October the 22nd dawned bright and beautiful in London, England. The sun shone brightly through Minako's window as her alarm clock blared infuriatingly. "Ugh…" the blonde moaned, throwing off the covers. "It's far too early to be my birthday…" She lurched to her feet and tottered over to her closet in order to get dressed. As she dressed, she listened hard to the house to discern whether or not her father had left for work or not. Her nose detected a whiff of coffee, but that could be left over from earlier. Other than the noise she made dressing and brushing her teeth or combing her hair, the house was silent.

Minako sighed. She had hoped that at least on her birthday her father wouldn't leave early for work… _But he probably had a conference with another ambassador, or something_, she scolded herself. _You'll see him tonight…_

She tripped down the stairs and found Artemis at the bottom of them. She scooped him up, stroking his back. He licked her face and nuzzled her, as if wishing her a happy birthday. "Thank you, Artemis," she whispered into his soft white fur. "I love you."

He mewed in reply as if saying, "I love you too."

"Well," Minako said to herself. "Time's a' withering. Better get ready to go!" She pulled on her brightest smile, set Artemis down and waltzed off to get breakfast.

--

Despite her morning isolation, the day went rather swimmingly. Many of the people who passed the exuberant blonde in the hallways wished her a happy birthday, for which Minako thanked them wholeheartedly. Her two good friends, Sarah and Rebecca, gave her a balloon and flowers respectively. Minako felt like she was walking on Cloud Nine the entire school day; even that really cute guy Alan had wished her a happy birthday! After school Sarah and Rebecca took her out for ice cream at the local shopping mall.

"You know," reflected Minako as they walked along the sidewalk, arm in arm, "this is probably one of the best days of my life." She smiled at her friends. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Probably die," joked Sarah. Rebecca elbowed her playfully and Minako laughed.

"Probably," agreed Minako. "So," she said enthusiastically, "have you seen any really hot guys?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Minako, must you always think of guys?"

Minako winked at her. "Of course; it's fun. You must lighten up, Becca!"

"Becca doesn't know how to lighten up," sighed Sarah. "That's why she has you, Minako."

"Hey, do you guys want to have a sleepover tomorrow night?" Minako asked.

"Sure," replied Sarah. "My dad's out of town, so we could have it at my house! My mom'll let us do all sorts of fun stuff."

"Sounds fabulous," beamed Minako.

The girls walked on, enjoying the day and not wondering about or knowing its end – although that was a blessing, because they could not have found anything joyous about the day if they had.

--

When Minako got home that evening, she was greeted by her father, who spoke to her in Japanese as he usually did at home. "Happy birthday, dear Minako," he said, a smile lighting his usually solemn features.

"Arigatou, Otou-san," she chirped. She hugged him and he returned it, albeit less enthusiastically.

"Ready to go to dinner?" he asked. Minako nodded fervently. "Let's go, then," he said, taking her arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning; Ambassador Patel called an early meeting. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Otou-san," Minako said. "Artemis was there."

They walked down the driveway and got into the car. Minako was about to get in the car when something in the deepening shadows beside the house caught her eye. She searched the shadows, eyes narrowed, and a cold shiver worked its way up from the base of her spine. What was this… ominous feeling?

"Minako?" her father asked, a small frown marring his features. "Is everything all right?"

Minako flashed him a bright smile. "Of course! I just thought I saw a fox or something." She sat down in the front seat and resolutely banished the icy feeling creeping through her veins. _You're being a ninny over nothing!_ she chided herself. _It's probably nothing_.

But as her father backed the car out of the driveway, despite her self-admonitions, she knew subconsciously that something was very, very wrong.

--

Far too soon, the (mostly) wonderful day had ended. As Minako snuggled into her covers, she muttered, "The only bad thing was that Mom wasn't there… but it was a wonderful fourteenth birthday all the same…" Artemis jumped up on the bed and snuggled beneath her chin, licking her neck. Minako smiled drowsily. "But I'm glad you're with me, Artemis…" The cat yawned, as did she. And so she drifted off to sleep.

--

_Mists covered the landscape, blotting out everything. Minako looked around but could see nothing. She took a step forward, but stopped at the unfamiliar feel of silk rustling around her legs. She looked down at herself and her mouth fell open. She wore one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen in her life: golden silk that fell in waves to her ankles. The gown was cut so that the sleeves fell past her shoulders and were supported by her arms. The bust was medium cut and the fabric clung to her torso, flaunting the curves she had developed younger than most girls. _

This is strange,_ thought Minako. _Where am I?

_Suddenly the mists parted, and Minako was looking on what was unmistakably a colossal ballroom. Couples waltzed in the center of the floor and an orchestra was playing against one wall. Along another wall an extensive table stretched the entire length of the wall and was piled on with dishes and dishes of food, some of which Minako recognized and others that were entirely foreign to her. Along the third wall were chairs where many young ladies sat, waiting to be asked by a gallant young gentleman to dance. Along the final wall behind her, Minako turned to see two thrones on an ornate platform. Seated in the main throne was one of the most beautiful women Minako had ever seen: she was delicately thin but tall, and had long silver hair that was tied in a most unusual hairstyle – two buns on the side of her head with hair streaming down from them. In the center of her forehead, framed by her hair, was a glowing gold crescent moon. There was a smaller throne beside hers, but it was vacant._

_Minako suddenly realized she wore a mask, as did every other body in the room. She touched a finger to its edge and felt the tiny beats that had been embroidered into it as part of a glittering design. Again, she thought, _Where am I?

"_Milady… might I have this dance?" For some reason, this deep voice from behind her sent tingles of pleasure and excitement racing up and down her spine. Minako turned around and gasped. It was… ahh, someone she had seen before! She just knew it! But who was he…? _

"_You may," she heard herself say, and inwardly started because her voice sounded slightly deeper and more mature. She was immediately drawn into the pattern of waltzing couples as her partner guided her expertly, one hand on her waist and the other hand holding hers tightly. Violet eyes gazed down at her from behind the white mask the man wore. Minako was surprised at herself when she moved even closer to the man she danced with and laid her head against his chest. She felt like a spectator in her own body. _

"_Minako," the man said softly. "What are you thinking?"_

_Again Minako spoke without her own volition. "That I wish this was real," she whispered. _

_The man tightened his grip on her waist. "It _is_ real, Minako. You and I are here, now, dancing, are we not?"_

"_But you're not supposed to be here."_

"_Of course not," the man muttered finally. Minako looked up and was surprised to see the man smiling grimly. "But I didn't you wanted to face a ball without someone to dance with."_

_Minako smirked. "You mean you just didn't want anyone else to dance with me."_

"_That too," the man admitted, a twinkle in his eyes. Then his eyes grew serious. "I had to see you, Minako… there's something you have to know about Ber –"_

_BOOM!_

_A huge explosion rent the air and sent people screaming in the opposite direction. Minako tore herself away from the man, vaguely aware that there were tears of fury and grief welling up in her eyes. "Go!" she yelled at the man. "Find your men; they'll need you!"_

_The man grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "You be careful, Minako," he whispered, then bent down to kiss her hard on the lips. Minako returned the kiss, tears overflowing out of her eyes. "I love you. If you die I will never forgive you," the man told her. _

"_And I love you," Minako replied. "Go!"_

_Mist swept back over the landscape but not before she saw a dark mass roiling in the sky outside where the explosion had taken place, not before she saw several figures slashing and blood spilling everywhere and smoke and monsters… and then a blinding light that swallowed everything._

--

Minako bolted upright in her bed, aware of several things simultaneously. First, she was soaked with a cold sweat. Second, there were tears welling up out of her eyes and splashing down her cheeks. Third, there was a thin beam of light on her coverlet.

She looked around frantically, trying to slow down her beating heart. That dream… She covered her face with her hands and tried to make sense of the blurring images flashing before her eyes. A ballroom… a man she had danced with… an explosion… blood everywhere… and then that light… She blinked, and removed her hands from her face. There was still a thin beam of light… And it was coming from… her?!

Minako scrambled out of the bed, upsetting Artemis and spilling him onto the floor where he mewed furiously. But Minako paid him no mind. Instead, she stared with something akin to horror at her reflection in the bureau mirror. In the middle of her forehead was a symbol – the female symbol, if she recalled it correctly – glowing like a brand. She reached a trembling hand to her forehead to touch it. The tip of her finger brushed the mark, and suddenly the mark burned like fire. "Ahhh!" Minako hissed in pain, and clapped a hand to her forehead. She swung around and saw Artemis standing on the bed, taut as a tightrope.

"Artemis," she whimpered, and stumbled towards him. "Help… what's going on… my forehead's burning…" She sank to the floor beside her bed and removed her hand from her forehead, praying that the glowing mark had disappeared. But from the light that shone onto Artemis' frozen face, the symbol still burned brightly.

The next second, Minako was sure that she was still dreaming. Her reasoning? Artemis spoke to her. "Minako," he said. "Minako, listen to me."

Minako shut her eyes tightly, rubbed them with her knuckles, then opened them once more. "You just did not just talk to me," she told Artemis, her voice quivering. "How can a cat talk?"

"Minako, I'm not just an ordinary cat," said Artemis urgently. "And you're not an ordinary girl. That mark on your forehead –"

"Just means I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," Minako interrupted him. "There's no way this can be real."

"Listen to me!" Artemis cried. "Look under your pillow and take what you find there." When Minako hesitated, he exclaimed, "If you want your forehead to stop burning, you must do as I say!"

Stumbling like a drunk, Minako lurched to her pillow, knocked it off the bed, and stared. A bright orange pen glittered at her, inviting her to pick it up. "Pick it up," commanded Artemis from a few feet away, "thrust it into the air – Do it, Minako! – and call out, Venus Power Make-up!"

"Venus Power Make-up!" Minako called. Almost immediately threads of gold, orange, yellow, and white light slammed into her and spun her around. Her pajamas disappeared and were replaced with the strangest clothes she had ever worn in her life (excepting that one costume party she'd gone to in eighth grade). She wore a white leotard with an attached orange pleated skirt and sailor collar, a dark blue bow, orange high heels, and elbow-length white gloves. She pressed a hand to her forehead and felt a metal tiara cross her forehead with an oval stone in its center.

Tripping over her quilt that was now in a heap on the floor, Minako staggered to her mirror and gaped at her reflection. "I look like a hooker!" was the first thing out of her mouth. The second thing was, "What the heck happened?!"

Artemis leapt onto her bureau and stared at her face. "Sailor Venus," he whispered, and bowed his head.

"Artemis," Minako quavered, "What's going on? Why am I dressed like this? Who is Sailor Venus? Why can you talk? What's going on?!"

Artemis looked back up at her and sighed as if a load of bricks had dropped onto his back. "This is going to take some explaining. You see –" He broke off abruptly when the pen that Minako had dropped began to flash orange and beep intermittently. "Great Selene," he muttered and jumped down. "Minako, you're going to have to trust me. Pick up the pen." She obeyed. "Now reach out your hand – it helps if you don't look – and imagine there's a hole in the air. Concentrate! Now, stick the pen in that hole. Good!"

Minako looked at her hand and gawked at it. Half her hand and the pen had disappeared into thin air!

"Now, Minako, put the pen _down_," said Artemis gently. "Good, good… now take your hand out of the hole." She complied and was shocked to see her hand reappear without the pen. She flexed it in front of her face, her blue eyes filled with anxiety.

"Artemis, what just happened?"

"That was your sub-dimensional pocket," he said, "but there's no time to explain it in detail. Listen, to be very brief, you are the reincarnation of an ancient warrior who served a great Princess thousands and thousands of years ago. It is your duty to find this Princess, restore her crystal of power to her, and protect her against the evil beings that are awakening. It is also your duty to stop these evil beings from killing everyone on the planet. Savvy?"

Minako just stared at him. "I have to be dreaming," she said abruptly. "You're telling me I'm the reincarnation of an ancient warrior with mysterious powers? And that I have to guard this mysterious princess or something?"

Artemis nodded, eyes grave. "Yes. There's more, but we have no time. One of those monsters that I mentioned is attacking at this very moment, and the only person who can stop it is you. Do you understand?"

Minako bit her lip. "Yes… but I don't have any magical powers –"

"I can guide you through your powers," the cat interrupted. "I will do so when we reach the battle site, but right now we must HURRY or people are going to die!"

That stirred Minako into action. She swung around and walked towards her door but Artemis called her back. "We can't go out of your front door," he said grimly, "lest people see you. I know you've gotten out of your window before. Think you can do it now?"

Minako nodded and opened her window as quietly as possible, only now remembering that her father was in the house, sound asleep. She clambered up onto the window sill and crouched there. Abruptly she remembered she wore high heels, and swore for the first time in a very long time. She craned her head to see Artemis on the bed behind her. "How are you coming?" she hissed at him.

"Don't worry about that; just go!" he hissed back. "Quickly!"

Minako sighed and turned her attention back to the open space in front of her. Steeling herself (she hadn't done this in so _long_), she launched herself out of the window and grabbed a large branch several feet away. She swung from the branch for a few seconds, then used the momentum to swing to the next branch, a few feet lower and further on. Her arms jarred with the impact, and Minako thought, _I really should start gymnastics again if this is going to become a nightly occurrence_. She dropped the last five feet and landed in a crouch on soft grass. "OUCH!" she hissed, feeling the impact of landing in high heels. "Shoot!"

Suddenly Artemis was beside her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just have to get used to doing that again."

"All right, then; let's go!" He dashed off, leaving Minako no choice but to follow.

--

A few miles later, Minako screeched to a halt when Artemis did, panting and clutching the stich in her side. _I _really_ need to get in better shape_, she thought acerbically. Then she saw which house they stood in front of. "This is Sarah's house!" she gasped.

"Hurry!" called Artemis, already scurrying forward. Minako followed, dread coiling in the pit of her stomach.

As they neared the house, Minako thought she heard the sound of breaking glass from within. Her prodigious hearing was confirmed when the sounds grew louder, followed by a short, terrified scream. "Sarah!" Minako cried, and shot off like a bullet. She slammed into the door and wrenched the handle. She was taken aback to find it unlocked. Trashing any hesitancy, she opened the door and dashed inside. Artemis followed at her heels.

The screams came from the basement. Minako followed them, heedless of anything or anyone in her way (of which there was only furniture). She sped down the stairs, nearly falling when she twisted her ankle in her too-high heels. "Argh," she gasped out, but continued down, ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle. Artemis still followed, though now his eyes filled with concern.

In the basement was a disturbing sight: a seven-foot monster was terrorizing Sarah, who cowered in a corner, crying. On the floor a few feet away lay her mother, as still as death. As Minako watched, the monster held out its hand and began to bathe the terrified girl in a sickly green light.

Minako's stomach lurched. "Stop that, you ugly piece of trash!" she yelled at the monster.

It turned around and, seeing Minako, roared in displeasure. Minako stumbled backwards.

"Yell 'Crescent Beam!'" shouted Artemis from somewhere at her feet.

Minako, suddenly _feeling_ what to do, touched a hand to her forehead, then brought in a sweeping motion past her other elbow and pointed directly at the monster. "Crescent Beam!" she yelled. A blast of yellow power surged through her fingertip and shot like a bullet towards the monster. It blasted through the creature's middle, and it roared its fury before collapsing and disintegrating into dust.

Minako fell to her knees, shaking like a leaf. Sweat poured down her back. "Please don't make me do that again," she whispered to Artemis, staring straight ahead at where the monster had been two seconds ago. "Please."

He said nothing, only looked mournfully up at the beautiful young girl, knowing he could not do what she asked.

Sarah trembled in her corner. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she said, "Wh- wh- who a- a- are y-you?"

Minako didn't answer. She looked at Sarah's mother lying immediately to her left. "Artemis, is she okay?" she whispered. She couldn't bring herself to look at Sarah.

Artemis padded gently onto the woman's chest and pressed an ear to it. He listened for several seconds, then his ears drooped pitifully.

"No," whispered Minako. "No…"

"I'm sorry," murmured Artemis. "We got here too late. She's gone."

"NO!" screamed Sarah, who had heard what he said. "NO!" She threw herself forward, towards her prostrate mother. "You have to be okay, you have to be all right!" Tears streamed in rivulets down her cheeks. She pressed her head against her mother's chest to find a heartbeat. She found none. "NO!" she shrieked. "YOU CAN'T BE GONE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOOOO!!" She dropped down and buried her face in her mother's stomach, howling in her misery.

Minako sank back, tears pouring down her own cheeks. A sob rose up in her throat and she clapped a hand to her mouth. _Too late got here too late got here too late…_ Artemis' words echoed in her ears and she choked back the sob. _If only I hadn't argued with him!_ she cried inwardly. _This is all my fault! This is all my fault!_ She tried to fight the sobs that choked her trachea, but it was no use. She dissolved into miserable tears, sinking forward until her forehead touched the ground. She pounded the ground with her gloved hands, as if trying to beat away the guilt and misery that overwhelmed her.

Artemis nestled against her side, trying to comfort her as best as he could. He did not weep for Minako's friend's mother, but he felt a deep anguish for what he knew he had to do to poor Minako… that it was only the beginning of the heartaches she would have to experience, all for the sake of a fate she had not chosen. He would have given anything to spare her this terrible fate, but it was hers to bear, and nothing he could do or say would change it. Pluto had dictated her to awaken this night, although that didn't stop Artemis from silently cursing Pluto for choosing such a bad day. What a way for Minako to end her fourteenth birthday…

The two girls, both vaguely aware of the other, sobbed for what seemed like an era. Finally Sarah fell into an uneasy sleep, having screamed and cried herself into exhaustion.

Artemis butted his head against Minako's side, for she had fallen silent as well. "Minako… are you awake?"

She lifted her eyes, and a thrill of fear shot through Artemis at their deadened expression. "Yes," she said, her voice hoarse from weeping.

"We need to leave," said Artemis. "We have to go before she wakes up again."

"But we can't just leave her here with her dead mother!"

"No, we can't," Artemis replied seriously. "So we are going to call the police and tell them that there's been an… incident… here. They will come and take care of Sarah and her mother. Can you do that?"

Minako nodded mutely and stood up, noticing distractedly that her legs had fallen asleep beneath her. She stumbled in her high heels, then regained her balance.

"Come on," said Artemis, and he jumped up the stairs. Minako followed, glancing one more time at Sarah beside her mother.

Artemis waited for her in the kitchen. "The phone's over there," he said quietly. "All you need to do is call the police and tell them that Sarah and her mother have been attacked. They'll find everything else out when they get here."

Minako took the phone wordlessly and dialed the number. A harsh voice answered, saying, "London Police Department. May I help you?"

"Two people have been attacked," said Minako tonelessly. "They're in the basement…" She gave the address, and the policeman promised that an ambulance and squad car would be sent over immediately. When he began to ask questions, such as who she was, Minako hung up. She turned to face Artemis.

"Let's go," she said impassively. She walked out through the front door, Artemis following silently at her heels.

They walked through the dark streets in a silence that was only broken by the sirens that were soon heard in the distance. Without Artemis needing to say anything, Minako ducked into some bushes to wait for the emergency vehicles to pass. They waited a few minutes to make sure that no other vehicles followed, then resumed walking on the sidewalk.

After a minute or so, Artemis glanced at Minako sharply. "You're limping, Minako."

She shrugged. "I twisted my ankle on those stairs… it'll be fine, though…"

Artemis wanted to say something else, but decided against it in favor or waiting for a more opportune moment.

They had originally made the trek to Sarah's house in fourteen minutes, although they had both sprinted much of the way. Now, walking, it took them nearly forty-five minutes to reach Minako's house. Without ado Minako jumped up and grabbed her branch, then swung herself to the other one until her legs could hook themselves around her window sill. She threw herself into her room the rest of the way and collapsed on her bed, still in her strange Sailor Venus outfit.

Artemis appeared on the sill a moment later. He jumped down from the sill and up onto Minako's bed. Her face was turned away from him, so he could not see her expression. She startled him when she spoke in a muffled voice. "This really isn't a dream, is it." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"No," said Artemis gravely. "No, it's not."

Minako rolled over on her side so that she faced him, and Artemis saw two tears straggling down her face. Her face was set, however. "Tell me now, Artemis," she said. "Tell me everything."

And so Artemis told her everything – that he remembered, that was. He told her that she was Sailor Venus, princess of Venus, and one of the four protectors of the Moon Princess. He told her that there had been an alliance between all the planets (for the Moon had been considered a planet back then – it was bigger than Pluto, after all. It didn't necessarily matter that it orbited the Earth), except Earth. He told her that that era had been called the Silver Millennium for its relative peace between all the planets, again except Earth. He told her that a great evil force had destroyed the Silver Millennium, but somehow everyone – including the evil being – had been reborn on Earth in the future. Now.

Minako listened without interruptions, absorbing all the information Artemis could give her. If he had told her all this before she had seen the monster (Artemis called them "youma"), she would not have believed it or thought it was all a dream. But she had seen the monster. She had seen it attack Sarah. And she had seen Sarah's mother dead because she had not believed what he first told her soon enough.

Artemis told her that he was supposed to guide and train her as a Senshi. He told her that tonight's attack was the first of many to come, although he could not say for sure how or when or why or whence they came. He told her that, hopefully, her memories of the Silver Millennium would return in time to aide her in her battle against the threat.

"Is that why you have a… I guess it's a crescent moon… on your forehead?" Minako asked quietly when he stopped to catch his breath. Artemis nodded.

"Do you have all _your_ memories of the Silver Millennium?" was the second thing Minako asked, voice cracking on "memories."

Artemis shook his head. "No… there are many holes in my memory, so unfortunately I cannot tell you everything you should know…" He sighed.

"How do I get out of this… fuku?" Minako asked, substituting the Japanese word because she couldn't find a satisfactory one in English.

"Do you remember that transformation pen I had you put in the sub-dimensional pocket? Well, try and duplicate that feeling of reaching into the hole. Only this time, grab the pen and take it out."

Minako did as he told her, clenching her teeth together in her concentration. In a moment she felt the pen in her hand and drew it out.

"Now hold it against you," instructed Artemis, "and think of your normal self."

Minako closed her eyes and tried to remember Minako before this horrible night. She thought of her mother, of her school uniform, of her bright red hairbow, of her laughing arm in arm with her two best friends on a beautiful day… and suddenly there was a whooshing sound, and Minako opened her eyes to find herself back in her pajamas. She wiped away the tears that still lingered on her face.

"May I go to bed?" she asked the white cat.

"One more thing," he replied. "There is one more duty I must tell you about." He hesitated, then said, "But at least get comfortable first."

Minako clambered into bed and pulled the covers back on until she was cocooned in blankets. She stared coolly at Artemis. "Go on."

Artemis sighed. "As Sailor Venus, you are the leader of the other four Senshi. That means you are also the Princess'… decoy."

When he didn't say anything else, Minako said, "Please explain."

Artemis let out a breath. "As the Princess' decoy, you have an alternate transformation. Instead of Sailor Venus, you would be known as Sailor V. The reason you have this is to throw the enemy off track. The Sailor V transformation gives you a different fuku and puts a crescent moon on your forehead… like the Princess."

"So I basically play bait for the enemy?" Minako's question was coldly harsh.

Artemis winced. "Not quite… you will still have the same powers as when you are Sailor Venus, but if you look like the princess, the enemy will be thrown off guard. Rattled, because they believe the princess to be hidden. They will have no way of knowing if you are the actual Princess or not, and therefore will be extremely wary of you."

"But also more likely to want to kill me."

Artemis bowed his head. "That might be an unfortunate side-effect."

Minako blew out a breath that rustled her bangs. "All right… I guess I have no choice in the matter?"

Artemis shook his head miserably. "I'm so sorry, Minako… I would take this away from you if I could…"

He looked so dejected that Minako shoved aside her own fears and anxieties. "It's all right, Artemis, it's not your fault," she said, scooping him up and putting him on her stomach. "I still love you." A wan smile crossed her face.

Artemis smiled back as much as a cat can, a sliver of tension lifting from his shoulders. "I love you too, little one. Now go to sleep… you'll need it."

Minako reached across to her nightstand and flicked off the light. They both lay in the darkness for a long time afterwards, contemplating the night and the horrors they both knew lay in store for the future.

--.--

**AN:** Wahah. So ends Chapter Ten. This one was… fun? Not the best word; this one was invigorating to write. I was very excited to finally get to some ACTION but then Minako and Artemis yelled at me and I had to remember all the sad and tragic details. So that made me sad. But I'm much more pleased with this chapter than the last one. So it goes.

Please, I beg of you, tell me what you think. Here's what you can do: Grab one detail or aspect, scrutinize it, and then tell me honestly what you think. Tell me what you thought about Artemis, Minako, their reactions, whether it was real enough, etc, etc, etc. I neeeeed to know if I'm doing things right!

Ok, I'm done whining. Thanks for reading, and I have no idea when chapter 11 will be out. Look on my profile eventually for a guesstimate.

I salute thee,

Elen-Di


	11. Please see note at end of chapter

**To See Without Eyes: Chapter 11**

**Written by Elen-Di**

Hey. First, I owe you who still read this a huge apology for not getting this out until now. Second, please, please, PLEASE read the author's note at the end of the chapter. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I make my own Sailor Moon stationary. Doesn't mean I own Sailor Moon.

..-..

When Minako awoke suddenly the next morning, she didn't move a muscle, didn't twitch an eyebrow, for several seconds. Dimmed sunlight fought to shine through the curtains obscuring her window, and she could hear birds chirping madly outside. Artemis was nowhere to be seen.

She listened for several seconds and, detecting nothing other than the normal creaky house noises, she allowed herself to relax back onto her pillow. She stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse that she had never had trouble remembering the previous day's (or in this case, night's) events, even though in almost every novel she'd ever read, the heroine or hero has memory lapse when he/she wakes up and is therefore blissfully unaware for a few minutes. No such luck for her. The door creaked open and Artemis bounded onto her bed, saying, "You overslept and I couldn't wake you up. I think school is nearly halfway over by now."

Minako sat up and glanced wordlessly at her alarm clock and saw he was correct. The time read 11:30, and school ended at 2:20.

"Did Dad," she cleared her throat of phantom cobwebs that made her voice rasp, "already leave?"

"6 AM sharp," was the reply. Minako slumped back onto the pillows, eyes fluttering shut. Artemis padded next to her shoulder and licked her collarbone with a rough pink tongue.

"I'm fine," she whispered, eyes still closed. "I just need a minute."

"Do you want me to call into the school and tell them you're ill?" Artemis suggested.

Minako tried to smile. "You're a cat, silly goose."

"They can't see this 'silly goose' over the phone, last I checked the world's technology," he rebutted.

She waved a hand at him. "Sure, why not. You might even be legitimate if my ankle keeps throbbing like this."

Artemis gazed at her intently. "Breakfast, I think," he said abruptly. "And ice, for that ankle." He jumped off the bed and darted out of the room.

Minako called after him, "How do you expect to get those things? You're a CAT, for crying out loud!"

"Wait and see," came the muffled answer from the floor below.

Minako let her head rest on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling once more. Even if he _could_ talk, he seemed to overestimating his non-feline abilities. It was impossible for him to carry breakfast – let alone make it! – and ice upstairs to her. She'd probably end up having to go downstairs and get it herself… even though her ankle was throbbing beyond belief… she was so tired… maybe she should just… doze… off… for a minute…

There was a sudden CLUNK of porcelain on wood and a cold weight landed across her legs. Minako's eyes flew open and she jolted upright. Sitting on her legs was a bag of ice, while on her bedside table was a plate heaped with scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, strawberries, blueberries, and grapes.

"Here – put the ice on the ankle and then cover your legs back up with the coverlet," Artemis instructed from the foot of the bed.

Minako gaped at him. "H-how d-did you DO tha –"

"Never mind that," said Artemis, although something akin to a sly grin crossed his feline features. Minako continued to stare at him for several more seconds, then did as he had said. Covered up once more, she grabbed the plate and utensils next to it and dug in.

Artemis watched her eat, and when she paused to catch her breath, he said, "There's orange juice there as well if you want it." She turned her head and saw the glass on her dresser and scooped it up. She gulped it greedily then returned to the food.

When she had sated her hunger, Minako put the cleaned plate and glass back on her nightstand then turned her attention to Artemis, who had curled up next to her uninjured ankle. He saw this, and focused his gaze on her, waiting for her to speak.

"Artemis?"

"Yes?" His voice was gentle, as if he foresaw what she would say.

"I'm scared…"

"I know." He paused. "Me too."

The day dragged by, so that by the time six o'clock rolled around, Minako was positive that someone had tampered with time to make it go by at half its normal rate. When she mentioned this to Artemis, he looked surprised and muttered something that sounded like, "Pluto wouldn't be THAT mean, would she…?" Minako gave him a strange look and told him she was joking. Well, partially.

"Dad should be home soon," she muttered to herself. She glanced over at the clock again – third time in three minutes – and was consequently dissatisfied. _If only there was something I could do besides hang out in bed and ice my stupid ankle…_ _I wonder if Artemis is talented enough to turn on my CD player…_

The loud chimes of the telephone startled her, and she jumped. Muttering unpleasant phrases under her breath, she reached across to the phone that perched on her nightstand. "Hello?"

Sobbing answered. "H-hello? M-may I sp-speak to M-Minako, p-please?"

Minako's heart sank to the Earth's core. It was Sarah. "This is she," she said, trying to sound like her normal cheerful self. "Who is this?"

"S-Sarah," the girl hiccupped. "I n-needed t-to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" Minako asked, real concern coloring her voice, although she already knew the answer to the question. The guilt that had lain dormant for the past twelve hours began gnawing at her stomach anew.

"Oh Mina!" Sarah cried. "M-my mom… Sh-she… last night, I d-don't know w-what happened… she's dead!" Her sobbing intensified.

"Oh Sarah…" Minako whispered. "Oh Sarah… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"D-do you think you c-could come over n-now?" her friend asked. "M-my relatives are h-here, but I really n-needed someone else… you u-understand, right?"

"Of course," Minako said gently. "I'll be over as soon as possible." She paused. "Do you want me to bring anything?"

"N-no… just c-come as s-soon as you c-can…" There was a click, and the line went dead. Minako hung up the phone, feeling as if she had aged twenty years. The grief, dulled from the previous night, began to work its way back up her throat.

"How are you going to get there?" Artemis' quiet voice penetrated her emotionally chaotic mind. "I don't think you'll be able to walk…"

"Don't be silly," Minako said. "I can walk; it's not that bad." In order to prove it, she swung herself out of bed and tried to put weight on her leg. The resulting shock of pain caused her to fall back onto the bed, gasping.

"Uh, huh," was Artemis' critical response. "That's what I thought."

Minako glared at him. "Well, what solution do you have, Mr. Know-it-all? Do you think I'm just going to sit here and loaf when Sarah needs me?"

"Of course not," he said calmly. "But you can't walk there."

Minako continued to glare at him.

"So I suppose someone will just have to drive you…" he said, a thoughtful expression across his feline features.

Minako snorted. "Who? Dad isn't even home yet."

The unmistakable sound of a car backing into the driveway issued from her window and proved her incorrect. Minako raised an eyebrow at the slightly smug cat, but said nothing.

"Minako?" her dad called from the floor below.

"Up here!" she called back, not removing her gaze from Artemis.

When her father came up the stairs, it took a few seconds for him to register the situation. "What happened to your ankle?" he asked worriedly.

"I twisted it pretty badly," Minako grimaced. "Hey, Otou-san?"

"Hai?"

"Sarah called… I need you to drive me to her house." When he looked questioningly at her, she swallowed hard and said, "Sarah's mom… died… last night… she said she really needs me…"

"Oh no," her father murmured. His face turned grave. "How did it happen?"

"I'm not quite sure, she didn't say…" Minako said, commanding her face to remain sorrowful and not guilty. She hated lying to her father.

"Well," the ambassador stood up, "of course I can drive you. But will you be all right, with your ankle and everything?"

"I think so… I've been icing it most of the day…"

"Perhaps you should bandage it before you go. Hold on, let me go look in the bathroom…"

And so Minako let her father bandage her ankle, although she was aching to go as quickly as possible. Artemis sensed this, and rubbed his face against her upper arm, purring softly to calm her. When her ankle had been properly bandaged, Minako stood up with her father's help and Artemis jumped onto her shoulder. When her father looked somewhat disapproving at this, Minako said quickly, "It's fine if he comes… he's a great comforter."

Her father looked like he wanted to disagree, but under the present circumstances he decided not to. The tension-laden atmosphere subdued any possible conversations, continuing right up to the moment when Minako limped up to Sarah's house and the distraught girl flung herself upon her best friend, sobbing as if she would never stop. Minako's father's lips tightened at the obvious strain on his daughter's ankle, but refrained from saying or doing anything that would add to Sarah's emotional burden. He contented himself with parking on the side of the road and entering the sable shadowed house, to see if he could be of assistance to Sarah's father. Neither he nor his daughter spoke very much the rest of the night.

..-..

That week of school had gone by the fastest it ever had, Usagi decided at lunch that afternoon. The classes she had with Mamoru and his friends seemed more enjoyable than usual, especially first period with Jadeite. His imitations of the teacher's peculiar motor habits made Usagi laugh constantly, although unfortunately not always silently. But Usagi didn't mind so much; Jadeite was usually sentenced to detention with her, so at least she was entertained there as well. The guys continued to eat lunch with the little group that consisted of Usagi, Ami, and Naru. As Usagi reminisced about the week, the lattermost tugged on her sleeve.

"Hey, Usagi-chan."

"Wha – oh yeah, Naru-chan?"

"What grade is _he_ in?" Naru pointed surreptitiously towards Nephrite, who was arguing the benefits of in-depth analysis with Zoicite over a piece of Japanese lit. homework.

Usagi followed her gaze. "Nephrite-san? He's a junior, like Mamo-baka here." She jabbed an elbow in the youth's ribs because he was misfortunate enough to be within her reach.

"Ouch, Odango! What was that for?"

Usagi shrugged, her lips quirked in a sly grin. "Just felt like it."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and returned to his conversation with Kunzite.

Usagi gazed at her blushing friend quizzically. "Why are you so curious about Nephrite, Naru-chan?"

Naru shook her head. Usagi raised her eyebrows and tugged on her friend's blouse. "Hey, come on, tell me! Pleeeease? Please, Naru-chan?" She summoned the most pitiful, pleading face she could muster and shot it straight at Naru's soft side.

Naru groaned. "Usagi-chaaaan…"

"Pretty please, dear, sweet Naru-chan?" Usagi's lower lip trembled.

Naru growled. "Fine. But SWEAR you won't breathe a word to _anyone_, okay?"

Usagi immediately brightened and nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course! You know you can always trust me! What is it, Naru-chan?"

Naru's blush intensified, and she muttered something that escaped Usagi's hearing – but not Mamoru's. He snorted in spite of himself, although Naru did not notice and Malachite stared at strangely.

USagi cupped a hand to her ear. "Come again?"

"I have a crush on him!" Naru hissed, her face dangerously red. "Now don't laugh, okay?"

"Laugh?" repeated a shocked Usagi. "Naru, that's… wow… are you going to ask him out?"

"Of course not! He's a _junior_, for God's sake! I can't ask out a _junior_!"

Usagi grinned slyly. "Would you say yes if he asked _you_ out?"

"Of cou – Usagi, don't you _dare_ say anything to him!" Naru threatened in a screeching whisper. "Or I will never take you out for ice cream ever again!"

Usagi's expression immediately morphed to one of contrition. "I won't tell him anything, I swear," she groveled. "Just please… don't threaten me with that!"

Naru wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead when Usagi's eyes moved from her to glance at Mamoru. She knew could trust her friend not to jeopardize her chances of getting free ice cream… or so she thought.

At that point the bell rang, and the students dutifully (albeit reluctantly; even Ami, as she had been in the middle of discussing "Candide" with Zoicite) drifted to their classes. Usagi went to her locker, a wide grin sliding across her face the moment she had left Naru behind. She would find a way to make Naru happy!

"Hey, Usagi-san!"

Usagi's nerd sensors flared. As she turned, she made a face. "Umiiinoo… what do you want?"

"Erm," the bespectacled math geek glanced furtively up and down the halls, as if looking for someone. Usagi waited with mingled curiosity and exasperation. Umino wasn't so bad, but he could get so annoying!

"USagi-san? You know how the Halloween Dance is coming up soon?" He shifted his weight nervously and cleared his throat. "Well, I was wond –"

"Wait a minute!" Usagi cried, only just registering his first statement. "The Halloween Dance is _when_?"

Confusion knotted the boy's features. "Umm, next week? The day before Halloween?"

Usagi clapped a hand to her forehead, making the already twitchy-nerd jump. "Gaah! I'm so stupid! How did I not know this? Well, thanks for telling me, Umino-san, but I should really get to class - !"

"Wait, Usagi-san!" he cried as she started to turn away, having completely forgotten that he had been on the verge of asking her something.

She halted. "Yes?"

Umino flushed. "Umm, well… do you know if Naru-san is going with anyone?" he hedged.

Usagi froze, trying desperately to somehow further her plans without hurting Umino's feelings.

"Umm," she hesitated. "I don't know, but I think someone was planning on asking her to the dance, if they haven't already." She laughed nervously and backed away, saying, "Sorry Umino-san… perhaps next time?"

Before he could utter a word she had dashed away, anxious to get away and to reach her next class on time.

"Mamo-baka, Mamo-baka, you have to help me!" Usagi wheezed as she made her way to his desk. She'd barely gotten within the doorframe when the bell had rung.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "With what? Learning time management? How to study? How to be efficient? How –"

"OYYY! I don't need this from you! I need a favor, so LISTEN!"

Mamoru shut up, but he allowed a small smirk to escape.

"Hmph. As I was saying," Usagi sniffed disdainfully, "I need your help with something."

Mamoru waited for her to speak again, but when the silence stretched on, he said, "Enlighten me, please?"

"Erm… canyouplease convinceNephriteto askNarutothe Halloweendance?" she blurted in a rush.

Mamoru blinked. "Speak Japanese?"

"Can-you-please-convince-Nephrite-to-ask-Naru-to-the-Halloween-dance," she enunciated.

It took nearly a full minute for Mamoru to reel in his composure, but then he lost it again anyway. He burst into shocked laughter. "Odango, why on Earth would I do that? I can't just convince Nephrite to take her to the dance – he doesn't even talk to her!"

"Because she's shy!" wailed Usagi. "Please, Mamoru, pleeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No!"

"Pretty pretty PLEASE, Mamoru?" she gazed at him with the most pathetic, heartbreaking face she could sustain. Mamoru covered his face with his hands.

"Argh, Odango! No, I can't do it! Persuade him yourself if it means that much to you, but I… can't… do that."

"How come?" Usagi frowned dejectedly.

Mamoru scratched his ear uncomfortably. "I just can't… besides, how come _Naru _can't ask him to the da –"

Usagi's hand clapped over his mouth, effectively cutting him off. "NO, Mamo-baka!" she told him. "It just can't work like that! See, _guys _are supposed to ask the _girls_ out, _especially_ if they're older than the girls!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "So?" he asked, the derision not blocked by Usagi's hand.

The blonde mirrored his eye roll exaggeratedly. "You're so clueless, Mamo-baka!" Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "But don't you DARE breathe a word of this to _anyone_, understand?"

Mamoru nodded, quailing slightly under her death glare. "Good," Usagi grinned triumphantly and removed her hand.

..-..

Rei trudged along the empty sidewalk, absentmindedly swinging her school bag in one hand. With the other, she lifted her thick hair off of her hot, sweaty neck and wondered why it was so hot at this time of year. _This is ridiculous_, she thought grumpily. _It's _October_, for crying out loud._

She stopped at the curb, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the light to turn. Her eyes surveyed the other pedestrians walking along quickly, or darting in and out of shops along the sidewalk. A quick glance at her watch revealed the time to be only about two. Too early for Usagi to be out of school. Or detention, for that matter. An amused grin tugged at her lips as she remembered Usagi's embarrassed explanation for why she couldn't meet Rei after school.

"Haruna-sensei gave me detention again," she had admitted sheepishly. "She caught me sleeping in class again."

Rei had raised an eyebrow to cover the smile that wanted to escape. "Again?"

"You see, Rei-chan, Haruna-sensei has it in for me! Just because I fall asleep in her class occasionally, or eat sometimes because I'm hungry, she seems to think I deserve detention every time it happens! I had gotten better – I'd learned to sleep with my eyes halfway open but she found out when I snored in class yesterday and so she gave me detention again!" Usagi had wailed in distress, and Rei had been unable to suppress her choked laughter.

_Oh, Usagi-chan_, Rei thought, shaking her head. _What am I going to do with you? Sleeping in class, on a Monday no less…_

Then she frowned. She had voiced such a thought to Usagi – had she not gotten plenty of sleep the previous night, it being the weekend? But the blonde had mumbled something about staying up late to read manga, and Rei had let it drop with what was becoming a customary eye-roll. But now that she thought about it, something about the way Usagi had dropped her head, and the way she had mumbled her response, suddenly more serious than the subject merited rang a warning bell of suspicion in Rei's head. She almost suspected the blonde to be lying, if Usagi was even capable of such a thing. But why would she _lie -_

"Hino-san!"

The sudden voice in her ear startled her so much she nearly dropped her bag. She turned around to see who had hailed her, but froze when a young, blonde, impeccably-dressed young man crossed into her line of vision. A boulder thumped against the pit of her stomach and her hands turned to ice. She wanted to be sick.

"Hino-san," the man smiled affably as he drew level with her. "I hope you remember me. I am Mr. Kaidou, your father's assistant. I don't know if you are aware, but your father –"

"I don't know who you think you are," Rei interrupted icily, "But I think you have to be mistaken. My father is dead. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She tried to walk past him in the opposite direction, but his hand snaked out and grasped her shoulder. She turned back to face him, eyes spitting sparks.

"Ex_cuse_ me –!"

"You are Hino Rei, are you not?" he said quickly, his hand on her shoulder tightening fractionally. "You look very much like your late mother. You were born April 17th, 1978. You are an only child, though when you were three you asked your parents for a brother." His brown eyes bore into hers.

Rei gaped at him. "How – you –"

"As I said before, Hino-san, your father has been searching for you for a very long time, and he would very much like to see you, if you are willing." He released her shoulder, confident now that she would not run away.

A part of Rei did want very much to turn on her heel and flee, to stop listening before she actually believed him, but a stronger part of her knew it was too late. She had sunken into the trip before aware of its existence, and now it was too late because she would follow this young man to see her father no matter what anyone told her now.

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry. "Kaidou-san, is it?"

He nodded, and a gentle smile lit up his features. A sudden heat in her cheeks shocked her; why was she _blushing_? He was handsome, she admitted to herself, but not overtly so. Still…

"Did you come looking for me?" she blurted, forgetting what she had intended to say originally.

He nodded. "Your father has been attempting to call you for the past two weeks, but no one had replied. Your grandfather answered once and he… did not seem very enthusiastic about your speaking to him."

Rei nodded absentmindedly; she had purposely avoided answering the phone for precisely that reason. If she had heard a man's voice claiming to be her father, she was not sure what she would have done; whatever her reaction to her "father", she did not want it to be over the phone. Also, a part of her had not actually wanted latch onto that hope that her father really wanted her, lest it turn into a false one. But Kaidou-san had actually sought her out, so that meant her father definitely wanted to see her… right?

"What is it you want, then? Or," she caught herself, "what does my father want?"

"Would you be amenable to dinner tomorrow night?" Kaidou-san took a step closer, and Rei was again struck by how handsome he was.

She shook her head to clear it; she was not normally so affected by men. "Tomorrow night? Um, I think so… only I'm not sure I have anything suitable to wear." _Where did that come from? Idiot!_

Mr. Kaidou shook his head, smiling. "That won't be a problem. I will pick you up and bring something with me. How does seven o'clock sound?"

Rei clenched her bag tightly to keep her voice or her hands from trembling. "Seven is fine. Will my father… will he –?"

"We will meet him at the restaurant," Mr. Kaidou said smoothly. "Until tomorrow, Rei-san."

With a bow, he turned on his heel and walked down the street. Rei stared after him, slightly dazed. After a moment she shook her head and continued on her way, her head swimming with the knowledge that she would be seeing her father for the first time in over ten years. If it was really her father.

When Rei finally reached the top of the everlasting staircase to Hikawa Shrine, she took a few moments to catch her breath. Though she had been climbing the darned stairs for as long as she could remember, they never failed to suck the wind out of her lungs. The day she could run up and down them she would be ready to run three marathons back to back.

"Rei-san?" A blonde head popped into her vision and momentarily caused her to freeze with alarm until she realized it was only Jadeite. She relaxed, if only slightly.

"Jadeite-kun," she greeted him, not quite smiling, her mind still caught up with the earlier encounter with Mr. Kaidou. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you sell any anti-love charms? There are some girls who are practically feral for each other's blood cause they can't stop fighting over my astonishingly good looks –"

Rei burst out laughing at the absurdly pained expression on his face. At first Jadeite pretended to be affronted and gasped with mock anger in a high-pitched, breathy squeal. Rei couldn't help herself; she could not stop laughing. After several moments Jadeite let his false face relax and chuckled along with her.

When she could breathe, Rei lightly slapped his shoulder. "You are ridiculous," she tried to tell him with a straight face, and failed.

He winked at her. "I try." He took her hand and they walked amiably towards the Shrine. "What were you all hot and bothered about before, if you don't mind my asking?"

In those few, sweet seconds of hysterical laughter Rei had almost forgotten about the evening's plans with Mr. Kaidou and her father. Now her face stilled and the corners of her lips tightened. She did not answer for several moments.

Jadeite saw the change in her face and kicked himself for it. He had managed to distract her, only to remind her of whatever had been bothering her in the first place. _Way to go, genius…_

"It's nothing," she said nonchalantly. "No big deal."

Jadeite considered her expression carefully. "Are you sure? You don't' want to talk about it?" _Whatever _it _is?_

Rei shook her head. "It's nothing," she repeated. "I'm perfectly fine."

Jadeite stopped, and his hand still held onto hers so she was forced to stop as well. "Are you sure about that?" he asked seriously, staring squarely into her eyes.

Rei hesitated, but then shook it off. He didn't need to know about her messed up family situation anymore than necessary; it would only be a burden to him. And she didn't want his pity.

"Please, Jadeite, I'm fine. I promise. It's nothing. Can we talk about something else, please?" Suddenly uncomfortable, she slipped her hand out of his as if only just realizing it had been there for some time.

Jadeite sighed. "As you wish." He shrugged in the direction of the gardens. "Walk with me?"

Rei nodded, but wrapped her arms firmly around herself, hands safe in her armpits. They walked awkwardly side-by-side until falling into a casual conversation that soon took on a rhythm of its own until Rei forgot to be on her guard, and she released her hands from her sides. Jadeite seemed to take no notice, but later when he bid her good evening and made his way down the Shrine steps, she realized that somehow her hand had ended up in his again. Part of her felt annoyed, but another part – her heart – leapt gladly and did not worry about implications or complications. Until her grandfather knocked on her door, asking if she would join him for supper. The returning realization that her grandfather had hidden her from own father colored her reply with a dank bitterness that she sank into when her grandfather silently retreated. She refused to allow herself the luxury of guilt.

..-..

On Monday afternoon, Minako walked home from school as usual, having convinced her father earlier that morning that her ankle was well enough for her to do so. Artemis walked beside her; he had met her at the gates as soon as the dismissal bell had rung.

"How's your ankle feeling?" he asked after a few minutes walking.

"It's fine," Minako replied lightly. "It barely hurts anymore."

"That's good." The cat seemed much relieved, and Minako suddenly didn't feel so guilty for lying. In truth her ankle still pained her a lot, but the painkillers she had taken that morning helped. She didn't want to seem weak, especially with this new… duty.

A sudden sound broke the still air, and Minako immediately recognized it as a scream from a couple streets down. Artemis' nostrils quivered, and he breathed, "It must be another youma!"

Minako wanted to scream. _Speak of the bloody devil and he shall appear…_

"Minako, come on!" Artemis was already racing down the street towards the terrified sound. Minako followed as best she could, inwardly cursing her still not-healed ankle. She only prayed that she didn't damage it further.

When they reached the source of the commotion, they found Artemis had been correct. A seven-foot tall, black, scaly youma had its ugly claws wrapped around a woman's waist and was drawing what looked like streams of pearly light from her. Minako saw red. She would NOT let anyone else die like Sarah's mom!

She ducked under a copse of low hanging trees that clustered beside one building. Satisfied that she was hidden enough from view, she fished around in her sub-dimensional pocket for her transformation pen. Finding it, she whispered, "Venus Power, Make-up!"

The swirling lights blinded her once more, and then she was in her golden orange fuku. She began to dart out when Artemis jumped in front of her.

"Wait!" he said urgently. He did a funny little back flip, and suddenly a golden crescent mirror-like object fell to the grass before them. "Take that, hold it tightly, and close your eyes!" he ordered.

Minako obeyed, and almost immediately felt her forehead burn. The pain was instantly gone, however, but traces of heat remained. Artemis glanced her up and down, nodded, and said "Okay, let's go!" As she raced out, he called, "And remember, you're Sailor V!"

_Right,_ Minako thought. _Sailor V. Got it. Not Sailor Venus._

Without even waiting for the youma to notice her, she brought her hand up and down in that sweeping motion, pointed, and yelled, "Crescent Beam!"

A thin beam of light issued from her fingertip and shot a hole in the youma's torso. It roared angrily and dropped the woman it had been draining. Minako gulped when the woman bounced limply on the pavement; she _really _hoped that woman was all right!

"Hey, big and ugly!" she shouted at the youma. "Come and get ME, you oversized piece of garbage!" She stuck her tongue out for good measure, then dodged the youma's clawed swipe nimbly. The youma roared again, and fired shards of lethal-looking metal and glass out of its hands.

"Oh crap," Minako muttered, and dodged those as best as she could as well. However, she wasn't fast enough, and one of the shards sliced her thigh. She hissed in pain.

The youma seemed to think Minako had been subdued enough, for it turned to another bystander that had stupidly stopped and watched the fight from across the street. The man realized the youma's attention had turned to him, for he screamed and began to run away. The youma was quick, however: its arm shot out to twice its normal length and grabbed the man around the middle. Once more it began to draw the pearly light from its victim.

"NO!" Minako screamed, and suddenly she felt something heavy and metallic in her hands. She brought it up in an arc and hurled it towards the youma's head.

The golden chain – for that was what it was – aimed true, and struck the youma on its skull, and then wrapped itself around its neck for good measure. Minako yanked the chain with all her might and then, suddenly – the youma's head flew off. The man it had been holding dropped onto the cement, but appeared unharmed, albeit shaken. The youma's body and head disintegrated into dust, then glowed and vanished.

Minako realized she was shaking where she stood. The chain whip was still in her hands, and she gripped it tightly. It was just then she realized that her ankle hadn't hurt her at all – ever since she'd transformed.

Artemis suddenly popped up in front of her. "Sailor V, we need to go see if those people are all right," he reminded her, his tail switching from left to right. She followed him wordlessly, forbidding her mind from imagining the states the poor people were in…

"You check the man; I'll check her," Minako told the cat, motioning towards the woman the youma had dropped. Artemis pounced on the man, who was stirring slightly. Minako knelt beside the woman and felt her pulse. It beat sluggishly, but there was no mistaking it. She exhaled loudly in relief – no one else's blood was on her hands. _Yet_.

The unmistakable sound of sirens reached her ears, and Minako stood up automatically. Artemis heard them as well, for he jerked his head at her and ran for a bunch of bushes clustered against the buildings. She followed his lead, and hid herself in the shadows as police, a fire truck and ambulance swarmed the scene.

There were several loud cries and screams as passersby, drawn by the commotion, began to crowd the street. The police kept order as best as they could by pushing the people back so the medics had room to work. Minako watched until Artemis began to tug at her skirt with his teeth. "Come," he ordered. "They'll be fine now." She followed him into a nearby alley reluctantly and powered down. They walked home silently until Artemis dared to venture a question that had been gnawing at him for several minutes.

"Minako," he began, then hesitated. She glanced at him. "When… is Sarah's mother's funeral?"

She stared straight ahead, and he pretended not to notice the sparkles that welled up in the corner of her eyes. "Tomorrow," she grunted, then cleared her throat of the sudden blockage. Artemis kept his mouth shut for the rest of the afternoon.

**End Chapter Eleven.**

PLEASE READ:

First, let me assure you that I have _every intention of finishing this story_. It's my baby, I _will_ finish it. However! Having looked back over the first six or seven chapters, I'm very unhappy with how it begins. Therefore, I will not be updating this story. I am going to rewrite the entire beginning, edit everything up until this point, and then repost it anew. I'm going to leave these first rough, eleven chapters up until that time for those who still wish to peruse it occasionally. But there will be no more updates until I post the entire story anew. And it will be very, _very_ different - you probably wouldn't be able to skip ahead even from reading this, because I'm going to be changing a lot. I'm very sorry to those who are still reading this, but I feel that until I have bettered the story and written most of it, it's a disservice to _you_ to keep dragging out the posting dates until I finally get my rear in gear.

Therefore: Don't expect an update (as in the new story) anytime soon, because I'm going to try to write the entire thing first. It's all planned, but I'm going to actually write it so that I can update regularly. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story, and I'm sorry if this last chapter is not proportionally satisfactory to how long I made you wait for it.

Peace,

Elen-Di


End file.
